


[Asshats™]

by cutie_kyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toxic Relationship, What Have I Done, because im evil hehe, brief Kihyun and Yoongi, changki rise, chatfic, established hyungwonho, guilt tripping, im just trying to be funny, just crackheads being crackheads, kind of slow burn, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_kyunnie/pseuds/cutie_kyunnie
Summary: WonInAMillion: so there’s this guy in my nutrition classWonInAMillion: and before you say anything, yes, i do take a nutrition classKyun: was literally just about to say thathoneyyy: me tooHOEseok: me threeWonInAMillion: wow not even my boyfriend knows what classes i takeWonInAMillion: aNyWaY ive started talking to this guyWonInAMillion: and he’s a really great personWonInAMillion: but he just doesnt have many friendsWonInAMillion: so i was wonderingWonInAMillion: do you thinkWonInAMillion: maybe i could introduce him to you guys?honeyyy: you literally couldve put that all in one messageMinnie: yeah why do you make life so difficultOrThe boys get introduced to someone new and Changkyun can't help but fall in love a little. Tags will be updated as the story goes on.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually clicked, that's interesting...  
Anyways, hope you enjoy! Ignore any grammar errors, it's text format anyways.

**[Asshats™]**

  


**WonInAMillion: **listen up you asshats

**Kyun: **finally you call us that

**Minnie: **yeah ever since you named the chat “asshats” you havent called us asshats lol

**WonInAMillion: **whatever you guys are all imbeciles

**WonInAMillion: **except hoseok of course <3

**HOEseok: **aww love you <3 <3

**honeyyy: **UGH stop being gross

**HOEseok: **im just showing my love and affection towards my wonderful significant other

**WonInAMillion: **we’ll stop when you stop being such a baby

**Kyun: **lmao the difference between their responses

**Minnie: **they’re so different yet so perfect for each other

**PapaBear: **didnt you have something to say hyungwon?

**WonInAMillion: **oh yeah about that

**WonInAMillion: **so there’s this guy in my nutrition class

**WonInAMillion: **and before you say anything, yes, i do take a nutrition class

**Kyun: **was literally just about to say that

**honeyyy: **me too

**HOEseok: **me three

**WonInAMillion:** wow not even my boyfriend knows what classes i take

**WonInAMillion: **aNyWaY ive started talking to this guy

**WonInAMillion:** and he’s a really great person

**WonInAMillion: **but he just doesnt have many friends

**WonInAMillion: **so i was wondering

**WonInAMillion: **do you think 

**WonInAMillion: **maybe i could introduce him to you guys?

**honeyyy: **you literally couldve put that all in one message

**Minnie: **yeah why do you make life so difficult

**HOEseok: **hey stop attacking him and answer his question >:(

**HOEseok: **i would love to meet this guy!

**PapaBear: **oh yeah me too

**Minnie: **the more the merrier!

**honeyyy: **im cool with that

**Kyun: **hmm im not sure, we dont even know him

**WonInAMillion: **hes a great guy i promise!

**WonInAMillion: **do you think you can trust my judgement on this kyunnie?

**Kyun: **ugh fine

**Kyun: **but only bc your judgement has led me to some really great people :)

**Minnie: **awww see he does love us

**Kyun: **yeah i do <3

**HOEseok: **bye gonna go cry now

**honeyyy: **kyun you broke him

**PapaBear: **that was so pure im crying???

**Kyun: **guys its not that deep 

**HOEseok: **andddddd hes back

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Asshats™]**

  


**WonInAMillion: **ok i talked to that guy and hes down with joining this chat

**WonInAMillion: **now can you please not act like total crackheads when i put him in

**honeyyy: **thats no fun

**PapaBear: **youre really asking them to not act like crackheads?

**PapaBear: **im sorry hyungwon but youre gonna have to expect lots of disappointment

**WonInAMillion: **i can still try

**HOEseok: **uhh babe you know before you put him in

**HOEseok: **you should probably change the name 

**PapaBear: **yeah i think that’d be the best

**Minnie: **dont want him thinking we’re actually asshats

**Kyun: **what is an asshat anyway?

**Kyun:** is it a type of asshole?

**Kyun:** is it a separate species?

**honeyyy: **an asshat is the type of person that would ask those questions :P

**Kyun: **blocked

**WonInAMillion: **do you guys have any other ideas for the name

**HOEseok: **gucci gang

**honeyyy: **nO

**Kyun: **i would leave this chat if it was named gucci gang

**[HOEseok changed the chat name to “Gucci Gang”]**

**Kyun: **ok it was a joke stop taking everything so seriously jesus christ

**PapaBear: **what about the breakfast club?

**Minnie: **aww thats cute we should use that

**Kyun: **whats the breakfast club?

**WonInAMillion: **...

**WonInAMillion: **get out

**Kyun: **excuse me ma’am?

**HOEseok: **you heard him

**honeyyy: **cmon you have to be joking kyun

**Kyun: **im not??? whats the breakfast club???

**Minnie: **you have to leave

**PapaBear: **the exit is to your right

**Kyun: **hyunwoo you too?

**WonInAMillion: **im using the breakfast club deal with it kyun

  


**[WonInAMillion changed the chat name to “The Breakfast Club :D”]**

  


**Kyun:** youre seriously not gonna tell me anything?

**Minnie: **its only the greatest feel-good movie of all time

**PapaBear: **its a classic, how could you not know what it is?

**HOEseok: **maybe bc he’s like 8 years old

**Kyun: **im not 8

**honeyyy: **yes you are, youre our little baby

**Kyun: **im not a baby >:(

**Minnie: **yeah ok that was very convincing…

**Kyun: **i dont appreciate being aTtAcKeD

**WonInAMillion: **guys can you please be nice when i add him in

**Kyun: **i make no promises ;)

**honeyyy: **wait wait hyungwon whats this guy’s name?

**WonInAMillion: **oh yeah pfft forgot about that

**WonInAMillion: **his name is Kihyun


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Introduction time~~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**WonInAMillion: **okay guys this is it

**WonInAMillion: **we’ve been preparing for this for a while now and its time to show off

**honeyyy: **dude what are you on

**Kyun: **this isnt a fucking basketball game

**WonInAMillion: **well im sorry for caring about my friend’s first impression on you guys

**HOEseok: **youre so sweet ily <3 <3

**WonInAMillion: **i love you more <3 <3 <3

**Minnie: **im gonna puke

**WonInAMillion: **nobody asked your single ass

**Kyun: **BIG OOF

**Minnie: **ouch

**Minnie: **its fine i basically asked for it

**Kyun: **can i just say one thing

**WonInAMillion: **you just did

**Kyun: **oh go fuck yourself

**PapaBear: **CHANGKYUN!!!!

**Kyun: **yeah yeah yeah im sorry for cursing or whatever

**PapaBear: **you’re making me sad :((((((((

**Kyun: **Hyungwon im sorry for cursing at you i didnt mean it please forgive me

**honeyyy: **what is this witchcraft

**Minnie: **lol its hyunwoo’s power

**HOEseok: **wait kyun you had something to say

**Kyun: **oh yeah about that

**Kyun: **why are we making such a big deal out of this? we’re just adding this guy into a chat

**Kyun: **like its not that serious

**WonInAMillion: **well you never know

**WonInAMillion:** what if you like this guy

**Kyun: **like like like?

**HOEseok: **im sorry what

**PapaBear: **that didnt make a single ounce of sense lmao

**Kyun: **nvm

**Kyun:** im just worried that maybe hyungwon is over-hyping him

**WonInAMillion: **well thats possible

**WonInAMillion: **it all depends on your opinion of him

**Minnie: **im sure our hyungwonnie speaks the truth!

**honeyyy: **yeah im excited to meet him

**PapaBear: **even if its not face-to-face at first

**WonInAMillion: **oh yeah lol

**WonInAMillion: **that time will come soon

**WonInAMillion: **i guess its time to add him in now

**WonInAMillion: **please be on your best behavior

**HOEseok: **@Kyun

**Kyun: **istg hoseok

**WonInAMillion: **dont even start

**WonInAMillion: **or hyunwoo will be upset

**PapaBear: **hes right

**Kyun: **ok i’ll behave

**WonInAMillion: **welp here we go I guess

**[WonInAMillion added Kihyun to the chat]**

**WonInAMillion: **welcome kihyun!

**honeyyy: **heyyyy newbie

**PapaBear: **nice to meet you!

**Kihyun: **oh hey mysterious people

**Kihyun: **nice to meet you too

**WonInAMillion: **shall we do introductions?

**Kyun: **what are we, 5?

**Kihyun: **lmao good one

**Kyun: **thanks...?

**WonInAMillion: **its still necessary for kihyun

**Kihyun: **yeah i kind of need to know who you guys are

**Kihyun: **what if you guys are serial killers lol

**HOEseok: **you never know…

**Kihyun: **wat

**PapaBear: **hes kidding haha

**Minnie: **i promise we’re all good people when we choose to be :D

**Kihyun: **lol “when you choose to be”

**Kihyun: **you’re funny 

**Minnie: **hehe i like you already~~

**honeyyy: **you only like him bc he complimented you

**Minnie: **and? i dont see the problem here

**WonInAMillion: **okayyyyy how about those intros hmm

**honeyyy: **we get it geez

**WonInAMillion: **i can go first so you guys can use it as an example

**WonInAMillion: **well my name is Chae Hyungwon, im in my second year of university here majoring in psychology. I tend to be very sleepy and grumpy but i swear i think im a good person. shoutout to the loml hoseok <3 <3 <3

**HOEseok: **awww love you too babe

**Kihyun: **ohh so you’re the famous Hoseok

**HOEseok: **uh yeah, do you know me?

**Kihyun: **not really, just hyungwon talks about you a lot

**WonInAMillion: **okay we dont have to do this

**Kihyun: **“wow i love him so much guess what happened” “i cant believe im so lucky to have an angel like him” “ahhh kihyun did i tell you i love my boyfriend”

**WonInAMillion: **wow ok expose me like that

**HOEseok: **AWW BABYYYYYY ILY <3 <3 <3

**WonInAMillion: **love you too <3

**Kihyun: **i cant tell if this is cute or if it makes me want to throw up

**Kyun: **they’re like this all the time we just deal with it

**Kihyun: **how fun

**Kihyun: **oh wait i need pics too for your prof picture

**WonInAMillion: **oh yeah ok

**WonInAMillion:**

**HOEseok: **so cuuuteeeEEEE!!

**PapaBear: **wow model hyungwon at his finest

**WonInAMillion: **oh stopppp :))

**WonInAMillion: **as much as i like this praise, its the next person’s turn

**HOEseok: **i’ll go!

**HOEseok: **my name is Lee Hoseok (it used to be Shin but i changed it teehee) and im in my third year, majoring in business. i like to work out a lot! and my favorite food is ramyeon :P also i love my boyfriend wonnie ~

**HOEseok: **

**Kihyun: **aww you’re cute

**WonInAMillion: **bitch you better back the fuck up before i smack the fuck up

**Kihyun: **lmaoooo am i not allowed to say that hes cute

**WonInAMillion: **but hes mINE

**Kihyun: **and i know that, i just wanted to state some facts

**Kihyun: **unless… youre saying he isnt cute

**HOEseok: **:O

**WonInAMillion: **NO BABE THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

**Kyun: **im fucking dying this is gOLD

**Kyun: **ive underestimated you kihyun

**Kihyun: **nice to know that im now worthy :)

**Minnie: **MY TURN!!!!!

**Minnie: **hi kihyun, my name is Lee Minhyuk, im in my second year majoring in art. ive always loved to draw since i was little, and it has become one of my biggest passions. im very energetic and affectionate but thats just because i enjoy making other people happy!!

**Minnie: **

**Kihyun: **nice to meet you “minnie”~~ thats so cute

**Minnie: **well what can i say, im a very cute person :D

**honeyyy: **oh god stop and let it be my turn

**Minnie: **lol go ahead joo

**honeyyy: **whats up guys my name is Lee Jooheon and welcome back to another minecraft video. jk, thats just my attempt at humor lol. im in my first year majoring in music composition. i actually rap on the side so check out my soundcloud! i go by Joohoney on there

**honeyyy: **

**Kihyun: **what the hell you guys are all so attractive

**Kihyun: **you look like a lil bee ajsdghas

**Kihyun: **also you rap? thats so cool!

**honeyyy: **yeah i even got kyun into it

**HOEseok: **KYUN RAPS?!?!?!

**Kyun: **wow some friends you are

**WonInAMillion: **YOU NEVER TOLD US

**Kyun:** i didnt want to make a big deal out of it

**Minnie: **dude you cant just NOT TELL US YOU RAP

**Kyun: **its not that deep

**Kihyun: **i think you should go next kyun, they all seem like they should get to know you a lil more

**Kyun: **yeah i guess so haha

**Kyun: **hello my name is Im Changkyun (on soundcloud its I.M. since you guys are so curious). im also in my first year as a lit major. as joo said, i like to rap and music in general has become my creative outlet for a while now. i would consider myself a very passionate person sooo yeah

**Kyun: **

**WonInAMillion: **ok but like can we talk about how good changkyun looks???

**HOEseok: **I KNEW IT WASNT JUST ME

**honeyyy: **yeah damn kyun lookin fine as hell

**Minnie: **i agree

**PapaBear: **me too

**Kihyun: **look who decided to come back to the chat lol

**PapaBear: **well i wanted to give everyone else a turn

**Kihyun: **thats...so pure and adorable

**WonInAMillion: **its his thing

**PapaBear: **well i guess i’ll go next

**PapaBear: **my name is Son Hyunwoo and im in my third year majoring in business (just like hoseok lol). i also like to work out (maybe we’re a lot more similar than i thought huh) and i used to swim when i was younger. on top of that, i like to dance! in general, im just here to protect and support those i love :)

**PapaBear: **

**Kihyun:** SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THIS YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO ADORABLE

**WonInAMillion: **oh please like you arent cute yourself

**Kihyun: **im really not

**WonInAMillion: **DONT YOU DARE FUCKING SAY THAT

**Kihyun: **but-

**WonInAMillion: **NOPE YOU CANT ARGUE WITH ME BITCH

**Kihyun: **ughhh fine

**Kihyun: **i guess i’ll do my introduction then

**Kihyun: **im Yoo Kihyun, second year majoring in fine arts. i love to sing, and i think im pretty good at it too… anyways im also like a huuuge neat freak and will hunt you down if you ever leave a mess in front of me. 

**Kihyun: **

**Kihyun: **and thats me!

**[i am what i am, onehunnit]**

**i am what i am: **hey remember when i was unsure whether or not id like this guy

**onehunnit: **uhh yeah?

**i am what i am: **I LIED

**i am what i am: **HES FUCKING BEAUTIFUL

**onehunnit: **aww kyunnie~~

**i am what i am: **literally like how is this humanly possible

**i am what i am: **how is someone allowed to look this good

**onehunnit: **aWWW youre having a gay moment im so proud

**i am what i am: **oh shut up

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**WonInAMillion: **you forgot to say that youre tiny

**Kihyun: **IM NOT TINY

**Kihyun: **IM A WHOLE 5’9

**WonInAMillion: **like i said, tiny

**Kyun: **thats not tiny, thats my height

**WonInAMillion: **kyun youre 5’9? i guess kihyun’s just *smol* then

**Kihyun: **im not smol >:(

**[i am what i am, onehunnit]**

**i am what i am: **THAT WAS SO CUTE I CANT

**onehunnit: **youre so adorable kyunnie

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**WonInAMillion: **wait kihyun you aint slick

**Kihyun: **it appears that i have missed something, please explain

**WonInAMillion: **your hair is black now, that's definitely an old pic

**WonInAMillion:** send a recent one >:(

**Kihyun: **says who

**HOEseok: **says him, he wont let you argue 

**Kihyun: **ugh fine

**Kihyun: **

**Kihyun: **are you happy now

**Kyun: **yes very

**Kihyun: **oh?

**Kyun: **SHIT SORRY

**Kyun: **THAT WAS FOR SOMEONE ELSE 

**Minnie: **wow such a coincidence kyun…

**Kihyun: **dont worry about it cutie

**[i am what i am, onehunnit]**

**i am what i am: **IM DEAD 

**i am what i am: **KILL ME NOW

**i am what i am: **JUST END MY LIFE

**i am what i am: **DO IT YOU WONT

  
**onehunnit: **lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though how are all of them so attractive this isn't fair
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... I don't even know what this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fast-forwarded a little bit so they've all known Kihyun for about two weeks
> 
> Enjoy!

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**honeyyy: **hey so i was thinking

**Kyun: **uh oh

**Kyun: **thats not good

**honeyyy: **literally nobody asked

**honeyyy: **anyway, before i was so RUDELY interrupted

**honeyyy: **what if we all met up later today?

**PapaBear: **that sounds great!

**Minnie: **yeah we havent seen each other in a while

**WonInAMillion: **i could use some time out of the dorm

**HOEseok: **we havent left the dorm in like 3 days

**Kihyun: **how are you guys still alive??

**WonInAMillion: **we survive on each other’s love and affection <3 <3 <3

**Kyun: **gross

**honeyyy: **stop pretending you dont want that for yourself kyun

**HOEseok: **we all know you’re such a softie

**Kyun: **...im not soft

**WonInAMillion: **oh please

**Kyun: **pfft im a total top

**Kihyun: **hah maybe a switch at most

**Kihyun: **and this is coming from someone who’s only known you about 2 weeks

**Kyun: **top ten anime betrayals

**PapaBear: **oof he got you there

**Kihyun: **hey im not saying being a switch is bad

**Kyun: **i guess i just havent found the right person to bottom

**Kyun: **what the FUCK did i just say?!?!??!?

**Kyun: **jesus what are you doing to me yoo kihyun

**Kihyun: **umm im right here

**Kyun: **…

**Kyun: **shit

**honeyyy: **what the actual hell is happening

**Minnie: **im just as confused as you are

**WonInAMillion: **theyre just talking about how changkyun is actually a switch and hes catching feelings™ but we been knew

**HOEseok: **youre so good at explaining wonnie <3

**honeyyy: **...

**honeyyy: **is it just me or was that such a useless compliment lol

**Minnie: **yeah lmao “good job you can repeat things”

**WonInAMillion: **hey its the thought that counts

**HOEseok: **do i need a reason to compliment my amazing sweet and adorable boyfriend?

**PapaBear: **hes got a point

**Kyun: **wait wait wait slow your fucking roll

**Kyun: **can we go back a lil

**Kyun: **rewind

**Kyun: **take a step back

**Kyun: **what “feelings”?

**WonInAMillion: **oh come on youre so whipped for him

**HOEseok: **ok babe you know i love you but dont do this in the groupchat

**Kihyun: **aww thats so cutee kyunnieeeee~~

**Kyun: **STOP im not whipped

**honeyyy: **HES SO RED ITS ADORABLE

**honeyyy: **HES CHASIMF ME HELPP/’

**PapaBear: **chaos is upon us

**Kyun: **i didnt ask to be eXPOSED LIKE THAT >:(

**Kihyun: **omg youre so cute wtf

**HOEseok: **and i opp-

**WonInAMillion: **“OPP” IM CACKLING

**Kihyun: **ignore that pls im begging 

**Minnie: **then bEg

**Kihyun: **the fuck did you just say

**Minnie: **you heard me assface

**Kihyun: **excuse me bitch you wanna go

**Minnie: **hell yeah small motherfucker lets fucking go

**Kihyun: **oh yeah huh where you wanna go bitch

**Minnie: **idk i was thinking like the cafe that hyunwoo works at you asshole

**Kihyun: **i dont know which one that is but it sounds like a good idea you piece of shit

**Minnie: **how does that sound guys?

**Kyun: **um…

**HOEseok: **i think i speak for everyone when i say

**HOEseok: **what the fuck???

**WonInAMillion: **i agree what the hell just happened??

**honeyyy: **i think they settled on the place for our hangout????

**Kihyun: **yeah lol we’re just weird like that

**Minnie: **we’re not like other girls sksksksk

**PapaBear: **i want to vOMIT 

**PapaBear: **BURN MY EYES SOMEONE PLEASE DO IT

**Minnie: **ok but in all seriousness does the cafe sound like a good place

**Kyun: **oh yeah im down

**honeyyy: **sounds good

**WonInAMillion: **ok hyunwoo’s cafe it is!

**PapaBear: **technically its not my cafe i just work there

**WonInAMillion: **potato tomato

**Minnie: **did he just-

**HOEseok: **i believe he did

**PapaBear: **my shift ends at 5 so do you guys wanna come over at like 3:30-ish?

**WonInAMillion: **...thats in 10 minutes

**PapaBear: **i said what i said

**Minnie: **we’ll be right over!

**HOEseok: **im coming over with wonnie

**honeyyy: **omw now

**Kyun: **ugh making me get out of bed

**Kihyun: **see you guys there!

.

.

.

**Kihyun: **WAIT WHICH CAFE IS IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONSTA X COMEBACK TOMORROW ALJSDGHAKJGH IM NOT READY
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these past few days have been rough for monbebes everywhere, so hopefully this puts a smile on someone's face. No matter what happens, I will continue writing Wonho in this story; he will always be a part of Monsta X! 7-1=0!!
> 
> I decided to change it up a little and write out this chapter. I know it's shitty, but hey I tried.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Changkyun sighed heavily, rolling out of bed after what felt like a whole week. He really shouldn’t be spending so much time in bed, especially since he had a pile of homework everyday, but he couldn’t care less. As long as he was in a good state of being, shit like this doesn’t matter.

After going to the bathroom and washing his face, he checked his phone again. 

_ “ _ ** _Kihyun: _ ** _ WAIT WHICH CAFE IS IT” _

He chuckled softly to himself. There was no denying that Changkyun had a slight crush on Kihyun, but he only thought of it as an admiration. He’s extremely nice, has a great sense of humor, and, well... he’s fucking breathtaking, okay? There isn’t a moment with Kihyun that Changkyun doesn’t enjoy, and he always finds himself wanting a little bit more time with the other. And maybe whenever Kihyun messages him privately his heart does little flips, but he’ll never admit it. 

Changkyun walked back to his room and grabbed a hoodie and his favorite pair of black, ripped jeans. He paused in the middle of putting the hoodie on, with a contemplating look on his face.

_ “What would Kihyun think of this outfit? Maybe I should try to impress him...ugh what am I thinking, just put the stupid hoodie on,”  _ he thought to himself.

Still, he put the hoodie back and looked for a better alternative. He finally settled on a simple black tee layered underneath a light brown jacket. After deeming himself presentable, he grabbed his keys and wallet, and stepped out the door.

. . .

As Changkyun opened the doors to the cafe, he was greeted with the lovely aroma of a stereotypical cafe. He let his eyes drift closed, and inhaled deeply, reveling in the bitter scent. Since he started drinking coffee, he’s always found comfort in the smell of the beverage. Changkyun stood there at the entrance, eyes closed, too lost in his thoughts to hear the call of his name.

A smack to the back of his head finally brought him back to reality. He winced and opened his eyes to see a very annoyed Jooheon.

“What the hell were you doing just standing here with your eyes closed? Weirdo…” he trailed off, wrapping an arm around his best friend.

Changkyun laughed, “Sorry, just got too caught up in my thoughts. It’s been a while since I’ve been here.” Jooheon led him back to the table everyone else was sitting at. Well, almost everyone. Changkyun glanced at the people sitting at the table, only counting four other people.

“Where’s Kihyun?” Changkyun asked with a pout. Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“Well hello to you too, dear friend, it’s nice to see you again, and I’ve been good thanks for asking,” Hyungwon spat out sarcastically. Hoseok placed a loving hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, communicating with him only through his gaze. They sat there staring into each other’s eyes until Hyungwon reluctantly sighed.

“He’s just running late. He’ll be here soon,” Hyungwon said, not looking at Changkyun. Hoseok’s face morphed into a shy smile, satisfied with his boyfriend’s actions.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot. Kyun, do you want anything?” Hyunwoo asked him as he hastily stood up. The table erupted into soft giggles, laughing at their hyung’s forgetfulness.

“I’ll just have a black coffee,” he replied after calming down.

“Coming right up!” he said, way too enthusiastically if you asked anyone there. 

“Yass! Go Hyunwoo! You go make that bread!” Minhyuk shouted as Hyunwoo walked away from the table to get the drink. He easily received a playful shove from Jooheon.

“You keep that up and you’ll have him fired,” Jooheon warned. More laughter was created, and the next few minutes were spent sharing jokes and catching everyone up on what’s been happening in their lives. Just as Jooheon was reaching the climax of his bagel bites story, the door opened. Jooheon’s voice turned into white noise in his head, and when Changkyun looked at the now opened door, he let out a soft gasp.

_ He’s here. _

And of course he looks as stunning as he does in pictures. Of course he probably didn’t put that much effort into how he looks. Of course he had to show up in a  _ fucking fluffy sweater  _ that makes him look so _ soft _ . Changkyun is at a loss for words.

“Hey Kihyun! Over here!” Hyungwon called out to him. Kihyun smiled and proceeded to walk towards the table. Changkyun felt his heart beating faster and faster.

_“What the hell? What’s happening to me? He’s literally just walking ohhhh fuck he’s here oh my god he’s so handsome how is this legal.”_ Changkyun’s mind was all over the place at this point. He tried to focus on the fact that Hyunwoo was coming back to the table soon with his drink.

“Hi guys, it’s nice to finally meet you all” he said softly.  _ God,  _ even his voice was beautiful. Kihyun took a seat next to Minhyuk, holding his hand out for Minhyuk to shake. Minhyuk looked down at the outstretched hand, and laughed. Kihyun had a look of confusion on his face, which was quickly replaced by joy when Minhyuk pulled him into a hug instead.

“I think we’re way passed the handshake phase. I mean, I told you about the huge shit I took a couple of days ago. We’re practically best friends,” Minhyuk said as he pulled Kihyun even closer to him. Kihyun glanced at Changkyun, sending him a bright smile. Changkyun hurriedly looked away, panicking. He was relieved when he spotted Hyunwoo approaching their table, coffee in hand.

“Here you go Kyu ㅡ oh hey Kihyun! Nice to finally meet you!” Hyunwoo exclaimed when he recognized the new face. Kihyun flashed his oh-so-perfect smile back at him. 

_ “How the actual FUCK is this man perfect? I’m honestly confused and I can’t even  _ ㅡ  _ “ _

“So, Changkyun, I checked out your SoundCloud. You’re really good!” he suddenly heard Kihyun say. He sat there, speechless, just staring back at Kihyun’s expecting eyes.

“Um...hello? Earth to Changkyun?” Kihyun said as he waved his hand in front of his face. Changkyun snapped out of his little  _ moment _ and laughed sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry, I just didn’t get much sleep last night,” he lied. 

“Pfft, I call bullshit. I bet he was in bed by 9 and woke up only an hour ago,” Hoseok remarked. Changkyun sighed and took a sip of his drink, loving the way it slightly tickled his throat as he drank.

“He was probably just drooling over you Ki, don’t take it personally,” Hyungwon said. Changkyun choked on his drink, immediately coughing and sniffling.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Kihyun rushed to his side and patted his back with a concerned look on his face. 

_ “This can’t be happening. Did I really just snort up coffee in front of Yoo fucking Kihyun?”  _ he internally cursed at himself. After he calmed himself down, he looked back up, only to be met with Kihyun’s shining eyes, mere inches from his. It took all of the energy in his body to refrain from violently coughing again, and waved him off.

“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry,” he said quietly.

“Called it,” Hyungwon laughed, high-fiving Jooheon in the process. Changkyun glared at Hyungwon, sending daggers his way. 

The seven boys talked up a storm as the time went by. Mentioning topics like school, hobbies, and how many marshmallows they can fit in their mouth, the group acted like they had known each other their whole lives.

“So let’s get down to the real tea,” Kihyun took a sip from his drink, “I know Hyungwonnie and Hoseok-hyung are dating, but are any of you guys in relationships too?” he asked, sneaking a glance at Changkyun while he spoke. He noticed the younger boy turn red in the face, getting flustered by the second.

“Why so red, Kyunnie? You got someone you haven’t told us about?” Hyungwon noticed. This caused Changkyun to get even more red ㅡ if that were even possible.

“N-no it’s nothing like t-that,” he stuttered, focusing his gaze on Kihyun. He noticed how his usual bright face was a little more dreary than normal. Changkyun frowned at that.

“Are you suuure, Kyunnie?” Hoseok teased. Changkyun playfully hit him in the arm, causing a loud  _ “Ouch!”  _ to erupt from the older man’s mouth. 

“Look he’s so red!” Minhyuk laughed, pointing at his tomato-like face. Changkyun lowered his face in embarrassed, but not before muttering a small  _ “Shut up,”  _ under his breath. 

“Okay, we get it. Let’s change the topic and let Changkyun think about his secret partner in peace,” Hyunwoo said in between laughs, earning more giggles to form at the table. Finally, Minhyuk noticed Kihyun’s lack of energy, and immediately scooted closer to him, pulling out his phone. 

“Here, let me show you this really funny video I found on my phone,” he whispered in Kihyun’s ear. They huddled close together and Minhyuk pressed play. They remained sitting there, sharing laughs and smiles directed towards each other.

Changkyun watched as this scene unfurled before him. He noticed how happy they looked, noticed how much Minhyuk made the other boy feel better, noticed how all of Kihyun’s beautiful smiles were only there for Minhyuk. He felt …  _ empty _ .

But why?

He had only known Kihyun about two weeks, yet why did his heart ache for him when all he’s doing is watching videos with his friend? Why did this man who he barely knows have such an effect on him? Changkyun’s thoughts were broken, yet again, by Jooheon.

“You alright, bro?” his best friend asked, looking worried. Changkyun could only smile at Jooheon, before whispering, “I’ll text you later, but don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

“You know, guys, I had a really great time, but I think I’m gonna take off now. I have a lot of homework to do,” Changkyun announced, standing up from his seat. Kihyun immediately paused the third video they were watching and looked up at Changkyun. 

“Oh, okay, umm I guess I’ll see you again some time,” Kihyun muttered, more to himself than anyone else. They all exchanged their goodbyes before Changkyun started walking away from the table, and out of the door.

Changkyun took a deep breath outside;  _ inhale, exhale _ . He continued walking, trying to sort out his thoughts. These confusing ideas were swimming around his brain, making him even more puzzled. How is Kihyun affecting him this way? This was only the first time meeting him, and they hadn’t even ㅡ 

“Changkyun!”

He whipped his head around, looking for the source of the voice. He spotted Kihyun running towards him, bright energy radiating off of him.  _ Speak of the devil _ . His eyes shined, beauty spilling from every part of him. Changkyun swallowed hard, before walking towards him.

“Y-you left your… uhh… y-your ㅡ hold on,” Kihyun stopped to catch his breath. After a few moments, he continued, “Ah, okay, well you left your wallet.” He held his hand out, wallet in hand, and gazed at Changkyun with stars in his eyes. Changkyun’s insides melted. He reached out to grab the wallet and his hand brushed against Kihyun’s for the slightest amount of time; sparks ran through his veins. 

“Oh my god! I’m so clumsy sometimes,” Changkyun rubbed at the back of his neck. Kihyun laughed, and Changkyun was sure he heard the sound of angels.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you got it some way or another,” Kihyun responded.

“Well, I’ll get going now. Thank you so much for bringing this to me,” the younger man said while starting to walk backwards. Kihyun stood there, waving, as Changkyun fully turned around and headed towards his dorm. He immediately longed for Kihyun’s presence again, missing the way his hand felt against his own.

_ “Oh fuck, I’m screwed.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Changkyun wondering if Kihyun's looks are legal lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute lil chapter with these crackheads~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> i am what i am: Changkyun  
onehunnit: Jooheon

**[i am what i am, onehunnit]**

**onehunnit: ** ok its been three hours

**onehunnit: ** and you still havent texted me like you promised

**onehunnit: ** so what happened at the cafe?

**onehunnit: ** are you okay?

**onehunnit: ** kyunnie??

**i am what i am: ** shit hyung i was sleeping sorry

**onehunnit: ** at 8 pm?

**i am what i am: ** dont question me

**i am what i am: ** but going back to your question

**i am what i am: ** do you think

**i am what i am: ** nvm its stupid

**onehunnit: ** hey you know you can come to me about anything right?

**i am what i am: ** yeah i know

**i am what i am: ** i just realized that it was kind of a douchey thing

**i am what i am: ** so can we just drop it?

**onehunnit: ** you sure?

**i am what i am: ** yes hyung

**i am what i am: ** im sure

**onehunnit: ** ok i trust you

**onehunnit: ** now go ahead and get some sleep 

**i am what i am: ** hah you dont have to tell me twice

**onehunnit: ** hey kyunnie?

**onehunnit: ** changkyun?

**onehunnit: ** wow you really weren’t kidding

**onehunnit: ** i just want you to know

**onehunnit: ** i love you bro

**onehunnit: ** goodnight~~

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**Kyun: ** [screenshot]

**Kyun: ** look what i just woke up to!!!!!

**Kyun: ** i am a happy bro :DDDDD

**Minnie: ** awww jooheonieeeee~~~

**HOEseok: ** thats so cUtE

**WonInAMillion: ** we love bros

**honeyyy: ** IM FUCKING CHANGKYUN

**Kyun: ** how did you know my middle name?

**honeyyy: ** i take EVERYTHING back

**honeyyy: ** you cant just expose me like that

**Kyun: ** you know, thats funny…

**Kyun: ** i recall you doing something very similar to me a while ago

**Kyun: ** hmmm

**honeyyy: ** so i guess you’d be fine with me sharing our private messages from when we first met kihyun?

**Kyun: ** NONOO HYUNG IM SO SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN

**Kihyun: ** ??? i am intrigued

**Kyun: ** NO KIHYUN LEAVE NOW BEFORE HE SAYS ANYTHING

**WonInAMillion: ** I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE

**HOEseok: ** lmao hes been typing that for like a whole two minutes

**PapaBear: ** are we just exposing everyone rn?

**Minnie: ** i guess so

**honeyyy: ** you know what? im gonna be a GOOD BRO and NOT SHARE PRIVATE MESSAGES

**honeyyy: ** THEYRE FUCKING PRIVATE FOR A REASON CHANGKYUN

**Kyun: ** i just wanted to show them how soft you were being

**WonInAMillion: ** yeah joo its nothing we havent seen before

**honeyyy: ** but like

**honeyyy: ** still

**PapaBear: ** when you realize your argument is invalid

**honeyyy: ** oh shut up hyung

**Kyun: ** see i knew you werent really mad at me

**Kyun: ** you loooooooooooooooove me ;)

**honeyyy: ** im literally blocking you

**Kyun: ** :O you wouldnt dare

**honeyyy: ** The person you are trying to contact is no available at the moment.

**honeyyy: ** *not

**Kyun: ** for fucks sake jooheon

**Minnie: ** im wHeEzInG

**PapaBear: ** ok children lets calm down now

**Kihyun: ** thats literally impossible for them lets be honest here

**PapaBear: ** yeah i dont even know why i try

.

.

.

**Kyun: ** guys help

**Kihyun: ** you good?

**Kyun: ** physically yes

**HOEseok: ** oh no my baby whats wrong

**Kyun: ** mayhaps im in a bit of a predicament

**WonInAMillion: ** im surprised you were able to spell predicament right

**Kyun: ** ugh rude

**Kyun: ** i guess i’ll ask my other friends for help

**WonInAMillion: ** HAH thats funny

**Kyun: ** yeah who am i kidding i dont have any other friends

**Minnie: ** so we’re just gonna ignore the fact that our kyunnie needs help?

**Kihyun: ** oh yeah lmao

**Kyun: ** so as i was saying

**Kyun: ** help

**honeyyy: ** GET ON WITH IT ALREADY

**Kyun: ** ok geez calm your tiddies

**Kyun: ** well i was feeling rAmBuNcTiOuS today so i went out to do something

**Kyun: ** you know what i’ll just send a picture

**Kyun: **

**Kyun: ** so i did a thing…

**WonInAMillion: ** !!!!!!!!!!!!

**HOEseok: ** you’re bLONDE

**Minnie: ** fucking bLONDE

**Kyun: ** does it not look good?

**Kihyun: ** DAMNN KYUN

**Kihyun: ** I DIDNT THINK BLONDE WOULD SUIT YOU AS MUCH AS IT DOES

**Kihyun: ** BUT HOLY FUCK

**WonInAMillion: ** okay thats a little much kihyun

**Kihyun: ** oh well  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**honeyyy: ** BRO

**honeyyy: ** BROOOO

**honeyyy: ** BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HOEseok: ** i think you broke him

**PapaBear: ** wow it looks really good!!!

**Kyun: ** aww thanks guys

**Minnie: ** so what makes this a problem?

**Kyun: ** oh yeah

**Kyun: ** funny story

**Kyun: ** you’re gonna laugh

**Kihyun: ** mkay slightly worried but continue

**Kyun: ** so i didnt look at the prices for the place i went to ahahhaa

**Kyun: ** so now im officially broke

**PapaBear: ** WHAT

**Kyun: ** im sorry!!

**Kyun: ** technically im not actually broke, i still have some money

**Minnie: ** how much?

**Kyun: ** ...

**Kyun: ** 13 dollars….

**HOEseok: ** CHANGKYUN

**Kyun: ** AND 42 CENTS!!!

**WonInAMillion: ** HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT ANY BETTER

**honeyyy: ** for fucks sake changkyun

**Kyun: ** hey if it makes you feel any better i didnt think itd be that much

**Kyun: ** and the end result was pretty damn good if i say so myself

**Kihyun: ** minus the fact that you only have enough money for about 3 or 4 gallons of milk

**Kyun: ** fuck

**Kyun:** how am i gonna survive?? im a hungry boi i need to eat

**Kihyun: ** i can cook for you

**Minnie: ** yeah you have us

**Kyun: ** are you sure?

**Kihyun: ** yeah of course

**Kihyun: ** i’d be happy to help :D

**Kyun: ** you better be a good cook

**Kihyun: ** i’m above average for sure

**PapaBear: ** ok kyunnie you know i love you and im not trying to judge but

**PapaBear: ** why on earth did you not look at the prices

**Kyun: ** well i mean it all went by pretty fast

**Kyun: ** he just did me for a few minutes and then boom it was done

**WonInAMillion: ** THATS WHAT SHE SAID

**WonInAMillion: ** or “he” in this case ;))))

**Kyun: ** wAIT NOT LIKE THAT

**WonInAMillion: ** im sorry i had to the moment was too perfect

**HOEseok: ** smh i swear im in love with a 12 year old

**Kihyun: ** whoaaaa there buddy

**HOEseok: ** you know what i mean

**Kyun: ** im cALLING THE POLICE

**honeyyy: ** *presses 911 on the microwave*

**Kihyun: ** “911 whats your emergency”

**Minnie: ** vine is dead get over it

**Kihyun: ** GASPP

**Kihyun: ** did you just insult vine

**Minnie: ** maybe

**Kihyun: ** what the FUCK is up kyle

**Kyun: ** no what did you SAY

**Kihyun: ** what the FUCK dude

**Kyun: ** step the FUCK up

**Minnie: ** why are you guys so goddamn weird

**Kyun: ** next time you fucking put a hand on me imma fucking rip your face off BITCH

**Kihyun: ** what did he do?

**Kyun: ** CAUSE HE FUCKING PUSHED ME

**Minnie: ** I GET IT JESUS CHRIST

**Minnie: ** HOLY MOTHER OF GOD

**HOEseok:** lmaoo get yourself a man that will quote vines with you

**WonInAMillion: ** thats what i call love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did use dollars instead of won, I am aware. I just didn't wanna complicate it too much. But for those of you who like things to be ~authentic~ the amount would be about 15550 won. Anyways the takeaway was that he's broke lmao
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Never heard of her...
> 
> And yes this is based on that one Hoshi pick up line don't judge me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepy turtle: Hyungwon  
kkukkungie: Changkyun
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**[** ** _WonInAMillion_ ** ** changed ** ** _Kihyun_ ** **’s name to ** ** _Soon_ ** **]**

**Soon: ** HYUNGWON i swear to god

**Soon: ** will you ever let this go?

**WonInAMillion: ** hah nOPE

**Soon: ** its not even a big deal

**PapaBear: ** anyone care to explain?

**WonInAMillion: ** oh my god it was HiLaRiOuS

**Soon: **

**Kyun: ** OOH SPILL THE TEA

**Minnie: ** i agree sPILLLL

**WonInAMillion: ** i’ll wait until everyone’s online

**HOEseok: ** i have been summoned whats going on

**HOEseok:** wait kihyun how'd you get that picture of me??? also YOU FUCKING MEMED ME?!?!??!

**HOEseok: **nvm its not important just TELL ME TELL ME

**WonInAMillion: ** ok hold on we need one more person

**Soon: ** jesus christ

**WonInAMillion: ** @honeyyy

**HOEseok: ** @honeyyy

**Minnie: ** @honeyyy

**PapaBear: ** @honeyyy

**Kyun: ** @honeyyy GET YOUR ASS ON HERE

**honeyyy: ** HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT

**honeyyy: ** CANT A MAN SHIT IN PEACE

**honeyyy: ** I REALLY THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS WRONG AND WHEN I SAY I WAS PUSHING AS HARD AS I COULD

**Kyun: ** HYUGN STOP WE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

**honeyyy: ** sorry hehe

**honeyyy: ** so… whats up?

**PapaBear: ** hyungwon and kihyun have a story for us

**Soon: ** omg i dont know why this has become such a big deal

**WonInAMillion: ** HUSH im telling the story

**WonInAMillion: ** so ki and i went out for coffee today 

**WonInAMillion: ** you know just two bros hanging out for bro time

**Minnie: ** GET ON WITH IT

**Soon: ** ok so we were at the cafe and we went up to the counter

**WonInAMillion: ** i said I’M TELLING THE STORY

**WonInAMillion: ** so anyways we were at the cafe and we went up to the counter

**Soon: ** -_-

**WonInAMillion: ** i ordered my usual and kihyun ordered the gross pumpkin spice latte

**HOEseok: ** GASP it is not gRoSs

**WonInAMillion: ** mOVING oN (we will have to talk later babe)

**HOEseok: ** uh oh

**Kyun: ** rip

**WonInAMillion: ** well throughout the whole time we were there, kihyun kept staring at the barista

**WonInAMillion: ** like probably undressing him with his eyes

**Kihyun: ** FUCK YOU NO I WASNT

**WonInAMillion: ** OK I SWEAR IF ONE MORE PERSON INTERRUPTS ME I WILL BLOCK ALL OF YOU

**WonInAMillion: ** are we CLEAR?

**honeyyy: ** yes hyung

**WonInAMillion: ** GOOD

**WonInAMillion: ** so when the barista asked for our names i said “hyungwon” like a NORMAL PERSON

**WonInAMillion: ** AND OUR LITTLE KIHYUN OVER HERE

**WonInAMillion: ** “Well most people call me Kihyun, but you can call me soon” WITH A BIG FUCKING WINK AT THE END

**Soon: ** i dont understand why you made such a big deal out of this

**Soon: ** i was just casually flirting with someone i found attractive

**Soon: ** that isnt that bad right?

**Minnie: ** A;RSNFGVAJHNGAI

**Minnie: ** THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT IVE SEEN FHDDFDHH

**PapaBear: ** DAMNN KIHYUN THAT WAS SMOOTH

**HOEseok: ** *wipes tears* our little baby is all grown up

**Soon: ** oh screw you guys 

**honeyyy: ** AHAHHAHAHAHAHA

**WonInAMillion: ** the poor barista got so red it was honestly a little adorable

**HOEseok: ** hEY >:(

**WonInAMillion: ** dont worry i wouldnt steal kihyun’s man like that

**Soon: ** hes not mine asdhgakjdg

**Minnie: ** *yet

**Soon: ** WELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO

**Soon: ** HE WAS REALLY CUTE OK

**Kyun: ** i mean do what you need to do

**Soon: ** THANK YOU

**Soon: ** see kyunnie agrees with me

**Kyun: ** :)

**[sleepy turtle, kkukkungie]**

**sleepy turtle: ** hi Changkyun

**kkukkungie: ** hi…?

**sleepy turtle: ** just wanted to check up on you

**kkukkungie: ** ok??? im fine

**sleepy turtle: ** are you sure?

**kkukkungie: ** what makes you say im not

**sleepy turtle: ** well

**sleepy turtle: ** you like kihyun right?

**sleepy turtle: ** i just thought you’d feel weird hearing about him liking someone else

**kkukkungie: ** i dont like him

**sleepy turtle: ** yeah ok

**kkukkungie: ** im serious, i dont

**kkukkungie: ** he’s just a friend

**sleepy turtle: ** if you say so

**kkukkungie: ** smh hyung

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**Minnie:** WAIT

**Minnie: ** did you even give him your number?

**Soon: ** …

**WonInAMillion: ** OH MY GOF FASHDGKADS

**Soon: ** im an idiot

**honeyyy: ** YOU DIDNT

**PapaBear: ** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**HOEseok: ** LMAO IM SCREECHING

**HOEseok: ** MY STOMACH HURTS

**Soon: ** how could i have said that and not given him my number ahhhdghaklshka

**Soon: ** im an actual clown

**WonInAMillion: ** yeah you are

**Soon: ** well there goes my chance with cute barista guy 

**[sleepy turtle, kkukkungie]**

**kkukkungie: ** :D

**sleepy turtle: ** “just a friend” my ass

**kkukkungie: ** you know, this is a conversation for later

**sleepy turtle: ** ughh fine

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**Kyun: ** aww that sucks kihyun :(((

**Soon: ** i know :((((

**Soon: ** oh well

**[** ** _Minnie _ ** **changed ** ** _Soon_ ** **’s name to ** ** _A CLOWN_ ** **]**

**A CLOWN: ** was this necessary?

**A CLOWN: ** dont answer that, i know the answer is yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to incorporate the "hi Changkyun" thing somehow lmao
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Philosophical Kyun has entered the chat*
> 
> Just some late night thoughts and perhaps a little Changki development???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I actually told myself I was going to update around Thanksgiving but then procrastination said hi and then... it's here now.
> 
> Enjoy?

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**[** ** _Kyun_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _Philosophical Kyun_ ** **]**

**Philosophical Kyun: ** ok i’ve spent the last few hours just thinking so here we go

**honeyyy: ** oH NO NOT AGAIN

**Minnie: ** ITS HAPPENING

**WonInAMillion: ** please kyunnie

**WonInAMillion: ** for the love of god

**WonInAMillion: ** GO TO SLEEP

**PapaBear: ** he’s right, its 3 am

**Philosophical Kyun: ** but 

**HOEseok: ** pleaseeeee kyun just get some rest

**Philosophical Kyun: ** i took a nap earlier, im not tired

**honeyyy: ** and he says he’s not a baby

**Philosophical Kyun: ** ok we’re not gonna get into this

**A CLOWN: ** what’s going on it is three in the fucking morning

**Minnie: ** kyunnie is about to get all philosophical

**Philosophical Kyun: ** i have a lot of thoughts okay can i just

**WonInAMillion: ** NO PLEASE GO TO BED SO WE CAN ALSO GO TO BED

**PapaBear: ** yes please changkyun you need to sleep

**honeyyy: ** im just gonna mute this chat

**honeyyy: ** goodnight everyone

**Minnie: ** ooh good idea

**Philosophical Kyun: ** no one wants to listen to me then?

**Philosophical Kyun: ** fine ugh

**A CLOWN: ** no wait

**A CLOWN: ** i’ll listen

**Philosophical Kyun:** really?

**A CLOWN: ** of course!

**A CLOWN: ** lets move to a private chat though

**Philosophical Kyun: ** okay

**[Changkyun, Kihyun]**

**Changkyun: ** you’re really okay with listening to my thoughts? they’re kind of dumb

**Changkyun: ** and it’s really late

**Kihyun: ** im sure they aren’t dumb

**Kihyun: ** you’re a smart guy changkyun

**Kihyun: ** except when it comes to spending money ;)

**Changkyun: ** omg shut up that was one time >:(

**Kihyun: ** lmaoo

**Kihyun: ** welp im ready for you to blow me away with your 3 am thoughts :)

**Changkyun: ** dfafdjafd i dont think they’ll blow you away necessarily

**Changkyun: ** but these names are too boring let me just

**[** ** _Changkyun_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _Kyunnie_ ** **]**

**[** ** _Kyunnie_ ** ** changed ** ** _Kihyun_ ** **’s name to ** ** _HamsterHyung_ ** **]**

**HamsterHyung: ** ugh im offended

**HamsterHyung: ** why am i a hamster?!?

**Kyunnie: ** cheeks

**HamsterHyung: ** ?

**Kyunnie: ** your cheeks are just so squishable like a hamster

**HamsterHyung: ** please, if anything im a shark

**Kyunnie: ** LMAOOOO GOOD ONE HYUNG AHAHHAHAH

**HamsterHyung: ** im not kidding >:( im a SHARK

**Kyunnie: ** you cant possibly be serious hyung

**Kyunnie: ** you? a shark?

**HamsterHyung: ** yes, a shark

**Kyunnie: ** fine

**Kyunnie: ** baaaabyyyy shark do do do do do do

**HamsterHyung: ** NO

**Kyunnie: ** lol you’re still a hamster

**[** ** _HamsterHyung_ ** ** changed ** ** _Kyunnie_ ** **’s name to ** ** _~Cutie~_ ** **]**

**~Cutie~: ** ...

**~Cutie~: ** what’s with the name?

**HamsterHyung: ** ok i take it back you arent that smart after all

**~Cutie~: ** no i mean like

**~Cutie~: ** why would you be calling me cute?

**HamsterHyung: ** do i need to spell it out for you or something lmao

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re cute, so im calling you cutie

**~Cutie~: ** oh

**~Cutie~: ** thanks :D

**HamsterHyung: ** no problem cutie

**~Cutie~: ** asdjfjfdjd stop

**HamsterHyung: ** :)

**HamsterHyung: ** so, cutie, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about?

**~Cutie~: ** asdfkadf sure

**~Cutie~: ** well the first one was kinda silly, like more of a 1 am thought

**~Cutie~: ** when butterflies are nervous, do you think they get humans in their stomach?

**~Cutie~: ** and then i just started imagining a butterfly with a huge ass stomach and nearly peed myself

**HamsterHyung: ** lmaoo ive never thought of it like that

**HamsterHyung: ** what would it feel like to have humans in your stomach? bc the whole point of the butterfly is that it feels like they’re flying around

**HamsterHyung: ** so would your stomach just feel like a disappointment?

**~Cutie~: ** OMG HYUNG ALSKJFAD

**~Cutie~: ** you think humans are disappointments?

**HamsterHyung: ** just men

**~Cutie~: ** oof amen to that 

**HamsterHyung: ** so what else did you think about?

**~Cutie~: ** well have you ever realized that money is only useful once you get rid of it?

**~Cutie~: ** like you use money to buy things, and to buy things you have to lose money

**~Cutie~: ** its just ironic how people find money so so valuable, yet its meant to be given away

**HamsterHyung:** thats a really interesting way to look at it kyun

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re deemed smart again

**~Cutie~: ** yayy

**~Cutie~: ** also what if there’s a sign on mars that says “Congrats humans, you completed level one”

**~Cutie~: ** imagine how chaotic the world would become

**HamsterHyung: ** lmaoo all the conspiracies would be true

**~Cutie~: ** shane dawson is quaking

**HamsterHyung: ** OMG YESS SHANE!!

**HamsterHyung: ** sorry i got sidetracked, what else you got for me?

**~Cutie~: ** well you know how the week after halloween all the candy is like 50% off?

**HamsterHyung: ** yeah...

**~Cutie~: ** isnt that kind of like the adult version of trick or treating

**HamsterHyung: ** wellllll

**HamsterHyung: ** if that’s the case then i’ve been trick or treating my whole life

**~Cutie~: ** ok this is my last one

**~Cutie~: ** it’s kinda deep

**~Cutie~: ** if you really think about it, the person we talk to the most is ourselves

**~Cutie~: ** there probably will never be someone we have more conversations with other than ourselves

**~Cutie~: ** and we’re not even saying a single word out loud

**~Cutie~: ** every thought we have, every time we read something in our head (like reading these texts), every time we have that little voice in our head wondering whether or not we should do something, we won’t ever talk to someone as many times as we do to our own brain

**HamsterHyung: ** woah

**~Cutie~: ** im sorry, was that too much?

**HamsterHyung: ** no of course not

**HamsterHyung: ** i guess thats my new goal then

**~Cutie~: ** ?? what is?

**HamsterHyung: ** to talk to you more than you talk to yourself

**~Cutie~: ** ahhhhhh hyung

**HamsterHyung: ** i promise to talk to you and listen to you as much as i can!

**~Cutie~: ** what did i do to deserve you hyung adsfad

**HamsterHyung: ** well i am prettttyyyy great

**~Cutie~: ** oh shut up before i take it back

**HamsterHyung: ** hehehe

**~Cutie~: ** but hyung seriously

**~Cutie~: ** thank you for listening to me

**~Cutie~: ** it really sounded like no one wanted to talk to me

**HamsterHyung: ** well it is really late…

**~Cutie~: ** oh shit hyung im sorry, you should be sleeping

**HamsterHyung: ** nahh its fine

**HamsterHyung: ** im glad i got to talk to you

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re a really great person

**~Cutie~: ** awww you’re making me blush

**HamsterHyung: ** good :P

**~Cutie~: ** i really should let you sleep

**HamsterHyung: ** yeah i have class tomorrow

**HamsterHyung; ** or today, i guess

**~Cutie~: ** HYUNG

**~Cutie~: ** HOW COULD YOU LET ME KEEP YOU UP

**HamsterHyung: ** relax kyunnie, i’ll be fine

**HamsterHyung: ** will it make you happy if i go to bed now?

**~Cutie~: ** YES YOU NEED TO REST

**HamsterHyung: ** as long as you go to bed too

**~Cutie~: ** fine

**~Cutie~: ** i was getting a little tired anyway

**HamsterHyung: **

**HamsterHyung: ** goodnight!!

**~Cutie~: ** you call me cute but you’re the cuter one here

**HamsterHyung: ** ugh no im not, you’re cuter

**~Cutie~: ** that’s a big fat lie, but ok

**HamsterHyung: ** >:(

**~Cutie~: ** go to sleep now

**HamsterHyung: ** no >:(

**~Cutie~: ** WHAT WHY

**HamsterHyung: ** not until you show me your cute face >:(

**~Cutie~: ** hyunggggg

**HamsterHyung: ** >:(

**~Cutie~: **

**~Cutie~: ** ugghgh there you go

**~Cutie~: ** eww i look so gross :(

**HamsterHyung: ** literally sHUT UP

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re cuteee

**~Cutie~: ** whatever you say hyung

**~Cutie~: ** now goodnight

**HamsterHyung: ** goodnight cutie!!!

**~Cutie~: ** sjjssjs night hyung :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changki stop being cute challenge: fail
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys confront Changkyun about his feelings~~~
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling really good today so here's a new chapter! 
> 
> sleepy turtle: Hyungwon
> 
> kkukkungie: Changkyun

**[The Breakfast Bunch :D]**

**honeyyy: ** hey is anyone getting knocks on their door?

**Minnie: ** the fuck? no

**HOEseok: ** actually yes

**WonInAMillion: ** someone’s been knocking at our door for a while now but we’re just ignoring it lol

**A CLOWN: ** is no one gonna acknowledge jooheon’s weird ass question

**Philosophical Kyun: ** i was just about to say that

**honeyyy: ** why are you guys ignoring the knocks? shouldn’t you check who it is at least?

**PapaBear: ** this is getting highly suspicious…

**WonInAMillion: ** but like

**WonInAMillion: ** i’d have to get up for that

**HOEseok: ** :)

**honeyyy: ** OH MY GOD ARE YOU ACTUALLY STUPID

**honeyyy: ** ITS ME IM THE KNOCKING

**honeyyy: ** YOU DIDNT ANSWER SO I WAS TRYING TO BE PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE

**honeyyy: ** BUT YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING WTF

**honeyyy: ** JUST OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR

**WonInAMillion: ** not it

**HOEseok: ** goddamn it

**WonInAMillion: ** hehe love you <3

**Philosophical Kyun: ** i feel like that could’ve gone way better

**Philosophical Kyun: ** im sorry bro

**Minnie: ** he gave his best effort

**Minnie: ** when you try your best but you dont succeeeeeed

**A CLOWN: ** press ‘f’ to pay respects

**Philosophical Kyun: ** f

**Minnie: ** f

**PapaBear: ** g

**PapaBear: ** wAIT-

**Philosophical Kyun: ** LMAOOO IM CRYING

**A CLOWN: ** he really said “screw this”

**honeyyy: ** ok im back teehee

**honeyyy: ** sleepover at wonnie and hoseokie’s dorm!!

**HOEseok: ** wHAT

**WonInAMillion: ** excuse me we did not agree to this

**honeyyy: ** uhh yeah you did

**honeyyy: ** i told you guys i was lonely and that it’d be great if we had all the guys together

**honeyyy: ** then you said “yeah i agree we should get together”

**WonInAMillion: ** THAT DOESN’T MEAN RIGHT THIS SECOND

**Minnie: ** lol i already left

**HOEseok: ** well obviously we weren’t gonna say no to having yall over

**WonInAMillion: ** but-

**HOEseok: ** they’re our friends! they should be able to come over whenever they want

**HOEseok: ** (ok but not actually whenever, please respect boundaries thanks)

**PapaBear: ** so… are we hanging out?

**honeyyy: ** i brought movies

**WonInAMillion ** i knew we should’ve asked what was in that bag

**HOEseok: ** you know what? SLEEPOVER AT OUR PLACE

**honeyyy: ** HELL YEAH IT’S A FUCKING PARTY NOWWW

**WonInAMillion: ** so who’s coming?

**Minnie: ** i’m like 2 minutes away

**PapaBear: ** im on my way!

**A CLOWN: ** can’t sorry, i’ve got homework :(

**Philosophical Kyun: ** me too, sorry guys

**HOEseok: ** aww okkkk, study hard!

**Philosophical Kyun: ** thanks guys

**A CLOWN: ** have fun!

.

.

.

**[sleepy turtle, kkukkungie]**

**sleepy turtle: ** hey ok so hoseok was going through my messages and he found our conversation from before

**sleepy turtle: ** and it has cometh to my attention that we still need to have a certain conversation about certain feelings

**kkukkungie: ** “cometh”? are you fucking serious?

**sleepy turtle: ** “watch your language” - hyunwoo

**kkukkungie: ** *rolls eyes*

**sleepy turtle: ** “does he actually think you won’t tell me what he’s doing? this kid… also tell him to stop with the attitude” - hyunwoo

**kkukkungie: ** ok dad

**kkukkungie: ** legit almost said boomer but i would’ve gotten my ass kicked lol

**sleepy turtle: ** did you not see what hyunwoo said

**kkukkungie: ** WAIT STOP DONT TELL HIM

**sleepy turtle: ** fine lmao i wont

**sleepy turtle: ** anygays, back to our conversation

**kkukkungie: ** oh

**kkukkungie: ** what do you wanna know?

**sleepy turtle: ** everything

**kkukkungie: ** well it all started on January 26th, 1996 when i was born

**sleepy turtle: ** “obviously not like that dumbass” -min

**kkukkungie: ** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**sleepy turtle: ** ok i guess i’ll start simple

**sleepy turtle: ** do you like ki?

**kkukkungie: ** well

**kkukkungie: ** i definitely don’t  _ not _ like him

**kkukkungie: ** i mean he’s really nice

**kkukkungie: ** and easy to talk to

**kkukkungie: ** i just find this comfort in him you know?

**kkukkungie: ** like i could be with him for hours and not get tired

**kkukkungie: ** and lets be honest he’s really attractive

**kkukkungie: ** have you seen his smile? could probably give someone a heart attack bc it’s so precious

**kkukkungie:** he just makes me feel like i shouldn’t be afraid to show him who i really am

**kkukkungie: ** he listened to me the entire night when i went all philosophical and i couldn’t be more grateful for that

**kkukkungie: ** he could’ve easily just went back to sleep but decided to stay with me and actually listen to me

**kkukkungie: ** i guess i just really admire him for doing that

**kkukkungie: ** …

**kkukkungie: ** hehe maybe i went a little overboard

**sleepy turtle: ** “damn he’s fucking WHIPPED” - joo

**kkukkungie: ** -_-

**kkukkungie: ** oh for fucks sake

**[** ** _Changkyun_ ** ** created a New Chat with** ** _ Hyungwon, Hoseok, Jooheon, Minhyuk, _ ** **and ** ** _Hyunwoo_ ** **]**

**[** ** _Changkyun_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _Pls Stop with the Quotations_ ** **]**

**Changkyun: ** there problem solved

**Minhyuk: ** these names are gross

**[** ** _Minhyuk_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _sunshine_ ** **]**

**[** ** _sunshine_ ** ** changed ** ** _Hoseok_ ** **’s name to ** ** _bunbun_ ** **]**

**[** ** _sunshine_ ** ** changed ** ** _Hyunwoo_ ** **’s name to ** ** _hyunwhoop_ ** **]**

**[** ** _sunshine_ ** ** changed ** ** _Jooheon_ ** **’s name to ** ** _honeybee_ ** **]**

**[** ** _sunshine_ ** ** changed ** ** _Changkyun_ ** **’s name to ** ** _wHIPPED_ ** **]**

**[** ** _sunshine_ ** ** changed ** ** _Hyungwon_ ** **’s name to ** ** _frog lookin ass_ ** **]**

**frog lookin ass: ** i won’t hesitate to kick you out of this dorm

**sunshine: ** :)

**bunbun: ** STOP we’re getting off topic

**wHIPPED: ** damn it i thought this would distract you

**honeybee: ** hah you thought

**wHIPPED: ** :((((

**hyunwhoop: ** CAN WE JUST PLEASE TALK ABOUT KYUN PLEASE PLEASE

**hyunwhoop: ** I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY NEW TEA IN SO LONG

**hyunwhoop: ** MY LIFE IS SO BORING RN JUST PLEASE GIVE ME THIS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

**frog lookin ass: ** i mean…

**wHIPPED: ** ugh fine

**wHIPPED: ** i think this was bound to happen anyway so i’ll just get it over with

**wHIPPED: ** maybe i have a small crush on ki hyung

**wHIPPED: ** there, you happy?

**honeybee: ** “small crush” my ass

**sunshine: ** did you see the messages you sent hyungwonnie???

**wHIPPED: ** ok so maybe it’s a little more than a small crush

**wHIPPED: ** i cant help it if he makes me feel like im floating

**hyunwhoop: ** he’s not giving you drugs is he?

**wHIPPED: ** what? no of course not!!

**hyunwhoop: ** ok good, bc just saying, like, if he makes you feel like you’re floating…

**wHIPPED: ** i just meant like i get all flustered and giddy when he’s around

**wHIPPED: ** my heart does little flippity-flips

**bunbun: ** that was so cute T_T

**frog lookin ass: ** i think there’s still one more question needed to be answered

**frog lookin ass: ** what are you gonna do about it?

**honeybee: ** are you gonna ask him out?

**wHIPPED: ** i dont know, he probably wont wanna go out with me

**sunshine: ** thats bullshit, any guy would be lucky to date you

**wHIPPED: ** hah more like i’d be lucky to date any guy

**honeybee: ** stop it kyun, you’re an amazing person

**hyunwhoop: ** yeah and if someone tries to tell you otherwise, just let us know and we’ll beat them up :D

**frog lookin ass:** that smile at the end just s e n d s

**frog lookin ass: ** but yeah don’t believe that you’re anything less than a wonderful, smart, funny, talented, kind, and humble guy

**bunbun: ** lets not forget you’re fucking hOT

**frog lookin ass: ** i was about to get mad but then i thought about it and was like “well… you have a point”

**wHIPPED: ** thanks guys, it really means a lot

**wHIPPED: ** i love you guys

**sunshine: ** not like how you love ki lmaoooo

**wHIPPED: ** correction: i love everyone but min

**sunshine: ** :O

**wHIPPED: ** kidding <3 <3

**hyunwhoop: ** hey kyun what makes you automatically think that kihyun won’t go out with you?

**honeybee: ** yeah didn’t he say that you were cute on the first day you guys met?

**wHIPPED: ** well he  _ does _ call me cutie

**frog lookin ass: ** wHAT

  
  
**bunbun: ** AND I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS?!?!?

**wHIPPED: ** i mean it’s not that big of a deal, he just changed my name to “~Cutie~” in our priv chat and constantly calls me cute

**wHIPPED: ** he even said i was cuter than him which like hello??? does he have eyes???

**hyunwhoops: ** PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

**wHIPPED: ** [screenshot]

**frog lookin ass: ** uhhhh

**wHIPPED: ** guys?

**wHIPPED: ** it’s been like 10 minutes what happened

**wHIPPED: ** YOU CANT JUST SAY “UHHHH” AND THEN LEAVE

**wHIPPED: ** I NEED ANSWERS

**honeybee: ** ok we had a lil council meeting

**sunshine: ** who’s gonna tell him

**frog lookin ass: ** not it

**hyunwhoop: ** well someone has to do it bc he obviously cant figure it out for himself

**wHIPPED: ** im RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW >:(

**bunbun: ** ok kyun i dont wanna get your hopes up but

**bunbun: ** it sort of looks like he likes you too

**wHIPPED: ** you’re crazy

**frog lookin ass: ** no he’s not

**frog lookin ass: ** idk about everyone else but when i text ki he isn’t all mushy like he is with you

**hyunwhoop: ** yeah he’s very straightforward with me

**wHIPPED: ** well that doesnt mean he likes me

**sunshine: ** maybe not, but he definitely doesn’t  _ not _ like you

**wHIPPED: ** …

**wHIPPED: ** i gotta go

**wHIPPED: ** i really have to finish my homework

**wHIPPED: ** and you should get back to your sleepover

**wHIPPED: ** goodnight

**hyunwhoop: ** sigh what are we gonna do with this kid

.

.

.

The rest of the night back at the dorm was filled with giggles and gasps as the movies played, the television screen casting shadows that danced across their faces in the dark. Meanwhile, Changkyun hadn’t finished his homework. In fact, he put it away immediately after saying goodnight to the chat, and lay there on his bed filling his mind with different possibilities, scenarios, and what-ifs. Nevertheless, he woke up the next morning with the biggest, goofiest smile plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself I'm Hyunwoo being absolutely desperate for some tea lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's doing it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped forward a couple months, just know that Kihyun and Changkyun have gotten a lot closer (well all of them really) and Changkyun is coming to terms with his feelings for Kihyun.
> 
> Enjoy!

**[Pls Stop with the Quotations]**

**[** ** _wHIPPED_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _I’M DOING IT_ ** **]**

**honeybee: ** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE DOING IT

**frog lookin ass: ** DOING HWAT DOING WHAT DOING WHAT SOING WHAT

**bunbun: ** there are so many things wrong with that message

**hyunwhoop: ** OOOOH SPILL

**wHIPPED: ** i think i wanna ask kihyun out...

**sunshine: ** AWWHHWHW FUCK YEAH

**bunbun: ** YAYYAYYAYY <3 <3 <3

**frog lookin ass: ** i’m proud of you kyunnie

**frog lookin ass: ** you’re a big boy now

**wHIPPED: ** fine i guess you don’t wanna hear the details since you’re too focused on teasing me…

**hyunwhoop: ** HYUNGWON I WILL BREAK YOUR PHONE INTO 39875 DIFFERENT PIECES IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP

**honeyyy: ** damn hyunwoo hyung’s really desperate for the tea

**hyunwhoop: ** my life has gotten so boring and this is my only form of entertainment

**sunshine: ** why don’t you just watch tv or somethin?

**hyunwhoop: ** it’s not the same

**bunbun: ** it’s not the same

**hyunwhoop: ** great minds think alike

**bunbun: ** ayyyyyy

**honeybee: ** STOP WE’RE OFF TOPIC

**sunshine: ** give us the details kyunnie!!

**wHIPPPED: ** well we’ve been talking a lot recently and i think i really like him

**wHIPPED: ** correction: i KNOW i really like him

**wHIPPED: ** :D

**honeybee: ** awww i’m proud of you bro

**bunbun: ** i wish you the best of luck!!! 

**wHIPPED: ** i just hope it all goes well

**wHIPPED: ** i know i’m not supposed to get my hopes up and all that shit but i think he likes me too

**wHIPPED: ** he’s always saying things that make me all red and blushing

**wHIPPED: ** i mean he has to be doing that on purpose right?

**sunshine: ** uhh it depends, we need context

**wHIPPED: ** we were talking pretty late into the night and he says “Are you sure you’re not tired?” and before i could respond he says “Because you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

**hyunwhoop: ** IM GONA HAVE A HEART ATTAKC

**bunbun: ** YOU BROKE HIM

**frog lookin ass: ** damn i didn’t think Ki could say those things

**honeybee: ** well there  _ was  _ that whole barista incident

**sunshine: ** oh god that was so fucking hilarious

**wHIPPED: ** …

**honeybee: ** kyun?

**wHIPPED: ** what if

**wHIPPED: ** oh never mind

**frog lookin ass: ** whatever it is, you can tell us

**wHIPPED: ** it’s just that

**wHIPPED: ** well what if he’s saying that stuff to me because that’s just who he is? i mean if he’s gonna go around being cheesy to strangers, what makes it special that he’s being cheesy with me?

**hyunwhoop: ** but he was being cheesy with someone he  _ liked _

**bunbun: ** oooooh hyung has a point

**sunshine: ** you should be fine!!!!

**frog lookin ass: ** the worst thing that could happen is him saying no

**wHIPPED: ** that doesn’t really make me feel better...

**frog lookin ass: ** i meant it’s not like he’s gonna hate you forever, you guys are too close for that

**wHIPPED: ** but… what if he does hate me forever?

**wHIPPED: ** what if he’s disgusted with me

**honeybee: ** none of us would ever be disgusted with you

**honeybee: ** EVER

**sunshine: ** how about we focus on a brighter side?

**sunshine: ** how are you planning on asking him?

**wHIPPED: ** well first i was planning to invite him over to play video games or something

**bunbun: ** *cough* *cough* nErDs *cough* *cough*

**hyunwhoop: ** dONT INTERRUPT

**wHIPPED: ** thanks dad

**hyunwhoop: ** <3

**wHIPPED: ** and then later i’ll make some food for him, and we’ll sit down and have a pretty intimate talk

**wHIPPED: ** i’m pretty good at those with my big brain™

**wHIPPED: ** and i think i’m just gonna go for it

**wHIPPED: ** just tell him how i feel :)

**wHIPPED: ** maybe have a movie playing as well

**wHIPPED: ** idk i don’t really have a plan except for “I’m gonna ask him out”

**honeybee: ** aww i’m so excited for you bro!!!!

**sunshine: ** you’re gonna do great! ps you better invite me over first and let me choose your outfit

**wHIPPED: ** what’s wrong with how i dress myself?

**sunshine: ** well there isn’t anything *wrong* technically, i just feel like you need to look absolutely d e l i c i o u s for kihyun

**frog lookin ass: ** they’re gonna stay inside not go to a fucking club

**sunshine: ** he still needs to look good

**wHIPPED: ** fine you can do it

**sunshine: ** yayyayayy!!

**wHIPPED: ** so what day should i do it?

**bunbun: ** well how long do you want to wait

**wHIPPED: ** not very long

**honeybee: ** maybe saturday? he shouldn’t have any classes

**wHIPPED: ** i think i could do saturday, that’d be good

**hyunwhoop: ** and if it goes _*_ _ really*  _ well, he won’t have a problem staying the night and sleeping in on a Sunday 👀

**sunshine: ** HYUNWOO OH MY GOD

**wHIPPED: ** ASDFAFSAD IM SCREAMING

**hyunwhoop: ** hmm i bet you will be…

**frog lookin ass: ** STOSTOPSTOTSPPOSTP

**hyunwhoop: ** lmaooooo

**hyunwhoop: ** but for real changkyun, i hope it goes well for you

**sunshine: ** me too!! good luck!

**bunbun: ** be confident!

**frog lookin ass: ** you got this!!

**honeybee: ** im cheering for you bro <3 <3 <3

**wHIPPED: ** thanks guys

**wHIPPED: ** i probably won’t be able to sleep now lol

**wHIPPED: ** let’s just see what happens :)

.

.

.

_ Hey _

_ I’m glad you talked to me the other day _

_ I sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it, im too shy _

_ We’re still on for Saturday right? _

_ yes Kihyun of course we are _

_ did you think I’d regret my feelings that quickly lol _

_ well it never hurts to be cautious... _

_ I assure you that I look forward to our date :) _

_ I do too :D _

_ and Kihyun… _

_ yes? _

_ I really really like you _

_ like a lot _

_ sjssjsjsjs stop you’re making me blush _

_ not gonna say it back? I see how it is then… _

_ Well I already said it back when you finally told me about your feelings _

_ I’m still not hearing it… _

_ ugh you’re so difficult _

_ but I like you too _

_ maybe more than I think I’m supposed to _

_ There it is! _

_ I’ll see you on Saturday Ki _

_ You too <3 _

_ <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot tHiCkENS dun dun dunnnn
> 
> The conversation in italics at the end is between Kihyun and a mystery man if you were confused. Any guesses? (It's lowkey predictable but sjsjjssj anyway)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun asks Kihyun out...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter but...
> 
> Enjoy!

This is it.

It was finally Saturday, and Changkyun was determined to ask Kihyun out. During the past few months, they’ve been getting closer and closer, which only confirmed Changkyun’s feelings. The way Kihyun made him feel just… it felt like home. A simple “hey” would put a smile on Changkyun’s face, lifting his mood with even the mere thought of Kihyun. Every moment with him felt like an eternity, but he longed for him every second they were apart. After some thinking, he realized how he truly felt about the older man. And this moment could either be the greatest night of his life or the worst.

  
  


_ “Changkyunnie: I’ll leave the door unlocked, just come in” _

Minhyuk walked into Changkyun’s dorm about an hour before Kihyun was supposed to arrive. He didn’t know what to expect, but seeing Changkyun pacing and mumbling to himself was definitely not it. 

“I want to have a conversation with you… no that sounds too serious… I need to talk to you… too forward… can weㅡ”

Minhyuk cleared his throat, stopping Changkyun in his tracks. He slowly turned around, relieved to see his friend standing behind him.

“Oh thank god you’re here, I started freaking out a-and I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this correctly,” Changkyun sighed. Minhyuk pulled him into a tight hug, pouring all his support into the embrace. 

“You’ll do great. Just be yourself! Have you met you? You’re a pretty great person.”

Changkyun smiled, “Thanks hyung.” Minhyuk pulled away and gestured towards his closet.

“Let’s get started then!” he yelled a little too loudly. Minhyuk practically galloped his way to the assortment of clothes and had already started to pull things out when Changkyun caught up with him. 

They stood in that room for about 30 minutes, trying on different combinations of clothing and making a mess on his floor. With a final adjustment to Changkyun’s glasses, Minhyuk stepped back and smiled.

“You look fucking hot,” Minhyuk laughed, “I’m pretty damn good at this.”

Changkyun went into the bathroom to see his outfit, and Minhyuk wasn’t necessarily wrong. The way his shirt was tucked in gave him a certain aura that just screams confidence, and he didn’t know his pants could ever look this good on him (he bought them impulsively last year but never wore them, thinking he couldn’t pull it off). He looked at himself in the mirror, letting his image sink in.

“Is that actually me? What the fuck…” he trailed off. Minhyuk stood next to him and started on his hair. 

“You need to sit down or something, my arms will start hurting,” Minhyuk pouted. Changkyun let out a huff and left to get a stool. When he got back, Minhyuk was already plugging in his hair straightener and getting out a brush. He fiddled with his hair until he was satisfied, humming a little to signal that he was done. Changkyun tried to stand up to fully look in the mirror again, but Minhyuk stopped him with his arm.

“Oh honey, you’re not going anywhere. It’s time for makeup.” Changkyun made a face at this and reluctantly sat there as the brunette pulled ᅳ no,  _ hauled  _ ᅳ up his makeup bag. The younger sat staring at the giant bag full of different products, brands, and surprisingly not a lot of brushes. 

Hums coming from Minhyuk filled the room as he focused on getting Changkyun ready. Concealer was applied under his eyes to get rid of the stresses of being a student, light eyeshadow decorated his eyelids, the faintest amount of blush was sprinkled across his cheeks, and a bit of red lip tint adorned his lips ᅳ the cherry on top. 

Minhyuk stepped back, admiring his work of art. His eyes roamed all over Changkyun’s body and face, a smile setting into his own.

“Jesus, if he doesn’t say yes, I fucking will,” he uttered. The two broke into a fit of giggles, nervousness lifting off of Changkyun’s shoulders.

“Come on, he’ll be here in like ten minutes, you need to go!” Changkyun said. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave. You’re welcome by the way,” Minhyuk remarked. Changkyun sighed and walked up to Minhyuk. He put his hand on his shoulder, saying, “Thank you, hyung. Really, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Minhyuk’s eyes lit up at that, and he gave his biggest smile yet. “Good luck Changkyunnie, now go get yourself a boyfriend!” he screamed. Changkyun was taken aback by the volume of his friend, but smiled nevertheless and led him to the door. As Minhyuk walked out, he held up a thumbs up and started for the stairs. All that was left to do was wait. And clean up the mess of clothes on his bedroom floor, of course.

  
  


The sound of knocking filled his dorm exactly eight minutes later, not that he was counting or anything. He rushed out of his room, taking one last look in the mirror, and opened the door.

“Hey Kyunnie, it’s nice to see you again!” Kihyun exclaimed while giving him a hug. Changkyun quickly wrapped his arms around him, feeling safe in his arms. When Kihyun pulled away, Changkyun watched as his eyes went over his body, then back up to his face. 

“You clean up pretty nicely Kyunnie, so cute,” he teased.  _ Cute, huh? Minhyuk definitely thought otherwise.  _ He couldn’t help but turn red at Kihyun’s comment, mind racing before he says, “You’re not too bad yourself, hyung.”

They walked together to his tv, Changkyun turning around to face him. “So I was thinking we could play Super Smash Bros, but if you don’t want to, you can choose something else,” he said. Kihyun shook his head.

“Smash is fine, but prepare yourself for embarrassment. I’m really good at this game, you know,” he smirked. Changkyun scoffed, laughing a little at his hyung’s confidence, while setting up his switch. As the game started, Kihyun settled down on the couch, getting as comfortable as possible. He was handed the controller and chuckled, “You’re going down, cutie.”

  
  


The two had played a total of five long matches, Kihyun winning four of them. Now on their sixth match, both of their characters were down to one life. 

“You call yourself good? It’s taken you almost seven minutes to get me down to one life,” Changkyun remarked. Kihyun frowned at this, pressing the buttons more aggressively.

“Hey it’s not my fault! You made us both pick random and the god damn game gave me a character I don’t play, while you’re sitting over there with fucking Kirby.” Kihyun growled out. Changkyun let out a giggle at how pissed the older was getting. 

“Who even plays Chrom? I don’t know how to fucking control him,” Kihyun spat as his character missed a clear shot again. 

A light bulb went off in Changkyun’s head. He knew exactly how to win a second game.

“His recovery is really good though, he jumps up really really high when you use your up special,” Changkyun lied, “try it, hyung.” Kihyun glanced at Changkyun and found no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Well, it’s his funeral. Kihyun moved his character to the edge and carelessly dropped him down. When he  _ thought _ it was safe, he used his special move, and watched as the character spun up into the airㅡ and plummeted straight down to his death. The giant letters in the middle of the screen ending the game taunted him, while Changkyun was dying of laughter on the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you fell for that, oh my god,” he wheezed out. Kihyun threw his controller on the ground in anger.

“You bitch! I fucking trusted you!” He screamed, pouncing on the younger. Changkyun screamed as well, feeling fingers poking into his sides. He couldn’t sit still; he was rolling, kicking,  _ squirming _ , as Kihyun mercilessly tickled him. Changkyun mustered up all his strength to grab Kihyun and flip them so he had access to his stomach. 

“Don’t you fucking dare. You were the one who tricked  _ me _ soㅡ stop!” he immediately broke out into a fit of laughs and giggles as Changkyun gladly returned the favor. Their tickle war continued until they were both out of breath, laying down next to each other. 

Changkyun slightly turned his head to look at his hyung, admiring the way he looked. He watched as his chest rose up and down rapidly, courtesy of their little tickle war. His eyes trailed up to his face, getting lost in the sharpness of his nose, the curve of his lips, the smoothness of his skin. For a moment he forgot his “mission” for the day. It had felt so good to just hang out with Kihyun and live in the moment. Kihyun turned his head upwards and locked eyes with the younger. 

Changkyun nervously sat up and cleared his throat, “Umm, do you want something to eat? I can make something for us.” Kihyun shook his head with a smile, then his eyes suddenly went wide. 

“What time is it?” he asked frantically. Changkyun took his phone out and glanced at the clock.

“5:14. Why?” he responded. Kihyun stood up and started collecting his things. Changkyun was starting to get worried.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I totally forgot to tell you that I had to leave at five.” he said while rushing to get his stuff together.  _ “Hell no, I’m not about to just give up this moment,”  _ Changkyun thought.

“Oh, well can I talk to you first? It’ll only take a few minutes.”

Kihyun stopped to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, I might be late for my date.”

Changkyun felt the entire world stop as those words left Kihyun’s mouth.  _ A date? Since when? _ His heart had dropped into his stomach, and his face had turned pale.

“A date? I didn’t know you had a date today.” he said quietly. Kihyun smiled and started talking again.

“Yeah, his name is Yoongi. I met him in my music theory class. He’s really sweet and he asked me out on Monday. I think I really like him.” he said with a bright smile on his face. Changkyun couldn’t take it anymore. He felt sick.

“That’s nice, hyung,” he mumbled, “I can’t let you be late for your date! What are you still doing here?” Kihyun laughed at that, and started heading towards the door. 

“Again, I’m sorry for cutting your plans short. I was just having so much fun hanging out with you that I forgot,” Kihyun said as he put his shoes on.

“It’s fine,”  _ No it isn’t _ , “now you need to go! Go to your date.” The more he said the word “date” the dizzier he felt. Kihyun walked out of the door, taking all of Changkyun’s happiness with him. He thought about yelling something like “Have fun!” down the hallway, but he didn’t have the energy to do so. His legs felt like jelly, making him slump against the door.

  
_ “Of course he has a date, why am I so fucking stupid? How could I think he likes me? Stupid, stupid, stupid…”  _ his thoughts swam around in his head, tears starting to pool, threatening to spill over. He gave in, silently sobbing into his arms. He thought that maybe the river of tears he was creating would wash away the pieces of his broken heart. He sat there, torturing himself with thoughts of a happy Kihyun with this mysterious  _ Yoongi _ person, until all the crying he had done used up the last of his energy. He slowly closed his eyes, letting a wave of relief wash over him as he drifted to sleep against the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you it would be slow burn...
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season, and have a happy new year!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but please keep it positive!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil update today~
> 
> Enjoy!

**[I’M DOING IT]**

**honeybee: **ok i know it’s early but i just couldn’t wait any longer

**honeybee: **how’d it go?

**bunbun: **yeah what happened?

**honeybee: **wait

**honeybee: **when i came back to the dorm he was already in his room...

**sunshine: ***eyes emoji*

**frog lookin ass: **you really just

**sunshine: **i really did

**wHIPPED: **good morning

**bunbun: **did you just wake up?

**wHIPPED: **yeah i did

**hyunwhoop: **is kihyun there?

**frog lookin ass: **HYUNG omg

**wHIPPED: **look i don’t wanna talk about it okay

**frog lookin ass: **why? what happened?

**honeybee: **hey he said he doesn’t wanna talk, so don’t force him okay?

**wHIPPED: **thanks hyung

**honeybee: **anything for you bro

**wHIPPED: **can you come over to my room

**honeybee: **of course

**sunshine: **do you want all of us to come over too?

**wHIPPED: **no it’s okay

**wHIPPED: **just jooheon hyung is fine

**bunbun: **if you need us, just say so

**hyunwhoop: **take care of yourself

**wHIPPED: **i will, thanks :)

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**A CLOWN: **guys i just had the B E S T day on saturday

**HOEseok: **oh?

**WonInAMillion: **you did…?

**A CLOWN: **yeah! 

**A CLOWN: **go ahead, ask me what i did

**PapaBear: **oh no he’s going into his flexing mode

**A CLOWN: **shut up >:(

**Minnie: **what’d you do?

**A CLOWN: ** i had a date! this guy Yoongi asked me out earlier last week and i think i really like him :) 

**HOEseok: **oh

**HOEseok: **good for you!

**WonInAMillion: **what’s he like?

**A CLOWN: **he’s really sweet, but doesn’t like to show it as much, which is okay. like when we were getting food he went off to get some cotton candy and just kinda...shoved it in my direction lol

**Minnie: **sounds nice!! send pics

**A CLOWN: **well i’m not gonna take pictures of him on our first date, i don’t wanna freak him out

**A CLOWN: **maybe next time

**Philosophical Kyun: **next time? you must really like him then

**A CLOWN: **yeah i really do

**PapaBear: **congrats Ki!

**[I’M DOING IT]**

**[** ** _honeybee_ ** ** removed ** ** _wHIPPED_ ** ** from the chat]**

**[** ** _honeybee_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _Changkyun Protection Squad_ ** **]**

**honeybee: **ok he’s sleeping now

**sunshine: **how is he?

**honeybee: **if i’m honest

**honeybee: **absolutely devastated

**honeybee: **as soon as i walked into his room he just started bawling

**honeybee: **he even did that thing that babies do when they grab for people

**bunbun: **my heart :((((

**hyunwhoop: **i feel like i need to go over there

**frog lookin ass: **i think we all do

**honeybee: **no it might be better to just leave him alone for now

**sunshine: **oh kyunnie…

**honeybee: **i shouldn’t have let him look at his phone

**honeybee: **seeing Kihyun hyung talk about his date made it worse :(

**frog lookin ass: **wow he really liked him huh

**honeybee: ***likes

**honeybee: **there’s no way he’s just gonna get over him like that

**honeybee: **there’s too many feelings there

**frog lookin ass: **do i have permission to beat ki’s ass

**hyunwhoop: **NO

**hyunwhoop: **besides…

**hyunwhoop: **no never mind that’s too mean

**bunbun: **no, say it

**sunshine: **hyunwoo hyung being mean? i’m listening

**hyunwhoop: **well it’s just that i think those two are perfect for each other

**hyunwhoop: **and he’ll realize that soon right?

**hyunwhoop: **he’ll break up with that Yoongi guy and everything will be fine right?

**sunshine: **aww man that wasn’t really mean >:(

**sunshine: **but if he doesnt, then do i have permission to drop kick him into the ground

**hyunwhoop: **NO WHAT THE FUCK

**bunbun: **whatever happens, they’re both still our friends and we need to support them both

**bunbun: **plus, i believe in them

**honeybee: **they’ll find their way to each other

**frog lookin ass: **yeah i know for a fact changkyunnie wont give up

**honeybee: **he’s a fighter

.

.

.

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: **hey kyunnie

**HamsterHyung: **are you still asleep lol

**HamsterHyung: **mad at me for beating you in smash??

**~Cutie~: **hey Ki this is Jooheon

**HamsterHyung: **oh hi

**HamsterHyung: **why do you have kyunnie’s phone?

**~Cutie~:** umm

**~Cutie~: **he’s sick

**HamsterHyung: **oh no! 

**HamsterHyung: **i should come over and make him some of my special soup :D

**~Cutie~: **no it’s okay, you don’t have to 

**HamsterHyung: **too late! i’m already getting ready

**~Cutie~: **NO

**~Cutie~: **i mean

**~Cutie~: **you don’t have to come over, its fine

**HamsterHyung: **but my baby is sick :(((

**~Cutie~: ** hyung, I'm really serious

**~Cutie~: **You shouldn’t come over

**HamsterHyung: **oh

**HamsterHyung: **well if you insist

**HamsterHyung: **tell him i hope he feels better

**~Cutie~: **i will :)

**HamsterHyung: **wait joo

**~Cutie~: **yes?

**HamsterHyung: **he’s not actually sick, is he?

**~Cutie~: **what are you talking about? of course he’s sick

**HamsterHyung: **is it something i did?

**HamsterHyung: **please answer honestly

**~Cutie~: **you don’t need to worry about it hyung

**HamsterHyung: **are you sure? 

**~Cutie~: **yes im sure hyung, dont worry about kyun

**~Cutie~: **his bro is here to take care of him :)

**HamsterHyung: **youre right, he’s in good hands :)

**HamsterHyung: **im sorry for being so pushy

**~Cutie~: **its okay, you were just worried for your friend

**HamsterHyung: **yeah

**HamsterHyung: **he’s my best friend :)

**HamsterHyung: **i want only happiness for him :D

**~Cutie~: **heyyyy he cant be your best friend

**~Cutie~: **hes mine >:((((((

**HamsterHyung: **nooo i’ll fight you >:(

**~Cutie~: **i’d easily win hyung

**~Cutie~: **you’re so small

**HamsterHyung: **eye-

**HamsterHyung: **im just gonna be civilised and say

**HamsterHyung: **you’re a bitch ;)

**~Cutie~: **hmm i wonder what kyun will think about you now that you just called his bro a bitch

**HamsterHyung: **>:0 you wouldnt dare

**~Cutie~: **i mean…

**~Cutie~: **this is his phone

**HamsterHyung: **well fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon best bro :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!! Suggestions are also accepted, but please keep it positive!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Cuddle Parties~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil soft chapter (and kind of angst? it's mostly soft tho)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> i am what i am: Changkyun  
onehunnit: Jooheon

**[i am what i am, onehunnit]**

**i am what i am: ** what the fuck bro

**onehunnit: ** good morning what have i done this time

**i am what i am: ** well two things

**i am what i am: ** first, why the hell were you texting ki hyung?

**i am what i am: ** and from my phone?

**onehunnit: ** you were sleeping, i didnt wanna bother you

**i am what i am: ** you should’ve left it 

**onehunnit: ** well do you really think that would’ve been the best idea?

**i am what i am: ** ...yes

**onehunnit: ** yeah ok i believe you :/

**i am what i am: ** hey im better now

**onehunnit: ** but you weren’t yesterday

**i am what i am: ** ugh fine you have a point

**onehunnit: ** i always do

**i am what i am: ** jesus i need new friends

**onehunnit: ** :D

**onehunnit: ** now what was the second crime i apparently committed

**i am what i am: ** oh yeah

**i am what i am: ** YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE GROUPCHAT

**onehunnit: ** oh yeah lmao

**i am what i am: ** i thought you were my bro

**i am what i am: ** my number one

**onehunnit: ** it wasnt that serious bro

**i am what i am: ** no 

**i am what i am: ** dont even call me that anymore

**i am what i am: ** i am not your fucking bro 

**onehunnit: ** bro…

**i am what i am: ** WHAT DID I JUST SAY

**onehunnit: ** but you’re my bro…

**i am what i am: ** stop i know what you’re doing

**onehunnit: ** i love you bro

**onehunnit: ** there’s no other bro in the world for me

**i am what i am: ** i said no

**onehunnit: ** you stole my heart bro...

**onehunnit: ** and i dont want it back <3

**i am what i am: ** OK FINE YOU’RE MY BRO AGAIN

**onehunnit: ** YAYYY!! LOVE YOU MWAH <3 <3 <3

**i am what i am: ** iloveyoutooiguess <3

**onehunnit: ** IM COMING INTO YOUR ROOM FOR CUDDLES NOW

.

.

.

**[Changkyun Protection Squad]**

**[** ** _honeybee_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _The Bois_ ** **]**

**frog lookin ass: ** joo are you having a stroke

**hyunwhoop: ** what’s with the name

**sunshine: ** and why is it so bad

**honeybee: ** HEY I DID MY BEST

**honeybee: ** YOU CAN CHANGE IT IF YOU WANT BUT KYUN’S COMING BACK SO I HAD TO CHANGE IT

**bunbun: ** ooh yayyy!

**bunbun: ** is he feeling better?

**honeybee: ** you can ask him yourself

**[****_honeybee_**** added ****_wHIPPED_** **to _T_****_he Bois_****]**

**wHIPPED: ** wow that name is so bad

**[** ** _wHIPPED_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _wtf jooheon you’re so gay_ ** **]**

**sunshine: ** nice to have you back kyunnie

**honeybee: ** no one’s gonna say anything about the new name?

**bunbun: ** i mean…

**honeybee: ** oh who am i kidding its accurate

**wHIPPED: ** hehe love you hyung <3

**honeybee: ** <3 <3

**sunshine: ** right in front of my salad smh

**wHIPPED: ** so what’d you guys talk about while i was gone?

**frog lookin ass: ** uhhh

**frog lookin ass: ** just stuff

**wHIPPED: ** you guys can tell me

**wHIPPED: ** i kind of have an idea

**hyunwhoop: ** i’ll just get to it then

**hyunwhoop: ** are you feeling better?

**wHIPPED: ** actually yes

**wHIPPED: ** still sad as fuck

**wHIPPED: ** but i got out of bed today :)

**bunbun: ** my baby :((

**wHIPPED: ** hey it happens, you know

**wHIPPED: ** everyone has to have their heart broken at least once in their life right?

**sunshine: ** yeah i guess

**sunshine: ** but i really thought you two were perfect for each other

**wHIPPED: ** i did too

**honeybee: ** we all did

**wHIPPED: ** except ki hyung…

**wHIPPED: ** fukc now i camt see teh screem

**frog lookin ass: ** shit are you crying?

**wHIPPED: ** no my eues are jst sweatign

**hyunwhoop: ** im coming over

**wHIPPED: ** no its okau

**sunshine: ** its obviously not

**bunbun: ** we’re all coming

**hyunwhoop: ** we’re gonna cuddle the shit out of you

**honeybee: ** too late, i already did that this morning

**frog lookin ass: ** we get it you’re his bro, best friend, roomate, fucking cinnamon apple, but will you just let us have our moment?

**bunbun: ** lol get rekt n00b

**wHIPPED: ** well would you look at that, hoseokkie hyung is back in middle school apparently

**sunshine: ** you guys need to step up your game, im only about 2 minutes away *hair flip*

**hyunwhoop: ** im already here *bigger hair flip*

**honeybee: ** wtf no you’re not

**honeybee: ** im scared where are you

**honeybee: ** i didnt even see you come in

**hyunwhoop: ** turn around… ;)

**wHIPPED: ** AHAHHAHA HYUNG I HEARD YOU SCREAM FROM MY ROOM LMAOO

**hyunwhoop: ** I WASNT EVEN BEHIND YOU WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU SCREAM

**honeybee: ** I DONT FUCKING KNOW I JUST GOT SCARED FROM YOUR TEXT

**honeybee: ** you guys are mean >:(

**bunbun: ** that was hilarious

**sunshine: ** will one of you guys let me in? i’ve been knocking

**hyunwhoop: ** yeah i’m coming

**honeybee: ** I SWEAR YOURE A FUCKING GHOST I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE YOU ARE

**honeybee: ** HOW DID MIN GET IN HERE

**honeybee: ** I DIDNT SEE ANYONE MOVE

**wHIPPED: ** maybe you should check the bathroom

**honeybee: ** oh yeah thats a good idea

**honeybee: ** i dont see anyone

**wHIPPED: ** nvm then, just come to my room so we can start our cuddle party

**bunbun: ** “cuddle party” im soft

Jooheon hesitantly walked over to Changkyun’s room, scanning the rest of their dorm for other figures. After deeming it safe, he opened the door to the younger’s room, ready to hug the shit out of Changkyun. But when he stepped into the room, it was empty.

“Oh fuck no, I’m not doing this right now,” he muttered, backing away from the door. His heart was beating fast in his chest, senses on high alert. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jooheon jumped around, letting out a shriek loud enough to wake the people in fucking Madagascar. He shut his eyes, terrified of what would be in front of him if he opened them. 

The small dorm was filled with silence for a few moments until an eruption of laughter settled in front of Jooheon. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with five men ᅳ  _ fully grown _ men ᅳ laughing with their whole chest, bodies shaking from the force of their laughter.

“Fuck you guys, that was so mean,” Jooheon whined. 

“But it was so necessary,” Hyungwon said while wiping tears from his eyes. The laughter died down a little, and Minhyuk wrapped his arms around their horrified friend.

“We only did it because we love you,” he said with a smile on his face. The rest of the group agreed with him, all of them mumbling little phrases at the same time. 

“How the hell did you guys do that? I thought there was a demon in here,” Jooheon asked with a pout. 

“It’s pretty self-explanatory. We just ran around and hid in various places when you weren’t looking,” Changkyun laughed. The energy between them shifted, everyone suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place. Hoseok cleared his throat.

“Do you wanna go to your room Changkyunnie? Or we can make a little fort out here with blankets,” Hoseok suggested. Changkyun’s eyes lit up at his hyung’s idea.

“The fort sounds great. I’ll get the blankets,” he responded, walking towards his room. Jooheon went with him to get some blankets and pillows from his own room. The other four men settled down in the living room, chatting away about something random.

When they returned, they worked tirelessly to build a blanket fort big enough for all of them, and comfortable enough for endless cuddles. Once they finished, they each crawled in one by one, putting Changkyun in the middle.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hyunwoo asked. Changkyun took a deep breath in.

“Yeah sure. What do you guys want to know?” he said softly.

“Well, for starters, do you still like him?” Hyungwon wondered. 

“Of course I do. I won’t stop liking him just because he doesn’t like me back.”

“But don’t you think you’re hurting yourself by doing that? Kihyun seems pretty happy with Yoongi, and I hate to see you sad,” Minhyuk voiced out. Changkyun felt the tears coming back at the mention of Yoongi, but he forced them down and cleared his throat.

“It’s just that I… I don’t think I’ll ever get over him. He’s so great. I mean, when I started to get to know him better, we just clicked. He’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, and he makes me happier than I think I’ve ever been. If I’m having a bad day, a simple conversation with him makes my mood a thousand times better. And the worst thingᅳ he’d be the one to comfort me when I’m feeling sad but I can’t fucking go to him because i-it’ll make everything w-worse…” Changkyun started choking up at the end of his words, getting too caught up in his feelings. The arms around him tightened, holding him close while the younger cried. 

“What are you going to do?” Jooheon asked.

“I-I honestly don’t know. It just fucking hurts so much,” he sobbed. Jooheon placed a kiss on top of the younger’s head; he hated to see any harm come to his best friend.

“You’ll keep fighting right?” a voice called out. He wasn’t sure who it was at this point.

“I  _ want _ to, but I don’t know if I can. Am I not good enough for him? I’m so pathetic,” he said between cries. 

“Don’t fucking say that, Kyunnie,” Hyunwoo started, “you are  _ not  _ pathetic.”

Hoseok nuzzled into Changkyun’s shoulder, saying, “You are the most passionate person I’ve ever met, and anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

“You’re so sweet, and you put up with me when I’m being annoying as fuck,” Minhyuk laughed, “and it’s all for my sake. You could’ve just been like ‘Yo Min, can you please fuck off a little bit, you’re pissing me off, thanks’ but you are so compassionate, and caring, and I have no clue what I’d do without you.”

“I agree with Min hyung. You bring me so much happiness and I don’t know where I’d be if… if I didn’t have you,” Hyungwon wiped his eyes and sniffed, “And Ki hyung is a goddamn idiot for not choosing you.”

“Hey, he’s not an idiot! He has the right to not choose me, I was too much of a coward to ask him before that Yoongi guy did,” Changkyun remarked.

“That bastard…” Minhyuk stated.

“Don’t call him a bastard, I’m sure he’s really sweet. If Kihyun hyung likes him then he must be a great guy,” Changkyun sighed.

“Wonnie, are you crying?” Hoseok asked out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at the man in question.

“Fuck you, no I’m not,” he muttered, but after a few seconds he started again, “Well how could I  _ not _ cry? Kyunnie... I love you so much and I really hate to see you suffering.” The younger was in tears again after hearing his hyung’s loving words. 

Changkyun sat up and motioned towards Hyungwon. He sniffed, “Come here, hyung.” Hyungwon sat up and scooted closer to him. 

He wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, embracing him with all of his strength.

“I love you too,” he whispered, “so, so much. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. I really appreciate it.” Several sniffles were heard in their little blanket fort after witnessing the heartfelt interaction in front of them.

“God, we’re so fucking gay,” Hyunwoo chuckled. The sniffs were replaced by soft laughs and giggles, lifting the mood a little.

“Ok, I’m tired from all the crying. Let’s cuddle!” Changkyun exclaimed while laying back down. Hoseok and Jooheon wrapped their arms around him as he got comfortable again in the middle of his brothers. Changkyun truly was thankful that he met these guys. They were his family. 

They laid in each other’s arms in silence, listening to each other's breaths, until multiple knocks on their door interrupted them. Jooheon groaned and shifted, wiggling his way out of everyone’s arms.    
  


“I’ll get it, you stay here and rest,” he announced to the group laying on the floor. He walked over to the entrance and opened the door, eyes going wide.

“Kihyun hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahaha don't you just LOVE cliffhangers
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Suggestions are always welcome, and remember to keep it positive!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cuddles and fluff~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually really soft compared to last chapterㅡ more cuddles!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Kihyun hyung?” _

Changkyun shot up from his previous position, heart beating faster at the mention of Kihyun’s name. Hoseok and Hyungwon looked at each other, trying to figure out what they should do. Hyunwoo was the first to act.

“Ignore him. Joo will take care of it, okay? Come back here,” he reached for Changkyun, but he started getting up. 

“No, I-I have to go see him,” Changkyun whined. He tried breaking from the others’ grasp, but struggled under Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s grip.

“I don’t think you should, please stay here with us Kyunnie,” Minhyuk pleaded. Changkyun lowered his gaze to his lap, playing with his fingers nervously.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he broke free and stumbled out of the fort. He walked towards the entrance on trembling legs. As he got closer, he started to hear the conversation going on at the door.

“He needs to rest for now.”

“Can I at least just check on him? I brought food with me.”

Changkyun rounded the corner, making eye contact with Kihyun. His eyes lit up seeing the younger, a bright smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey, hyung. How’ve you been?” Changkyun asked, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Jooheon. 

“I’ve been good, thanks for asking. I heard you were sick and I wanted to check on you,” Kihyun started, “Can I come in? This little asshole wouldn’t let me come see my best friend.”  _ Best friend? _ Changkyun stood still for a few moments trying to process what the black-haired had said. 

“Uh, yeah sure, c-come in,” he stuttered, stepping out of his hyung’s way, “you can put the food in the kitchen.” As Kihyun walked over to the kitchen, Jooheon pulled the younger to the side.

  
“What the fuck are you doing? You were literally crying over him a few moments ago, why would you let him in? I was trying to make him leave and I had it all underㅡ”

“I don’t know what came over me, okay? I thought I’d be fine but I thought of being with him again, and… and I just had to come and see him,” Changkyun whisper-yelled, voice trailing off at the end. Jooheon let out a heavy sigh.

He looked his brother in the eyes, saying, “If you ever feel even the  _ slightest _ bit uncomfortable, just tell me or one of the other guys, okay? Promise?” Changkyun smiled at how much his hyung cared for him. 

“I promise.”

Meanwhile, the other four guys, still in the blanket fort, were contemplating on whether they should leave or not.

“I think we should just go out there. You heard Ki! He brought food!” Minhyuk whispered. Hyunwoo shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. We came here for Changkyunnie, and we will stay for Changkyunnie,” Hyunwoo whispered back.

“I don’t want to stay in here while all the drama is happening out there,” Hyungwon argued.

“Babe, you gotta stay quiet, he’s still out there!” Hoseok said, his voice slightly above a whisper.

“I’m hungry! Let’s just go outㅡ”

“What the fuck? You guys are here too?” Kihyun’s voice echoed throughout the now silent dorm. Jooheon and Changkyun wandered into the room after hearing their hyung yell. Kihyun looked over at Jooheon for answers, confusion written all over his face.

“I, umm, I justㅡ”

“I invited them over,” Changkyun interrupted, “I needed some emotional support and called everyone.”

“Well, obviously not  _ everyone _ ,” Kihyun muttered, voice sounding a little hurt.

“I’m sorry hyung, but… I’ve known these guys longer and I’m just used to going to them when I’m stressed,” Changkyun lied. The other men sat up from their positions, avoiding Kihyun’s gaze. Kihyun stood there, starting to feel a little awkward.

“Is it… is it because of me?” he asked timidly. Changkyun hesitantly walked over to his hyung, stopping just in front of him, looking him dead in the eyes.

“No, of course not,” he lied again, “I’m just stressed because of… my grades.”   
  
“Your grades?” Kihyun asked, not believing the younger. “You’re so smart though, you shouldn’t worry about your grades, Kyunnie.”

“It’s complicated,” he laughed. Kihyun chuckled a little, laughing at how vague Changkyun was being.  _ “Cute”  _ he thought.

“Well you know you can always come to me when you’re stressed. Or for anything, really,” Kihyun stepped a little closer to the younger, pulling him into a hug, “I’ll always be here for you.” Changkyun wrapped his arms around his hyung, taking in everything that’s happening. He took a deep breath, breathing in Kihyun’s scentㅡ strawberry with a bit of mint. 

Minhyuk looked at Jooheon, eyes saying “ _ What the hell do we do now? _ ” Jooheon just shrugged back at him.

Kihyun pulled away from the embrace first, looking back toward the rest of the group.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I must’ve made you guys uncomfortable,” Kihyun smiled sheepishly.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, earning a light smack from Hyunwoo. Changkyun smiled at his hyung’s comment.

“Why don’t you come join us? We were just cuddling,” Changkyun suggested with hope in his eyes. Kihyun giggled, “Hell yeah, count me in. That’s one hell of a blanket fort by the way.”

Changkyun, Kihyun, and Jooheon crawled back into the fort, Kihyun taking Hoseok’s original position. Once they settled in, Kihyun was the first to speak.

“So, what about your grades is making you so stressed?” he asked. Changkyun sighed, trying to come up with yet another lie.

“Well, I think about it this way: I was working really hard to get the grade I wanted, right? So finally on the day I was going to receive it, it’s almost as if… as if the grade went to someone else that wanted himㅡ _ it _ ,” he cleared his throat, “wanted  _ it _ .” Kihyun shifted, pulling Changkyun closer to him. The younger draped his arm over Kihyun’s waist.

“And you really wanted this grade?”

  
  
“I wanted it  _ so  _ fucking bad.” Kihyun thought for a little bit, puffing his cheeks up with air.

“Then you just have to work harder for it. If you work hard enough, the grade will eventually find its way to you,” he smiled. Changkyun looked into his hyung’s eyes, getting lost in the galaxy he held in them. 

“Thanks, hyung, that’s actually really good advice,” Changkyun said, leaning onto Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun nuzzled his face on top of Changkyun’s head, saying, “No problem. Besides, there’s no way any good grade will be able to resist you. You’re too amazing.”

Hoseok turned towards Hyungwon, each sharing a similar look on their face.

_ “Oh my God!” _ Hoseok mouthed, eyebrows raised,  _ “He doesn’t realize he’s talking about him!” _ Hyungwon smiled back at him and nodded.

_ “Something tells me he’s going to fight even harder for him now,”  _ he mouthed back. Hoseok smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

With limbs intertwined and the food forgotten, the seven men remained in the blanket fort, too lazy and tired to get up. Changkyun felt Kihyun’s chest rising and falling at a steady rateᅳ _ he’s asleep _ . He slowly lifted his head, careful not to wake him, and examined his hyung’s sleeping face.  _ “Absolutely gorgeous” _ Changkyun thought.

He smiled to himself, trying to memorize the lines and curves of Kihyun’s face. The younger found himself leaning in, inching closer to Kihyun’s lips. When they were a mere two centimeters apart, he jerked away, realizing what he was doing. 

_ “What the hell am I doing? He’s with someone else, I can’t. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” _ he repeated this like a mantra to himself, mentally slapping himself for almost doing something extremely stupid. 

Changkyun shook off the feeling of remorse, and settled back in his hyung’s embrace. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself down with the smell of strawberries and mint, until he eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

When the others woke up, they found Changkyun and Kihyun wrapped tightly in each other’s arms as they were peacefully dreaming together. The guys looked at each other, exchanging looks and smiles of hope.

Perhaps the good grade will eventually find its way to Changkyun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Changki Development has entered the chat*
> 
> fun fact: while I was writing this, Broken Heart started playing and mayhaps I cried T_T
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Yoongi's One Month Anniversary :):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than usual! I've been pretty busy with my classes and my birthday project for Changkyun (*whispers* you should totally go check it out teehee) But anyways, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**A CLOWN: ** ok guys i really need your help

**Minnie: ** did you drop your phone in the toilet again

**A CLOWN: ** wtf no

**A CLOWN: ** how would i be texting dumbass

**Minnie: ** oh yeah :P

**Philosophical Kyun: ** what’s wrong hyung?

**A CLOWN: ** im trying to figure out what to get Yoongi hyung for our one month anniversary

**WonInAMillion: ** wow he capitalized his name but never capitalizes ours -_-

**A CLOWN: ** i mean he’s my boyfriend of course im gonna capitalize it :)

**HOEseok: ** smh im disappointed

**A CLOWN: ** fine dont help me i guess

**PapaBear: ** guys stop being petty and just help him for god’s sake

**PapaBear: ** hyungwon if you needed help getting hoseok somethign we wouldnt hesitate to help you

**PapaBear: ** so let’s be supportive for ki now, okay?

**A CLOWN: ** T_T i love you hyung <3 <3 <3

**PapaBear: ** i love you too ki

**honeyyy: ** woah there hyung he has a boyfriend

**A CLOWN: ** lmao joo you know it’s not like that

**honeyyy: ** yeah i know :)

**Philosophical Kyun: ** so what were you thinking of getting him?

**A CLOWN: ** definitely something music related

**Minnie: ** what about jewelry?

**A CLOWN: ** i dont think he’d be into that

**A CLOWN: ** plus it’s only a month

**Philosophical Kyun: ** i think jewelry is appropriate for one month, as long as it isnt a promise ring or anything

**Philosophical Kyun: ** it’s wayyy too early for a ring

**HOEseok: ** yeah maybe like a bracelet or something

**A CLOWN: ** okok what else

**A CLOWN: ** oh hoseok hyung what’d you get for hyungwon for your one month?

**HOEseok: ** well i was really thoughtful and got him a wonderful and sweet gift

**HOEseok: ** unlike someone here

**WonInAMillion: ** WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS AND I’M SORRY

**WonInAMillion: ** ITS BEEN 7 MONTHS SINCE THEN AND IVE SAID SORRY LIKE A MILLION TIMES

**HOEseok: ** i know babe i was just teasing~~

**honeyyy: ** he didnt get you a gift? smh hyung

**HOEseok: ** it’s fine tho, he made it up to me later that night ;)

**PapaBear: ** stopstopsotpp i dont wanna think about you guys doing the nAsTy

**A CLOWN: ** well what did you get him?

**HOEseok: ** oh yeah lmao i forgot what we were talking about

**WonInAMillion: ** he got me a really soft and squishy frog plushie and the card said “You’re WON in a million, I’m so HOPPY I found you” <3 <3

**WonInAMillion: ** and that’s also how i got my username

**Philosophical Kyun: ** im gonna throw up

**Philosophical Kyun: ** but like it’s kinda cute… hmm

**HOEseok: ** hey i thought it was great

**WonInAMillion: ** it really was great

**WonInAMillion: ** i love you so much seokkie <3 <3 <3 

**HOEseok: ** love you more <3 <3 <3 <3

**WonInAMillion:** not possible <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Minnie: ** im crying you guys are so cute

**honeyyy: ** yeahhh

**honeyyy: ** but also please get a room

**HOEseok: ** lol sorry guys

**PapaBear: ** my babies are so grown up now *sniff*

**A CLOWN: ** i know everyone’s like having a moment and everything

**A CLOWN: ** but can you pleeease help me

**Philosophical Kyun: ** just think from the heart

**Philosophical Kyun: ** maybe use an inside joke or something

**A CLOWN: ** ohhh smart

**A CLOWN: ** but like

**A CLOWN: ** what exactly would that be?

**Philosophical Kyun: ** i wouldnt know, im not in a relationship with you or yoongi

**A CLOWN: ** damn

**A CLOWN: ** idk guys im really clueless

**PapaBear: ** i agree with kyun, give from the heart

**Minnie: ** you should get him something he’d really like

**WonInAMillion: ** yeah no shit sherlock

**HOEseok: ** what about a pair of really nice headphones? he’s into music right?

**A CLOWN: ** ooooh

**A CLOWN: ** headphones might be good

**A CLOWN: ** OH i think he said he needed new ones anyway

**honeyyy: ** then thats perfect

**A CLOWN: ** i guess so :D

**A CLOWN: ** thanks guys

**PapaBear: ** no problem

**PapaBear: ** and congrats on one month!

**Minnie: ** oh yeah congrats

**Philosophical Kyun: ** congrats!

**A CLOWN: ** aww thank you everyone <3

**.**

**.**

**.**

The day had finally arrivedㅡ his and Yoongi’s one month anniversary. Kihyun had stayed up until midnight trying to perfectly wrap the box of headphones he had gotten his boyfriend. Luckily, since he managed to stay awake, he caught Yoongi’s  _ Happy Anniversary! _ message right when it was sent. They both had stayed up another hour sending cheesy messages to each other before they finally agreed to get some sleep since they would meet up later in the day. 

Kihyun was tidying up his living room when he heard a few knocks at his door. “Coming!” he yelled out, rushing to finish up. After deciding the room was good enough, he walked over to the door and swung it open, a smile on his face. 

Yoongi’s gummy smile appeared once he saw his adorable boyfriend grinning like an idiot. “Hi there,” he muttered, pulling Kihyun into a warm embrace. They walked a few steps into his dorm so Kihyun could close the door. Pulling away, Kihyun smiled for the hundredth time already, and led Yoongi into the living room. 

Yoongi set his gift bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch with Kihyun. “Happy one month, hyung,” Kihyun said. The older smiled, glancing down at Kihyun’s lips, before looking back into his eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other’s. Kihyun was relaxed instantly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Yoongi’s neck. 

The two sat there kissing for a few more minutes before Kihyun pulled away. “I have something for you,” he said, slightly out of breath. He stood up to retrieve the perfectly wrapped box, and when he returned, Yoongi was also holding his gift bag. 

“I hope you like it. You said you needed new ones, so I went ahead and got them for you,” he stated, sitting next to his boyfriend again. Yoongi raised his eyebrow, intrigued as to what could be in the box. He ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing a pair of headphonesㅡ  _ expensive _ headphones, he might add. 

He looked at Kihyun again, shocked that he remembered such a small detail of one of their conversations. The younger sat still, waiting for his boyfriend’s response.

“I-I love it,” he started, “thank you so much.” Kihyun smiled again, cheeks coming dangerously close to his eyes. 

“Your turn, Hyunnie,” he said, placing the bag into Kihyun’s hands. He slowly took out the tissue paper, and underneath was a small velvet box. He shot his head up, eyes wide.

“Don’t worry, I’m not proposing,” Yoongi laughed, easing the surprised man sitting next to him. Kihyun pulled the box out and opened it.

“A… a promise ring,” he mumbled.  _ It’s way too early for a promise ring, it’s only been a month! Fucking thirty days! _

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” Yoongi frowned, seeing how quiet Kihyun had gotten. He shook his head and sent him a reassuring smile.

“No, that's not it, it’s just…” he tried to think of the best way to say it, “don’t you think it’s a little too early for a promise ring? I mean, that’s a lot of commitment there.” Yoongi looked down, avoiding Kihyun’s gaze.

“Well, I really like you Hyunnie, and I thought you liked me too…” he trailed off. Kihyun gulped, starting to feel guilty.

“Of course I like you, but… a ring? It’s only been a month, hyung,” he replied, turning Yoongi’s head to look at him. 

“Look, if you don’t want to wear it, it’s fine. You don’t  _ have  _ to like the gift I spent a lot of my money on. You don’t  _ have _ to wear a ring I gave you out of pure affection. I’m  _ sorry  _ if I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me,” Yoongi spat out. Now Kihyun was feeling  _ really  _ guilty for acting like that. He felt ashamed of himself. 

_ Look at what you've done, you made him upset! _

Yoongi glared at Kihyun, looking confused and annoyed.

_ What if he hurts me? _

Yoongi glanced down at his hands, looking regretful and penitent.

_ What if he hurts himself? _

Yoongi gazed back into his eyes, as if asking for pity or sympathy.

_ This is all my fault. _

“I-I’ll wear it, hyung. It’ll make you happy so… I’ll do it,” he said with a smile. Funny how the smile didn’t feel as genuine this time. Yoongi’s whole demeanor shifted, mood suddenly way better than what it was just seconds ago. He pulled the younger into a hug, a smile brighter than the sun taking over his face.

“I knew you’d love it Hyunnie,” he whispered, “happy anniversary.” Kihyun hesitantly returned the hug, putting on a dimmer smile than usual. 

“You too, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Yoongi, he will portray a pretty bad character in this story. I do NOT condone any guilt tripping/manipulation in any way, shape, or form. I actually had a "friend" who would guilt trip me (and others) and trust me it is not pleasant to be on the receiving end. If you are not comfortable reading this type of content, by all means, feel free to just stop reading (or if anything else makes you uncomfortable, you can stop when you need to)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Suggestions are welcome, but please keep them positive!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~After the anniversary~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that the last chapter (and the ones to come) is about a month after the ones when Changkyun is really beat up about Kihyun and Yoongi dating, and that's why he seems more supportive and acts more like his best friend. He still really likes him, but he's slightly more understanding of the fact that Kihyun is dating someone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: ** hey kyunnie

**HamsterHyung: ** you got a minute to talk?

**~Cutie~: ** yeah sure

**~Cutie~: ** whats up hyung?

**HamsterHyung: ** its just

**HamsterHyung: ** ugh ok

**HamsterHyung: ** Yoongi got me a promise ring for our anniversary yesterday

**~Cutie~: ** oh nice!

**HamsterHyung: ** what?

**HamsterHyung: ** thats all youre gonna say?

**HamsterHyung: ** i thought you were the one saying that it was inappropriate

**HamsterHyung: ** and how its too early for a promise ring

**~Cutie~: ** i did say that

**HamsterHyung:** well why arent you saying it now?

**~Cutie~: ** i dont understand

**~Cutie~: ** do you want me to say it?

**HamsterHyung: ** i

**HamsterHyung: ** i dont even know anymore

**HamsterHyung:** im sorry for harassing you with questions all of a sudden

**~Cutie~: ** no its okay hyung

**~Cutie~: ** it seems like you want to talk about it

**HamsterHyung: ** yeah i do

**HamsterHyung: ** it was so weird

**HamsterHyung: ** i told him that i thought it was too sudden that he got me a ring

**HamsterHyung: ** and you know honesty is very important to me so i thought it’d be better if i just told him

**HamsterHyung: ** but then i just felt so guilty and 

**HamsterHyung: ** and i felt like i was the one in the wrong

**HamsterHyung: ** fuck i still feel like it

**HamsterHyung: ** i overreacted right?

**~Cutie~: ** i mean

**~Cutie~: ** i dont think you overreacted

**~Cutie~: ** how many dates have you been on?

**HamsterHyung: ** 2

**~Cutie~: ** yeah you definitely did NOT overreact

**~Cutie~: ** im not trying to judge but only two and he gives you a ring? like slow down a little

**HamsterHyung: ** ok thank god youre on my side

**~Cutie~: ** im always on your side hyung <3

**HamsterHyung: ** what did i do to deserve you kyunnie :D

**~Cutie~: ** if i may ask

**~Cutie~: ** what made you feel guilty?

**HamsterHyung: ** he said some... things

**HamsterHyung: ** it seemed like he was getting really angry at me

**HamsterHyung: ** i guess i got scared he would do something so i just accepted it? idk its complicated

**~Cutie~: ** what kind of stuff did he say? and you dont have to answer if you dont want

**HamsterHyung: ** no i want to, its better for me to talk it out

**HamsterHyung: ** he was just being really passive aggressive

**HamsterHyung: ** like “you dont have to like the gift i spent a lot of money on” 

**HamsterHyung: ** “you dont have to wear a ring i gave you out of pure emotion” or something like that

**HamsterHyung: ** “im sorry if i just wanted to show you how much you mean to me”

**~Cutie~: ** damn thats pretty passive aggressive

**~Cutie~: ** but hyung you dont have to listen to him

**~Cutie~: ** you have such beautiful thoughts and opinions

**~Cutie~: ** so dont let anyone shut them down, ok?

**HamsterHyung: ** ok kyunnie :)

**HamsterHyung: ** that really helped

**HamsterHyung: ** i just

**HamsterHyung: ** i felt so helpless you know? like i couldnt do anything except make him happy

**HamsterHyung:** i was drowning in the shame and guilt and i was just scared he would hurt me or himself 

**HamsterHyung: ** i couldnt fucking do anything

**~Cutie~: ** hey hey it’s okay

**~Cutie~: ** you’re okay

**HamsterHyung: ** can you come over? i need my best friend <3

**~Cutie~: ** of course, im omw

Changkyun jumped up from his position and ran to put his shoes on. He was out the door when he realized he forgot to tell Jooheon where he was going.

**[i am what i am, onehunnit]**

**i am what i am: ** hey i know this is really sudden but i just left the dorm

**i am what i am: ** im heading over to ki hyung’s place

**onehunnit: ** ok? you didnt have to tell me lol

**i am what i am: ** well just in case you needed me to bring you toilet paper or something im telling you in advance

**onehunnit: ** a true bro :)

**onehunnit: ** have fun at his place

**onehunnit: ** and no funny business ;)

**i am what i am: ** sjdsfjjjsd hyung

Changkyun pocketed his phone after sending his last message. With Kihyun’s door in sight, he picked up his pace and sped towards the dorm. Upon arrival, he knocked three times and heard shuffling behind the door. Finally, the door swung open to reveal a very content looking Kihyun. 

“God damn, that was fast,” Kihyun chuckled, stepping to the side to let Changkyun in. He couldn’t resist staring at the older; the hoodie he was wearing made him look even smaller than he actually was. 

“You look so soft in that hoodie, hyung. Like a hamster,” Changkyun cooed, reaching for his cheeks to squish. Kihyun’s eyes widened and he backed up, avoiding Changkyun’s hands.

“I told you I’m not a hamster,” he growled, “I’m a fucking shark.” Kihyun stood taller and puffed his chest out. Changkyun couldn’t keep his laughter in and doubled over, body shaking. 

“Hey! I thought I invited you over for support, not this bitchy thing you’re doing,” Kihyun pouted, faking his best sad expression. Changkyun immediately stopped laughing, concern written on his face. Kihyun couldn’t help but softenㅡ he loved how caring his best friend was. 

“You’re right,” he said, plopping himself down on the couch, “come talk, hyung.” Kihyun giggled and trudged over to the couch, laying his head on Changkyun’s lap. 

“I’ll admit, I think I talked about everything already. I just really wanted to see you,” Kihyun mumbled, smiling up at Changkyun. The younger mimicked his hyung’s smile, fingers carding through Kihyun’s hair. 

“Hyung, you should know that you are entitled to your own thoughts,” Changkyun started, “don’t let anyone try to tell you otherwise.” Kihyun sat up at his words, crossing his legs on the couch. He turned to face Changkyun.

“I know that, I do. But in the moment, I guess I was just intimidated. I felt like I  _ had _ to do something to make him happier or else he would keep feeling bad… like I was responsible for the way he was feeling.” Kihyun was playing with his fingers, avoiding Changkyun’s gaze. Changkyun hummed, trying to think of a good answer.

“I mean, in a way you were sort of responsible? Not entirely, but maybe he was already feeling nervous about giving you a ring. And when you were obviously displeased, he just… exploded,” he muttered, hoping he still sounded supportive. Kihyun stopped fidgeting and nodded.

“You’re right. I wasn’t the  _ cause _ of everything, just an enhancer,” Kihyun finally looked Changkyun in the eyes, feeling reassured. Changkyun opened up his arms, inviting the older for a hug. 

“C’mere, hyung,” he said. Kihyun gladly wrapped his arms around the younger, leaning into him. Changkyun shifted so he was laying down, cuddling Kihyun into his side. He breathed in the familiar strawberry-mint smell, instantly making him relaxed.

“I still can’t shake off that feeling of guilt that just took over. In my head I knew I was the one being reasonable, but it’s like as soon as he made those comments, my mind was manipulated to think like him,” Kihyun muttered. Changkyun froze for a moment before bringing Kihyun up again. The older looked at him, wondering why he was getting up. Changkyun grabbed his hands and spoke up.

“W-What did you just say? Your mind was  _ manipulated _ ?” he asked, eyes wide and searching Kihyun’s face for signs of discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to make his hyung feel uncomfortable talking to him.

“I guess I did say that,” he mumbled while nodding. Changkyun put his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders, making the older look him in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it soon after, looking down. 

“Kihyun, he might be… do you want me to tell you?” he asked, looking back up to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun nodded, feeling nervous.  _ “Why is he hesitating?”  _ he wondered.

“I… I think he’s guilt tripping you, hyung,” Changkyun said.  _ Guilt… tripping? There’s no way my own boyfriend would be manipulating me...right?  _ The air around Kihyun seemed to disappear, and he found himself releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Are you okay, hyung? Again, you don’t have to agree with me, or listen to me, just… food for thought,” Changkyun reassured, removing his hands from Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun sat there, getting lost in the thoughts swimming around in his head. Changkyun let out a heavy sigh.

“Forget I even said it, hyung, just come back and cuddle with me again,” he tried to lighten the mood again. It took Kihyun one glance at his best friend before he smiled again and laid down beside him. Or,  _ tried _ to lay down beside him; the couch was obviously not made for cuddling. 

“Do you wanna move to my bed?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun started laughing after realizing what  _ other meaning _ that phrase can have. 

“I meant because this couch is too small and everything… but not like that!” he smacked Changkyun on the arm and sat up. 

“Sure, hyung, whatever you want to tell yourself,” he smirked, “I know these sweatpants are really sexy but I thoughtㅡ”

“Oh my God, shut the fuck up! I take it back, no cuddles for you,” Kihyun crossed his arms. Changkyun pouted and started to throw a mini tantrum.

“Aww, pleeease?” Changkyun gave his best puppy eyes. Kihyun caved quickly and clicked his tongue, walking over to his room, Changkyun following behind. They climbed into bed together, Changkyun pulling Kihyun against him. Kihyun laid his head on top of the younger’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. They fell asleep like that, tangled together, until Kihyun woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He slowly unravelled himself from Changkyun’s hold and walked over to the entrance, dragging his feet along the cold hardwood floor until he finally reached up and opened his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the way I write Kihyun makes me want to flick some sense into his head. He needs to accept that it's guilt tripping and get the hell out of that relationship. Periodt.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to leave suggestions, but remember to keep them positive!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spooky time, bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could possibly be at the door? It's not like it's super super s u p e r obvious or anything... hah
> 
> Enjoy!

Kihyun didn’t know who to expect when he opened the door, but he was definitely surprised when he saw his smiling boyfriend standing in the doorway. He couldn’t help but smile back at Yoongi as he let him inside.

“Hey hyung,” he pulled Yoongi in for a hug, “what are you doing here?” Yoongi kissed the top of Kihyun’s head.

“Didn’t you get my texts?” Kihyun shook his head. “I sent them a while ago, Hyunnie. Why didn’t you respond?” Kihyun pulled away from his boyfriend, stepping back a little.

“I just wasn’t on my phone a lot today. Plus, I was napping earlier,” he responded. Yoongi moved to take off his shoes, spotting a pair of foreign shoes haphazardly laying on the floor. The older glanced at Kihyun.

“Did you get new shoes, Hyunnie?” he motioned towards the pair next to his. The more he looked at them, the more he realized that they were a little bigger than all the other shoes.

“No they’reㅡ” Kihyun was interrupted by his bedroom door opening. A very sleepy Changkyun stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

“Hyung… come back to bed…” Changkyun mumbled, voice sounding hoarse from just waking up. Yoongi looked at Changkyun, then Kihyun, then back to Changkyun. 

“Oh, hello,” he said, clearing his throat. Changkyun stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. 

“Changkyun, this is Yoongi hyung. Hyung, Changkyun,” Kihyun said while gesturing to the corresponding man. Changkyun stepped forward and held his hand out, Yoongi quickly grabbing his hand and squeezing a little too tightly. Yoongi was wearing a fiery gaze, eyes sharper than glass. They both exchanged quiet greetings before Changkyun spoke up again.

“I think I should get going now,” he said to Kihyun, waving a small goodbye. Kihyun walked him to the door and said goodbye one more time before he closed the door and faced the inevitable.

“So… this Changkyun guy,” Yoongi started, stepping closer to Kihyun. Before the conversation could get too heated, Kihyun interrupted.

“Just a friend, you have nothing to worry about, hyung,” he replied, leaning in for a peck on Yoongi’s lips in an attempt to make the frown disappear. A slight frown appeared on his own face when he saw that Yoongi’s didn’t go away. 

“But what was he doing in your room? You can’t say it was nothing, he looked like he just woke up when he came out,” he pressed. Kihyun simply smiled up at him.

“I was just feeling upset so I invited him over for cuddles,” he wrapped his arms around the older, “and we fell asleep like that. Not a big deal.” Yoongi pulled back from Kihyun’s embrace, that damn frown still present on his face. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t feel comfortable knowing that my boyfriend invites random people over for ‘cuddles’,” Yoongi made air quotes when he said the word ‘cuddles’. Kihyun scoffed, “He’s not just a  _ random person _ , hyung. He’s my best friend. And that’s all we did, I swear.” Yoongi shook his head with slight force.

“Best friend? I thought I was your best friend, Kihyun,” said Yoongi, making the younger stiffen at the lack of his nickname. 

“I, umm…” Kihyun struggled to think of an answer. “The way I like you is different from the way I like him, hyung.” Yoongi sighed, avoiding Kihyun’s gaze.

“Oh, so you  _ do _ like him?” he laughed, putting his hands on his hips. Kihyun brushed his hair out of his face, getting frustrated with his hyung. 

“Of course I like him. But, as I  _ just _ said, it’s different with you.” Kihyun remarked. He then mumbled, “Maybe if you had listened to me for once this wouldn’t be a problem.” Yoongi glared at the younger.

“What did you just say, Kihyun?” Yoongi spat. A glint appeared in his eyes, one that came from anger. The younger was  _ not _ about to be talked down to like this. He thought back to what Changkyun told him earlier.

_ “You have such beautiful thoughts and opinions, so don’t let anyone shut them down, okay?” _

“I know you fucking heard me, hyung!” he shouted. He watched as Yoongi’s shoulders slumped back, visibly softening at his words. He stepped further back, eyes getting glossy with tears. Kihyun’s eyes widened, reaching for the older.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, hyung. I’m sorry. So sorry…” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Yoongi grinned to himself, his cat-like features appearing more mischievous than usual. When Kihyun pulled back, he quickly dropped his smile into a deep frown, letting a tear fall from exactly one of his eyes, hoping to get the younger to wipe at his cheek.

As he expected, Kihyun thumbed at his cheek, holding his face in his hands. “I-I didn’t mean it, hyung. I’m sorry,” Kihyun said. The corners of Yoongi’s mouth twitched upwards, but stayed down nonetheless.

“If you were feeling upset, you should've come to me.  _ I’m _ your boyfriend,  _ not him _ ,” he muttered. Kihyun nodded, looking into Yoongi’s eyes. 

“You have to trust me on this, hyung. We are just friends, okay? You’re right,  _ you _ are my boyfriend,” Kihyun smiled at him. Yoongi’s frown finally went away, replacing it with a smile.

“Damn right, I am,” Yoongi chuckled, pressing his lips onto Kihyun’s. The younger tilted his head, bringing his other hand up to the sides of his face, pulling Yoongi closer to him. 

  
  
  


.

.

.

**[The Breakfast Club :D]**

**[** ** _Minnie_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _It’s Spooky Time Bitches_ ** **]**

**Minnie: ** listen up clowns

**WonInAMillion: ** you’re fucking kidding

**HOEseok: ** oh no

**Minnie: ** so in case you coudlnt tell, it’s spooky time

**honeyyy: ** correction: ALMOST spooky time

**PapaBear: ** we still have a month until halloween

**Minnie: ** exactly, thats why we need to have this convo

**Philosophical Kyun: ** but like

**Philosophical Kyun: ** why

**Minnie: ** now that our friend group has expanded, i think we should have a spooky party

**Minnie: ** dress up in costumes, watch horror movies, everything to get into the spooky spirit

**A CLOWN: ** please for fucks sake call it halloween

**Minnie: ** thats what i said

**A CLOWN: ** but you didnt???

**Minnie: ** ah thats where youre wrong ki

**Minnie: ** the word spooky isnt in my vocabulary bc spooky is just a better word for spooky

**A CLOWN: ** ????

**PapaBear: ** replace the first and last “spooky” with “halloween”

**A CLOWN: ** ohhhh wtf

**WonInAMillion: ** we’ve just accepted it at this point

**Minnie: ** so what are everyone’s thoughts on a spooky party?

**honeyyy: ** im down

**HOEseok: ** me too

**PapaBear: ** where will we have it?

**A CLOWN: ** OOH i volunteer

**A CLOWN: ** i fucking love hosting parties :)

**Minnie: ** ok im fine with it as long as i can decorate

**A CLOWN: ** be my guest

**Philosophical Kyun: ** sounds great

**WonInAMillion: ** so what day will the party be on?

**WonInAMillion: ** wAIT-

**PapaBear: ** have at it kids, roast him all you want

**WonInAMillion: ** hyunwoo how could you -_-

**Minnie: ** BAHAHAAH ARE YOU KIDDING WONNIE OF COURSE ITS ON SPOOKY DAY

**HOEseok: ** babe please can you use your brain sometimes

**A CLOWN: ** HAH WHOS THE CLOWN NOW 

**WonInAMillion: ** still you :P

**A CLOWN: ** FUCK YOU

**A CLOWN: ** YOU DIDNT KNOW WHAT DAY A HALLOWEEN PARTY WOULD BE ON

**WonInAMillion: ** I DIDNT THINK ABOUT IT 

**honeyyy: ** thats the problem, you didnt even use your small brain

**Philosophical Kyun: ** and you tell ME to study smh

**WonInAMillion: ** we get it im a dumbass can we move on

**Minnie: ** so we’ve established it’ll be at ki’s place ON SPOOKY DAY, but what time?

**A CLOWN: ** maybe 6-11?

**PapaBear: ** oooh sounds good

**Philosophical Kyun: ** nicee

**honeyyy: ** thats fine

**HOEseok: ** wonnie and i can make it

**A CLOWN: ** can i bring Yoongi hyung?

**Philosophical Kyun: ** i mean, youre hosting so go for it

**Minnie: ** i agree

**A CLOWN: ** ok! i’ll let him know

**Minnie: ** YAYYYY WE’RE HAVING A SPOOKY DAY PARTY!!!!!

**HOEseok: ** yes min

  
**HOEseok: ** we’re gonna have a fucking spooky day party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna pretend like it's almost October even though it's only February :)
> 
> alSO ALL ABOUT LUV IN A WEEK AAHJFJHEHGUO im not ready T_T
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Suggestions are welcome as well, but please remember to keep them positive!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky names! Also, Changkyun realizes something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write after seeing the Changki vlive, can you blame me?
> 
> Enjoy!

**[It’s Spooky Time Bitches]**

**Minnie: ** GUYS 

**Minnie: ** I HAVE AN EMERGENCY

**A CLOWN: ** what is it?? are you okay???

**Minnie: ** WE NEED SPOOKY USERNAMES TOO

**A CLOWN: ** oh for fucks sake

**Philosophical Kyun: ** shit hyung you got me worried

**PapaBear: ** next time can you only put “emergency” if its important

**Minnie: ** but it is important! we need spooky names

**WonInAMillion: ** you woke me up for this?!?!?

**honeyyy: ** hyung its 4 pm how were you asleep

**HOEseok: ** he’s a sleepy boi

**HOEseok: ** let him be

**WonInAMillion: ** if its just about the names im going back to sleep

**Minnie: ** wait!

**Minnie: ** its an emergency bc i cant think of one for myself

**[** ** _Philosophical Kyun_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _PumpKyun_ ** **]**

**PumpKyun: ** problem solved

**A CLOWN: ** aww cute

**A CLOWN: ** wait can i just keep this one? clowns are kinda scary

**honeyyy: ** hah not kinda, VERY

**honeyyy: ** they give me the heebie jeebies

**honeyyy: ** OMG WAIT

**[** ** _honeyyy_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _HeebieJoobies_ ** **]**

**HeebieJoobies: ** I DID IT

**HOEseok: ** ITS PERFECT

**Minnie: ** great now everyone’s getting one but me :(

**[** ** _PapaBear _ ** **changed their name to ** ** _hyunBOO_ ** **]**

**hyunBOO: ** BOO

**WonInAMillion: ** ayyyyy

**Minnie: ** please i need helpppp :((

**[** ** _WonInAMillion_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _WonsterMash_ ** **]**

**PumpKyun: ** WAIT THATS SO GOOD LMAO

**WonsterMash: ** they did the wOnStEr MaSh

**A CLOWN: ** I GOT ONE

**[** ** _A CLOWN _ ** **changed their name to ** ** _TheGrimKiper_ ** **]**

**A CLOWN: ** now that i look at it it looks like “grim k-eye-per”

**HeebieJoobies: ** nah its fine

**HeebieJoobies: ** we know what youre saying lol

**HOEseok: ** i cant think of one

**hyunBOO: ** oh we can help

**Minnie: ** WTF

**Minnie: ** IVE BEEN ASKING FOR HELP THE PAST LIKE 20 MINUTES

**Minnie: ** and all you do is iGNORE mE

**PumpKyun: ** first of all, its only been like 5 minutes

**PumpKyun: ** but sorry hyung

**PumpKyun: ** we’ll help both of you

**WonsterMash: ** ooh babe i got one for you

**[** ** _WonsterMash_ ** ** changed ** ** _HOEseok_ ** **’s name to ** ** _Seokenstein_ ** **]**

**Seokenstein: ** ooOooOoh spooky~

**WonsterMash: ** hehe youre adorable

**Seokenstein: ** :D

**Minnie: ** adfhahdf im the last one :(((

**hyunBOO: ** we’re thinking, trust us

**TheGrimKiper: ** yours is kinda hard lmao

**Minnie: ** really i had no idea…

**PumpKyun: ** what about

**PumpKyun: ** no nvm its not that good

**Minnie: ** PLEASE i’ll take anything

**PumpKyun: ** oh well i was gonna say Hyukula like dracula but idk

**Minnie: ** I’LL TAKE IT

**[** ** _Minnie_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _Hyukula_ ** **]**

**Hyukula: ** I DID IT

**PumpKyun: ** i-

**Hyukula: ** ok fine kyunnie did it

**PumpKyun: ** :P

**Seokenstein: ** im getting really excited for the party!!!!

**hyunBOO: ** me too! it’ll be nice to hang out with everyone

**Hyukula: ** and finally meet yoongi teehee

**TheGrimKiper: ** i hope you guys like him

**PumpKyun: ** he’s a nice guy hyung im sure everyone will love him

**WonsterMash: ** kyun youve met him?

**PumpKyun: ** i mean, i was introduced to him

**PumpKyun: ** it wasnt very long tho

**TheGrimKiper: ** yeah they were just both at my dorm at the same time but then kyunnie left

**TheGrimKiper: ** wait why did you leave kyunnie? you couldve stayed

**PumpKyun: ** i didnt wanna come between you two

**TheGrimKiper: ** i dont mind you being with both of us

**TheGrimKiper: ** im sure Yoongi hyung wouldve been fine with it too

**Seokenstein: ** again with the capitals -_-

**PumpKyun: ** i just

**PumpKyun: ** it doesnt matter anyway, its already in the past

**hyunBOO: ** thats true, and we’ll all meet him at the party soon

**TheGrimKiper: ** private chat changkyun

**HeebieJoobies: ** uh oh

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: ** just because im dating someone doesnt mean youre not my best friend anymore

**~Cutie~: ** woah woah hyung wait a second

**~Cutie~: ** i never said i was feeling like that

**HamsterHyung: ** oh

**HamsterHyung: ** im sorry i just assumed that based on what you were saying

**~Cutie~: ** its ok hyung

**~Cutie~: ** it was a simple misunderstanding :)

**HamsterHyung: ** still just dont think its awkward, okay?

**~Cutie~: ** okay :D

**~Cutie~: ** i’ll admit tho

**~Cutie~: ** i did think it would be a little awkward... 

**HamsterHyung: ** i knew it :((

**~Cutie~: ** let me explain first!

**HamsterHyung: ** ...fine

**~Cutie~: ** it mustve been weird for him to see a random guy come out of his boyfriend’s bedroom

**HamsterHyung: ** but it wasnt a problem bc its you! youre my best friend, he shouldnt have been so negative

**~Cutie~: ** oh he was negative? how?

**HamsterHyung: ** well just like you said, he wasnt very happy about seeing you coming out of my room

**HamsterHyung: ** especially since you just woke up

**~Cutie~: ** oh yeah sorry about that

**HamsterHyung: ** hey you dont have to be sorry

**HamsterHyung: ** i was the one who invited you over

**~Cutie~: ** but you guys are okay right?

**HamsterHyung: ** yeah we’re fine

**HamsterHyung: ** we had a little argument, but its all good now

**~Cutie~: ** good

**~Cutie~: ** im glad

**HamsterHyung: ** hey kyunnie

**~Cutie~: ** yes?

**HamsterHyung: ** this is gonna sound really random but

**HamsterHyung: ** i really appreciate you

**HamsterHyung:** youre always by my side, no matter how whiny im being

**~Cutie~: ** of course~~ im always here for you

**HamsterHyung: ** i dont know what id do without you kyunnie

**~Cutie~: ** aww you’re making me blush o.o

**~Cutie~: ** i love you hyung

Changkyun’s eyes widened as soon as he pressed the send button. He frantically sat up, thoughts running a million miles an hour. The blonde was so into his feelings he didn’t realize what he was typing. The amount of affection he was getting from Kihyun clouded the logical side of him, and brought out the emotional side of him. 

_ “Do I really love him?”  _ he thought. Kihyun was his happy place, his beam of light in the darkness. He made him feel safe, even if he wasn’t physically with him. A touch from him ignited sparks between them; he gave him the energy to be himself. When Kihyun is upset, his primary goal is to eradicate any negative emotions coming from him. Changkyun puts Kihyun’s needs above his own, and wants nothing but happiness for the older. Changkyun’s heart was racing, and he smiled to himself, coming to a conclusion.

_ “I love how beautiful he is, especially when he doesn’t wear any makeup.”  _

_ “I love his ridiculously cute smile.” _

_ “I love how big his heart isㅡ he truly is precious.” _

_ “I love the way his cheeks puff out when he’s thinking.” _

_ “I love how his eyes shine with a thousand stars.”  _

_ “I’m in love with Yoo Kihyun.” _

_ “I’m his best friend, and I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him...” _

_ “...I’m in love with someone who’s in a relationship.”  _ The smile faded as he let his thoughts wander to Yoongi. Yoongi, who's obviously guilt tripping Kihyun. His blood boiled at the thought of anyone doing any harm to his Kihyun. He deserved the whole world, who could possibly want to hurt him? He felt the need to protect Kihyun, make him feel as safe as he does for him, and decided to do exactly that. Changkyun was going to protect the love of his life. 

His screen lit up with a text notification from Kihyun. He gulped, getting nervous about what Kihyun was going to say to his message. Changkyun slowly clicked on his messages, reading what the older sent. 

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

  
**HamsterHyung: ** hehe love you too cutie~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuties~~
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive!! Thanks for reading <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crackhead hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow omg it has been so long since I've updated, I'm so sorry guys!! I took a little break, but then I went on a vacation so like... I'm here now?? 
> 
> Enjoy!

**[It’s Spooky Time Bitches]**

**Hyukula: ** ITS SPOOKY DAY BITCHESSSSS

**Hyukula: ** LETS GOOOOOO

**Hyukula: ** AHHHHHH

**TheGrimKiper: ** it is fucking MIDNIGHT min

**TheGrimKiper: ** will you PLEASE SHUT UP

**HeebieJoobies: ** some of us are trying to sleep min hyung

**Hyukula: ** hah imagine sleeping before midnight

**Hyukula: ** cant relate

**hyunBOO: ** yeah we know you cant relate, youre texting us at midnight

**Seokenstein: ** STOP TEXTING

**Seokenstein: ** WONNIE’S NOTIFICATIONS ARE ON BUT I CANT REACH HIS PHONE

**Seokenstein: ** YOURE GOING TO WAKE HIM UP

**PumpKyun: ** you do realize that your messages will wake him up too

**Seokenstein: ** shit i didnt realize that

**Seokenstein: ** fuck

**Seokenstein: ** WAIT

**HeebieJoobies: ** JUST STOP TEXTING 

**Hyukula: ** lmaoooo

**Seokenstein: ** I TRIED TO STOP HIMNNBNVH

**TheGrimKiper: ** oh no

**WonsterMash: ** who the fuck

**PumpKyun: ** kihyun please save me

**TheGrimKiper: ** I’LL PROTECT YOU >:(

**WonsterMash: ** LEE MINHYUK YOU ABSOLUTE SHITHEAD

**Hyukula: ** yes…?

**WonsterMash: ** you KNOW it is midnight and some people are trying to sleep because we are HUMAN BEINGS

**WonsterMash: ** so tell me why you think it’s a good idea to spam this groupchat with your GODDAMN HEADASSERY

**Hyukula: ** i couldnt sleep?

**PumpKyun: ** ok i think it’s fine he’s just going for min hyung phew

**WonsterMash: ** ohhohoh dont think youre all off the radar

**Seokenstein: ** but some of us didnt do anything

**WonsterMash: ** ok i take it back then

**Seokenstein: ** :D

**WonsterMash: ** hyunwoo hyung is fine

**Seokenstein: ** :O

**WonsterMash: ** you had the capability of turning my phone off hoseokkie

**WonsterMash: ** but you didnt smh

**Seokenstein: ** I-

**Seokenstein: ** hold on a second

**HeebieJoobies: ** ooh im interested

**hyunBOO: ** *gets out popcorn*

**WonsterMash: ** hehhehe ok hoseokkie is forgiven <3

**PumpKyun: ** please dont tell me you just blew him or something

**Seokenstein: ** WTF CHANGKYUN

**WonsterMash: ** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU KYUN

**PumpKyun: ** the world will never know

**TheGrimKiper: ** your mind amazes me kyunnie

**PumpKyun: ** aww :)

**TheGrimKiper: ** like did the hair dye finally get to your brain?

**PumpKyun: ** BLOCKED

**PumpKyun: ** IM REVOKING YOUR BEST FRIEND CARD

**HeebieJoobies: ** wait a fucking second

**hyunBOO: ** *gets more popcorn*

**HeebieJoobies: ** he’s your… best friend?

**PumpKyun: ** no i didnt mean it like that

**PumpKyun: ** we’re just friends

**TheGrimKiper: ** just friends? i thought you were my best friend kyunnie

**PumpKyun: ** i mean-

**HeebieJoobies: ** but he’s my BRO

**TheGrimKiper: ** HES MY BEST FRIEND

**HeebieJoobies: ** I CUDDLE HIM

**TheGrimKiper: ** SO DO I >:(

**Hyukula: ** oooh this is getting good

**Seokenstein: ** can i get some of that popcorn hyung?

**Seokenstein: ** oh look at that wonnie’s sleeping again

**hyunBOO: ** he’s really missing out 

**HeebieJoobies: ** IVE SEEN HIM NAKED

**PumpKyun: ** BRO WTF

**TheGrimKiper: ** YOU LIVE WITH HIM THATS NOT FAIR

**PumpKyun: ** NOT FAIR?? WTF GUYS

**TheGrimKiper: ** WE HAVE A HANDSHAKE

**HeebieJoobies: ** OK FINE I GIVE YOU THAT

**HeebieJoobies: ** BUT HE FARTS IN FRONT OF ME

**TheGrimKiper: ** …

**TheGrimKiper: ** you’ve farted in front of him kyunnie?

**HeebieJoobies: ** MULTIPLE TIMES MWAHAHAHHAA

**PumpKyun: ** i can explain-

**TheGrimKiper: ** DONT EVEN START

**HeebieJoobies: ** I WON HAADFHF

**TheGrimKiper: ** youre my best friend changkyun

**TheGrimKiper: ** how could you not fart in front of me? am i not trustworthy enough?

**PumpKyun: ** what the FUCK IS HAPPENING

**PumpKyun: ** WHY ARE YOU ALL SO FUCKING WEIRD

**Seokenstein: ** i agree

**Hyukula: ** but i’ll admit, it is a big deal to fart in front of your friends

**HeebieJoobies: ** exactly

**HeebieJoobies: ** suck it kihyun hyung :P

**PumpKyun: ** stop >:(

**PumpKyun: ** youre all my best friends

**PumpKyun: ** i love you all the same

**Hyukula: ** hah we all know thats not true *wink* *wink* 

**PumpKyun: ** HYUNG

**TheGrimKiper: ** whats that supposed to mean...?

**PumpKyun: ** uhhh

**Hyukula: ** i was just being narcissistic and i believe that he loves me the most right?

**PumpKyun: ** umm yeah

**PumpKyun:** thats what happened

**TheGrimKiper: ** oh

**TheGrimKiper: ** ok then

**HeebieJoobies: ** how is it already 1 am

**TheGrimKiper: ** damn is it already that late?

**Hyukula: ** “late” smh i shouldve raised you guys better

**TheGrimKiper: ** shut up owl

**Hyukula: ** im not an owl

**Hyukula: ** im just a vAMPIRE OMG BEST JOKE COMEDIAN OF THE CENTURY

**Hyukula: ** GET IT BC MY NAME IS HYUKULA

**PumpKyun: ** WE GET IT NOW LETS SLEEP

**Hyukula: ** but im not tired :(

**HeebieJoobies: ** the faster you sleep, the closer you’ll be to the party

**Hyukula: ** GOODNIGHT

**[minmin, kyunkyun]**

**kyunkyun: ** wait hyung before you sleep

**minmin: ** werent you telling me to sleep tho?

**kyunkyun: ** yeah i just wanted to say something

**minmin: ** sure go ahead

**kyunkyun: ** well

**kyunkyun: ** thanks for saving me back there

**kyunkyun: ** with that little comment

**minmin: ** oh yeah that… hah

**minmin: ** im sorry for saying it in the first place

**kyunkyun: ** no its okay! you saved it in the end so its fine

**minmin: ** i still shouldnt have said it

**minmin: ** i wasnt thinking

**kyunkyun: ** i told you

**kyunkyun: ** its FINE

**kyunkyun: ** i just wanted to thank you

**minmin: ** well then youre welcome

**minmin: ** and kyunnie?

**kyunkyun: ** yes?

**minmin: ** you love him dont you?

**kyunkyun: ** …

**kyunkyun: ** goodnight hyung

**minmin: ** sigh youre impossible

**minmin: ** but good night :)

.

.

.

**kyunkyun: ** you’re right

**kyunkyun: ** i do love him :D

**minmin: ** SOMEONE PICK UP THE PHONE CAUSE I FUCKING CALLED IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the weirdest thing to come back to, but this is just kinda like a filler since there may or may not be something big coming and I just needed to get a lil something out so the wait isn't 8236 years. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and feel free to leave suggestions!!! Remember to keep them positive!
> 
> Also, please stay healthy guys! Watch your health and do what you must to avoid the virus. Be careful!!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi comes over | Preparation for the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! IMPORTANT WARNING !!!
> 
> This chapter contains implied non-consensual sex. The scenes are not too explicit, but if you don't want to read that type of stuff, I sectioned off the more detailed scenes with horizontal lines. PLEASE skip over it if you are uncomfortable with this topic!!! DISCLAIMER: The actions of the characters do not portray my opinions on the actual people. I love Yoongi with all my heart, and I am not saying he would do this sort of thing in real life. THIS IS FICTION! Also, I do not condone any behaviors seen in this. Please get others' consent before you do ANYTHING with them. Consent is very important!!
> 
> Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> Enjoy!

October 31st. Halloween. Or “Spooky Day” according to Minhyuk. Kihyun had spent the morning cleaning up his dorm; after all, he was the host of the party. 

At about two in the afternoon, Yoongi had texted saying that he was coming over to hang out before the party. This put a smile on Kihyun’s face and made him more excited for the day. His friends were finally going to meet his boyfriend, even though it’s been almost two months already. 

_ “Two months, huh?” _Kihyun thought. Time really flew by since their one month anniversaryㅡ it felt like it was just yesterday. A few knocks on his door shook him out of his daydream, and he walked over to the entrance to let his boyfriend in. 

A smiling Yoongi appeared in front of him, light radiating off of him. Kihyun’s smile mimicked Yoongi’s, pulling the older in for a peck on the lips. 

“Hey, Hyunnie,” he said, stepping into the dorm. He slipped off his shoes, and looked Kihyun up and down. Kihyun shifted, asking, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yoongi stepped forward and grabbed the younger’s waist. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Kihyun’s, pushing him back until he hit the wall. Kihyun put his hands on Yoongi’s chest and pulled away.

“W-What are you doing, hyung?” he gasped, eyes wide. He could see where this was going, and Kihyun didn’t know what to do. Since they started dating, Kihyun and Yoongi haven’t done anything sexual, as the younger didn’t feel ready for it. The black-haired wanted to save himself for someone he knew he could trust completely. 

Yoongi simply smiled and leaned back in, placing a kiss on his cheek. He trailed his kisses down to his jaw, then to his neck, sucking harshly on his milky skin. Kihyun stiffened and pushed Yoongi a little harder this time.

“H-Hyung, I don’t,” he paused, heart racing, “I’m not sure if I want to do… this.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the younger. He pulled Kihyun into a hug, placing a kiss on his temple. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Yoongi, relieved that he understood. 

Yoongi’s arms travelled down his back, landing on his hips. “I just really wanna fuck you, Hyunnie,” he squeezed Kihyun’s ass with both his hands, “C’mon, I know you want it too.” Kihyun gasped, grabbing the older’s wrists and struggled to pry them off of him. 

“I said _ no, _hyung,” he glared, walking over to the living room. He sat himself on the couch, looking down at his hands. Yoongi followed behind him, sitting next to Kihyun. 

“Do you hate me?” the older muttered softly. Kihyun looked over to his boyfriend, suddenly feeling guilty again. Seeing Yoongi’s face look so hurt made the younger man want to hit himself. He reached for his hand and held it in his own.

“Of course not, hyung,” he said softly. Yoongi shifted to face him. “Then why don’t you want to want to have sex with me? Am I _ that _ugly?” Kihyun’s eyes widened, feeling awful for making him feel like this. 

“You know that’s not true, hyung. I just don’t think I’m ready for it yet,” he said. Yoongi groaned, letting go of his hand. 

“We’re in college, Hyunnie! How can you _ not _ be ready?” he shouted in frustration. Kihyun was taken aback, his mind feeling fuzzy. _ “He’s obviously frustrated with me. Maybe I’m being irrational. I can have sex, right? I don’t want to make him feel bad...” _

Yoongi grabbed Kihyun’s face and kissed himㅡ _ hard _. Kihyun raised his arms up on instinct, ready to push him away, but put them back down in fear of letting Yoongi down. He started kissing back, hesitantly, and let him do whatever he wanted.

* * *

He let Yoongi drag him into his bedroom. He let him yank on his hair. He let him suck and bite marks on his neck, shoulders, hips, and thighs. He ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him _ “This is too far. You don’t want this. It has to stop.” _ He ignored every bad thought and told himself it was okayㅡ it was for Yoongi.

He continued to let Yoongi grab at him, _ squeeze _ him, until his own screams and cries drowned out the pain from the slaps and spanks. He let him do whatever he wanted, as long as Yoongi was happy.

But he didn’t let Yoongi see the tears slipping down his face as he pounded into him from behind. Throat feeling destroyed from his cries, he wiped his tears and tried to focus on the softness of the blankets below him, or the fluffiness of his pillow. Anything but the pain from Yoongi’s grip on his hips, which would definitely leave bruises later.

Another slap on his ass caused him to let out a yelp, making him jerk forward from the force. He felt Yoongi’s hips stuttering, unable to keep his steady pace from before. Kihyun prayed that it was almost doneㅡ the pillows and blankets were starting to lose their softness.

* * *

After Yoongi finished, he plopped himself down onto the bed right beside Kihyun, not even bothering to comfort or soothe him. The older soon fell asleep, leaving Kihyun alone with a sore and absolutely wrecked body. 

Now that Yoongi wasn’t watching, he let himself cry out everything he was holding back. The bad thoughts were rushing in like a tsunami, and he couldn’t stop himself. Regret was seeping in through his skinㅡ his sweaty and marked skin. He gazed down at his body through his tears, making more tears come out. There were so many red and purple spots, so many bruises, so many scratches.

Kihyun continued to cry his heart out, slightly shaking in shock of what had just happened. He sat with his thoughts, letting them eat at him. _ “I could’ve said no. I could’ve stopped him. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t let him manipulate me.” _His cries slowed down, suddenly remembering what Changkyun told him:

_ “I… I think he’s guilt tripping you, hyung.” _

Kihyun closed his eyes, a few more tears making their way down his cheeks. _ “Changkyun… he was right,” _ he thought, _ “Of course he’s rightㅡ he’s always right! I should’ve listened to him all those days ago.” _

He slowly got up and immediately felt pain spreading throughout his body. The black-haired struggled to stand up on his feet, limping slightly. He gathered his clothes, and trudged his way to the bathroom to cover himself as much as he could with makeup. He checked the time on his way out, reading “3:47” on his clock, which meant Minhyuk would be here to decorate in about thirteen minutes. 

“Shit!” he cursed as he picked up the pace and hurriedly put concealer all over his neck. He rummaged through his closet looking for his costume, and pulled out his pirate hat from his drawer. 

Yoongi slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and witnessing Kihyun running around the room. “Hyunnie, what’s wrong?” he asked, yawning. Kihyun paused and replied softly, “Minhyuk is going to be here soon, so I’m trying to put on my costume. You should probably get some clothes on too, hyung.” Yoongi sat up onto his elbows, watching Kihyun with a smirk. 

“That was amazing, Hyunnie. Your body looked so sexy beneath me as I-”

“Hyung, _ please _ just put your clothes on!” Kihyun said sternly, gaze cold as ice.

Minhyuk knocked on his door at exactly four o’clock, making Kihyun groan. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked over at Yoongi before leaving his room, saying, “You better be dressed by the time I get back in here.” He heard more knocks on his door, making him rush towards the door. He swung it open a little too fast and it slammed the wall behind the door, causing Minhyuk to jump back. 

“Jesus, Ki, I know you’re happy to see me, but don’t be _ too _ excited,” he laughed, entering the dorm with his box of decorations. He walked into the living room, setting the box on the coffee table. 

“Now let’s fucking decorate!”

.

.

.

Before they knew it, an hour had passed and they had just finished setting up the big stuffㅡ the “Happy Halloween” banner that ran across the whole living room, the giant hanging… _ thing _ by the door (neither of them really knew what it was), the little skeleton lights that spanned the windows and empty walls, and a few fake spiderwebs throughout the dorm. Luckily, there wasn’t much left to put up, and Yoongi had finally come out of his room to help out. Minhyuk and Yoongi had exchanged polite greetings, and Kihyun could tell that Yoongi was warming up to him. 

“Hey, Ki, can you put this in the kitchen? It’s for the candy,” Minhyuk said, holding out a pumpkin shaped bowl. Kihyun gladly grabbed it and placed it on one of his counters. 

“You brought candy?” he asked. Minhyuk shook his head, “No, Changkyunnie is bringing it.” The two heard Yoongi scoff upon hearing Changkyun’s name. Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and tilted his head slightly. “Oh good! I love candy,” Kihyun cheered. 

The three of them worked hard on their decorations, especially when they hit 20-minute territory. With a final adjustment to the skulls on the table, Minhyuk clapped his hands in the air.

“And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we are done!” he shouted. Kihyun smiled at his friend, and admired how his dorm looked. Voices could be heard outside and then multiple knocks were sounding on his door. He got up and opened the door, revealing Jooheon and Changkyun in their ridiculous costumes. 

“Happy spooky day!” Minhyuk yelled as he ran up to the two standing in the doorway. He pulled Jooheon into the dorm, laughing at the way he was _ attempting _ to run.

Jooheon was dressed as a giant jar of honey, therefore limiting his movement. Meanwhile, Changkyun was dressed as Winnie the Pooh, matching Jooheon. He was holding onto a bag full of all sorts of candy.

“Aww, you’re so cute Kyunnie,” he cooed at the younger. Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Joo hyung forced me to wear it…” he said, trying to hide his smile, but ultimately failing. He stepped aside, making room for the younger to come in. 

“Wait!” Kihyun heard a voice call from down the hallway, and opened the door again to see Hoseok and Hyungwon running towards him. He opened the door wider to let the two come in, all while laughing at Hoseok’s costume. 

“Are you a fucking _ pineapple _, hyung?” he asked, out of breath from laughing. Hyungwon stepped forward. 

“Hey, he’s a cute pineapple, that’s for sure,” he said, kissing Hoseok on the cheek. The older giggled softly, eyes forming crescents. 

“Plus, now Wonnie is the boring one out of the both of us,” Hoseok said, gesturing to Hyunwon’s simple skeleton costume. He gasped dramatically and chased after Hoseok, making Kihyun shake his head in embarrassment. He was about to walk into the living room as well, but more knocks were heard on his door, and he turned back around to open the door again. 

“Sorry I’m a little late, I was getting the drinks,” Hyunwoo said, lifting up the bag of the bottles of soju. Kihyun smiled, saying “It’s okay, hyung. Everyone else just got here.” He closed the door, admiring Hyunwoo’s adorable wizard hat.

They walked into the living room together to find Minhyuk and Jooheon fighting over what music to play, Hyungwon chasing Hoseok around the coffee table, and Changkyun and Yoongi sitting on opposite sides of the couch just… quietly observing. 

_ This is going to be one hell of a party. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might've seemed a little rushed, especially when Kihyun was able to move on and put on a smile for the party. Everything will go into further detail in chapters to come (the next one is coming very soon!) Just know that Kihyun wasn't unaffected by it. I hope this wasn't too weird, I know this started as a lighthearted text fic and now it's a fuck ton of emotions and it's written now??? This will probably be the last huge thing to happen, and then it'll go back to seven crackheads in a group chat :D
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments, kudos, and suggestions! They are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Remember to watch your health and WASH YOUR DAMN HANDS!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spooky Day Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow when I said the next chapter was coming soon I meant SOON. This chapter is pretty long so...
> 
> Enjoy!

As expected, a dorm full of eight hyper college students on Halloween was  _ chaotic _ . Changkyun sat quietly on the couch, watching as his friends bickered about the smallest things. Finally, some Halloween music started blasting from the speaker and spread throughout the whole room.

Changkyun looked over at Kihyun, giggling at how adorable he looked. The older was wearing a cute pirate costume, almost looking like a child in Changkyun’s eyes. Kihyun met the younger’s gaze, visibly sighing and grinning back at him. Changkyun’s smile grew even more upon seeing Kihyun’s beautiful smile.

His attention shifted to Hyungwon and Hoseok, who had just crashed onto the couch right next to him. Hyungwon looked down at his boyfriend, endearment present in his eyes. He then started tickling the older, making Hoseok erupt into giggles and laughs.

“P-Please Wonnie,” he paused to laugh some more, “stop! I’m gonna pee!” Hyungwon immediately got up, along with Changkyun, wanting to avoid such a situation. 

“Jesus, hyung, please don’t pee on my couch,” Kihyun stated as he came back from the kitchen with a bottle of soju in his hand. He opened the cap and took a few gulps, exhaling when he finally brought it back down from his lips.

“Holy hell, Ki, you’re really going straight for the bottle.  _ That _ , my friends, is how you party!” Minhyuk yelled, running to the kitchen to get his own bottle. Jooheon and Hyunwoo shortly followed, returning with more bottles. Yoongi went to sit next to Kihyun, whispering something in his ear and placing his hand on Kihyun’s thigh. Changkyun watched as Kihyun flinched away from the older, taking another swig of his drink. 

Yoongi kept trying to touch Kihyun, each time failing as the younger would jerk away. He was obviously uncomfortable and Changkyun knew he needed to get Kihyun away from him. 

“Hey Ki, can you come with me to get a drink?” he called out. Kihyun’s eyes glistened with hope. 

“Why can’t you just go by yourself? You’re old enough to drink, so you should be old enough to walk to the kitchen, right?” Yoongi argued, scooting closer to Kihyun. 

“I’ll go with him,” the black-haired muttered to Yoongi, slowly standing up and walking with Changkyun to the kitchen.

“I needed a new bottle anyway,” Kihyun laughed as he reached for the bag. Changkyun grabbed his hand and turned to face him. 

“Are you okay hyung? You already finished a whole bottle and Min hyung isn’t even halfway done,” Changkyun said. He searched the older’s face for signs of discomfort, making sure he wasn’t pressing too much. 

“I’m… fine, Kyunnie,” he mumbled, looking down at the floor. Changkyun grabbed his other hand, stepping closer.

“Is it something Yoongi hyung did? You looked uncomfortable when he was talking to you,” he whispered. Kihyun lifted his head, looking at Changkyun dead in the eyes. The younger felt a shiver coming; it felt like he was looking  _ through _ him. Just as Kihyun opened his mouth to say something, Yoongi stepped into the kitchen. Changkyun immediately dropped their hands and stepped back. Kihyun just simply glanced at Yoongi, grabbed two bottles, and walked back out to the living room. He tried to do the same thing, but was stopped by Yoongi. 

“I don’t know what your problem is, kid, but you need to learn to respect other people’s property,” Yoongi spat, walking forward towards Changkyun. The younger walked backwards, further into the kitchen as he approached him.

“Property? You don’t  _ own  _ Kihyun, he’s a human being,” he replied, standing taller. 

“Still, he’s  _ mine _ , and you need to back off, bitch,” he said angrily, continuing to step closer and closer to Changkyun.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for him. Something clearly happened to him, and I’m just trying to make him feel better,” he said while maintaining eye contact, hoping that it made him seem intimidating. 

“Looking out for him? Everyone can see that you’re head over heels for  _ my boyfriend _ .” He smirked suddenly, saying, “You should’ve seen how he was earlier today. He was screaming so loud, all of his neighbors probably knew that I was fucking him.” 

Changkyun’s eyes widened, surprised by such a straightforward comment. Yoongi grinned down at him, satisfied that he had won this argument. 

Then, they heard Hyungwon yell from the living room, “If you don’t get your asses back here then we’ll play spin the bottle without you!” Yoongi started walking backwards, muttering, “Let’s play,  _ Changkyun _ .” He hated the way he said his name; it sounded like the name of a demon when he said it.

The younger hesitantly walked back out into the living room, where the rest of the guys were set up in a circle. 

“Make sure you don’t drink too much Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said with concern. Kihyun took another sip before answering, “It’s only my third, I’ll be...” he paused and hiccuped, “...fine.” Yoongi sat down next to Kihyun in the circle, and Changkyun sat next to Jooheon. He saw Yoongi put his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders, and the black-haired shuddered, taking a bigger sip from his drink. 

“Alright hoes, let’s do this! Me first!” Minhyuk yelled, propelling the bottle into motion. 

“Wait, what if we don’t want to kiss someone because we already have a wonderful boyfriend that we are oh-so loyal too?” Hoseok innocently asked, raising his hand to add to his innocence. Hyungwon smiled fondly, leaning into Hoseok’s side. Minhyuk groaned, stopping the bottle. “Cheek kisses are fine then. But if you’re both single you have to at least give them a peck on the lips,” Minhyuk responded, spinning the empty soju bottle once more. 

The eight of them watched as the small green bottle spun in circles until it slowed down, and landed on Jooheon. Hollers and cheers erupted from the group as Minhyuk leaned forward to place a peck on Jooheon’s lips. The latter’s face flushed red, but he was quick to blame it on the alcohol he had already consumed.

The cycle started again as Hyungwon spun the bottle, eventually landing on Hoseok. Both of their faces lit up with happiness as they kissed, pulling away with bright smiles. 

“That was no fun, we’re supposed to start drama like in the movies,” Hyunwoo stated, grabbing the bottle and handing it to Jooheon. 

“You really live for drama, don’t you hyung?” Changkyun laughed, making the older laugh as well. Jooheon spun the bottle in the middle of the circle, landing on Kihyun. More cheers were made, and they somehow started chanting “cheek kiss” at the top of their lungs. Kihyun turned his face, exposing his cheek for Jooheon to kiss, and kissed him back right on his dimple. 

“That was so pure, despite Kihyun being so drunk,” Hyungwon teased. Kihyun simply held up his middle finger at the younger, taking another sip from his bottle. Changkyun reached for the bottle, and spun it in a circle. He kept his eyes on the bottle, following the opening with his gaze. 

The bottle started slowing down, and so did time in Changkyun’s head. It finally stopped, and he raised his eyes in the direction the bottle was pointing, making eye contact with the love of his life. His heart started racing, the group cheering the loudest they had this evening. More chants of “cheek kiss” were heard, making everyone laugh. Changkyun caught Yoongi’s glare, feeling the heat from his gaze. He turned his face to the side, leaning towards Kihyun with his cheek, but gasped when he felt cold hands on the sides of his face. 

“Ki what are youㅡ” he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, instantly relaxing him. He closed his eyes, taking in a breath. _Strawberries… mint... soju_. Changkyun felt as if his heart had skipped _at_ _least _seven beats. He couldn’t believe this was really happening.

Kihyun continued to kiss him, tilting his head and pulling Changkyun’s face closer to his own. He pushed forward, as if he was chasing after Changkyun’s lips. He placed his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders, fingers trembling.

The younger felt numb all over, overwhelmed by the feeling of Kihyun kissing him. “ _ Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun is kissing me _ ,” he thought. He felt Kihyun’s tongue run along his bottom lip.

A pair of hands tore them apart, and Kihyun let out a little whimper as he was pulled into Yoongi’s lap. “That’s enough of that. Hoseok, why don’t you go next?” Yoongi glared at Changkyun, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist. 

The circle was silent as they were still processing what had just happened. Hoseok cleared his throat, and hesitantly grabbed the bottle and set it into motion once more. It magically landed on Hyungwon, and the couple smiled at each other as they shared a loving kiss. Hyunwoo was about to start his turn, but was stopped by the sound of whining. 

“I want to sit with Changkyunnie… please he looks so  _ cute _ ,” Kihyun slurred, making grabby hands at the younger. He thrashed around, trying to escape from Yoongi’s hold. Changkyun felt his face heat up, and tucked his legs under him. Yoongi whispered something into Kihyun’s ear, and the color seemed to drain from his face. He shook his head, whining even more than before. 

“How could you not like him? He’s the bestest of best friends. He’s my best friendㅡ did I say he was my best friend? Changkyunnie is so good, hyung. So good, and so cute! Cutie Kyunnie…” he rambled. His words were slurred together, making it hard to understand him. 

Changkyun shifted uncomfortably on the floor, but his heart was pounding so loud he could feel it in his feet. The looks he was receiving from Yoongi made him want to crawl into hole and stay there until he left. 

“Hyung, stop!” Kihyun yelled. Everyone seemed to snap out of their daydream and immediately focused on the boy. Yoongi’s hand was pulling away from the inside of Kihyun’s lap, and settled on his inner thigh. The black haired was visibly bothered.

“You want to sit with me, Ki?” Minhyuk suggested, opening his arms. Kihyun’s face lit up with delight, and struggled to get out of Yoongi’s grip. The older finally relented and let go of Kihyun. He cheerfully shuffled over to Minhyuk, settling down on his lap, earning a groan from the older.

“I said sit  _ with me _ , not  _ on me, _ for fuck’s sake…” Minhyuk complained, but nonetheless rested his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. 

“I’m getting another drink…” Hyunwoo muttered, standing up and heading over to the kitchen. When he returned, the circle wasn’t even a circle anymoreㅡ it was more like a  _ blob _ than a circle, really. 

The next few hours went by in a flash. To Changkyun, it had only felt like half an hour, but the tired looks he was getting from everyone told him otherwise. His mind was still on the kiss he and Kihyun had shared. He shuddered.

Even the thought of the kiss made his heart race. Why did he kiss him like that? It was only supposed to be a simple cheek kiss, so  _ why? _ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden increase in volume. When his mind was fully in the present, he realized that Hyungwon and Hoseok were saying their goodbyes. 

“Wait, you guys are leaving?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. Hoseok smiled back at him, answering, “Yeah, I have a class tomorrow morning, so Wonnie and I are gonna take off.” Minhyuk giggled.

“Saying ‘take off’ makes you sound like a pilot. Are you secretly a pilot hyung? Nyoom…” Minhyuk slurred, continuing to make airplane noises. Jooheon reached over and patted him on the back. 

“How many drinks did you have? Do you realize how fucking crazy you sound?” Hyungwon laughed, putting his shoes on. 

“I only had three… or maybe eight, I’m not sure,” he responded, stumbling over his words. 

“At least you don’t have it as bad as Ki,” Hyunwoo gestured to the sleeping man on the couch, “I think he drank four within half an hour, but then he just kept going throughout the night.” Changkyun looked over at Kihyun sleeping peacefully, wondering what he was dreaming about. 

“Y’know, I think I’ll get going too,” Yoongi said, standing up. “I also have a morning class, and I should probably go to sleep soon.” 

Everyone took their turns saying goodbye, wishing everyone a “Happy Halloween” (or in Minhyuk’s case, “Happy Spooky Day”). Kihyun somehow woke up and was able to say goodbye to everyone as well. One by one, the rest started filing out, except for Changkyun who decided to stay behind. 

The two spent a few moments in silence cleaning up the dorm. They picked up an endless amount of soju bottles, halloween decorations, and random candy wrappers scattered around the floor. Just as Changkyun was about to excuse himself, Kihyun spoke up first.

“Changkyunnie… can you stay with me a little bit? I don’t wanna be lonely…” he slurred, still drunk from all the alcohol. Changkyun ran his hand through his hair.

“Of course, hyung,” he plopped down on the couch next to Kihyun, “I’ll stay with you.” Kihyun grinned, eyes turning into crescents. 

Out of nowhere, the older started giggling to himself, putting his face into Changkyun’s shoulder to hide himself. 

“You good there, hyung? Is something funny?” Changkyun teased. This only made him giggle more, and he started playfully hitting the younger. 

“I may have a teensy little secret...a tiny one I swear,” he muttered, snuggling into his side. Changkyun smiled fondly, his heart beat picking up speed. 

“As tiny as you, hyung?” he joked, earning a shove from Kihyun. “Shut the fuck up, we’re the same height,” he pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The younger chuckled in amusement.

“I’m gonna tell you my secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone,” he placed his hands on Changkyun’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, “And I’m only telling you because you’re my absolute bestest best friend.” Changkyun smiled at the last part, finding him extremely adorable.

“I promise, hyung. Now spill!” he cheered, clapping his hands together. Kihyun cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned into Changkyun’s ear. He slowly whispered, “I think I’m gonna break up with Yoongi hyung.” 

Changkyun froze, eyes widening. He sat up straighter, turning to face Kihyun. “Y-You’re what?” he stuttered. Kihyun’s face started turning red. 

“I’m gonna break up with him. I don’t like him anymore. He’s so mean, Changkyunnie… and he made me cry earlier today,” he whispered, as if he was ashamed to say it out loud. Changkyun clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. 

“He made you cry? Why didn’t you tell me any of this, hyung?” he asked, grabbing his hands and petting his hair. Kihyun lowered his head, and started to sniffle.

“It was m-my fault anyway…” he inhaled, hesitating from continuing, “I had sex with him but he was being too rough, a-and I didn’t fucking stop him,” he cried. He started fiddling with the ends of his shirt, beginning to pull it up.

“Look,” he mumbled, lifting his shirt up. Changkyun felt his heart stop when he saw the first few marks. Kihyun’s body was littered with what seemed like a million bite marks, scratches, bruises,  _ everything _ . It was worse around his hips, bruises becoming a mix of deep blue and purple. Changkyun clenched his jaw, immediately feeling resentment towards Yoongi, but it soon transformed into bitterness and sorrow.

He felt tears build up behind his eyes. The younger tried to blink them away, tried to be strong for Kihyun, but he just couldn’t do it. Changkyun pulled the older into him, his hand caressing his neck, and held him close. When he felt Kihyun’s delicate arms wrap around his torso, all of his walls were broken down as he let the tears fall. 

Changkyun silently cried into his hair, keeping the other as close as possible. He sniffled, causing Kihyun to stir. He slowly sat up, quickly noticing that the younger was crying. 

“No, no, why are you crying? I didn’t mean to make you sad Kyunnie…” he whined, looking down at his lap. Changkyun was quick to reassure him.

“It wasn’t you, hyung. I just drank too much and I’m getting emotional,” he lied, taking Kihyun’s hand. He watched as a slight smile appeared on his face. 

“Still, you need to be happy! Kyunnie is so pretty when he’s happy…” he slurred, seemingly unaware of what he was saying. If Kihyun wasn’t so drunk, Changkyun probably would have passed out from everything he had said. All these compliments made him feel as light as air, but he kept telling himself that it’s just drunk nonsense.

Kihyun’s eyes were starting to close, indicating that he was getting tired. Changkyun chuckled softly. 

“Are you getting tired, hyung?” he asked. Kihyun nodded lazily, raising his arms up. “Carry me to bed, please,” he suggested. 

“I’m not carrying a damn thing,” he laughed, getting up from the couch. Kihyun groaned and whined, looking like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“You need to brush your teeth at least, hyung,” he reasoned, pulling Kihyun off of the couch. He whined, shoving Changkyun away. The younger dramatically gasped at him, pretending to be mad at Kihyun. 

“Next time you fucking put a hand on me I’mma fucking rip your face off,” he paused and looked to Kihyun, letting him join him in yelling, “bitch!” The two started giggling hysterically, still finding vines funny after a few years. Or, maybe they both had a little too much alcohol. 

“Okay fine, I’ll go brush my teethies now,” he giggled, starting for the bathroom.  _ “‘Teethies’. Can he get any more adorable?” _ Changkyun thought, blushing. He trailed behind him, following him to the bathroom, when all of a sudden Kihyun started running. Before he knew it, he could hear retching noises and coughs. 

Changkyun rushed into the bathroom, seeing the older bent over, head in the toilet. He kneeled next to him and rubbed circles into his back, soothing him. 

“I’m gonna feel like shit tomorrow, aren’t I?” Kihyun asked, reaching up to flush the toilet. He stood up, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. “We all are, I think,” Changkyun responded, “but you  _ did _ drink the most out of everyone.” 

Kihyun just shrugged his shoulders, and continued to brush his teeth.. Once he was finished, he trudged over to his bedroom and collapsed onto the sheets.

“I’ll come back tomorrow with some hangover medicine for you, hyung,” the younger stated. This made Kihyun roll over onto his back. With squinted eyes, he whispered, “No… stay with me, Kyunnie.” He chuckled, thinking that the older was joking. 

“Please Kyunnie? Will you stay with me?” Kihyun gave his best puppy eyes, easily winning over Changkyun. 

“But I don’t have any stuff over here,” he argued, leaning against the doorframe. “You can borrow from me; you’re as small as me,” Kihyun teased. Changkyun opened his mouth to protest, but realized it was pointless. 

“Fine, I’ll stay…” he muttered, changing out of his Winnie the Pooh costume. They settled next to each other on the bed, and Kihyun immediately wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s waist. 

“Thank you, Changkyun,” he whispered. 

“What for?” the younger asked. 

“Everything.”

“You have to be more specific than that, hyung.”

“Fine… thank you for being the best friend and person in the whole world.” Kihyun took a deep breath, already closing his eyes in preparation for sleep. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I want you to be  _ more _ than a best friend, though.” Kihyun’s voice was barely even a whisper. Changkyun thought he had imagined it. 

“What did you say?” he whispered back, in denial. The room was silent except for the sound of Kihyun’s steady breaths. He was asleep. 

Changkyun still had so many questions: Why did he drink so much? Why had he kissed him during the game like that? Why didn’t he stop Yoongi? What did he mean by “more than a best friend”? 

But looking at Kihyun’s features in such a peaceful setting made him realize that that was tomorrow’s problem. Right now, all that matters is that he has the man he loves in his arms, looking as beautiful as ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say drunk words are sober thoughts, right?
> 
> Please practice safe drinking habits! Don't be like Kihyun :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep it positive!!!
> 
> Stay safe too! Keep watching your health and remember to wash your hands!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Kihyun breaks up with Yoongi~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurt while writing this :( But this chapter is really long so without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

Kihyun woke up the next morning to a pounding head and a mysterious man sleeping next to him. He slowly rolled over and faced the man, squinting his eyes to focus in on him. The headache made it hard for him to focus, and he felt like the room was spinning around him. After a few seconds of blatant staring, he finally recognized the familiar face. 

Relieved, he laid flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling. _ “Why is Changkyun here?” _ he wondered. Kihyun honestly didn’t remember much from the party last night. All of his memories were fuzzy, like it was a TV show from the 1970’s.

Changkyun shifted in the bed, slowly blinking his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, and covered his yawn with the other. Kihyun sat up, immediately regretting it. At this angle, he could see the sunlight coming in through the window, making his eyes burn. His headache was getting worse, and the pounding was getting louder. 

“Morning, Kihyun,” Changkyun muttered, brushing his hair out of his face. “Morning, Kyunnie,” he rasped, his throat feeling dry. Changkyun quickly got up and left the room. He returned shortly with a glass of water, handing it to Kihyun.

“I’m not a baby, you know. I could’ve gotten it myself,” he pouted, taking the glass from Changkyun’s hand. He chuckled, taking a seat on the bed.

“That pout you’re wearing isn’t helping your argument,” Changkyun teased. Kihyun smiled at him, drinking his water in silence. 

“I’ll go get you some hangover medicine,” he started, “so will you be able to survive by yourself for a little bit?” Kihyun glared at the younger. 

“Stop acting like my mom, you’re freaking me out,” he laughed. “But yes, I’ll be fine,” Kihyun said. Changkyun grinned happily at the older, admiring the amount of stars in his eyes that shine right after he wakes up. Maybe it was his messy hair, or the fluffy blankets around him, or even the way the sunlight casts the right shadows on his face, but Changkyun suddenly had a strong urge to cuddle the crap out of him. 

They bid their goodbyes at the door, and Kihyun slowly trudged his way further into his dorm. Luckily, his dorm had been cleaned last night, so he didn’t have to deal with that problem. He found his phone leaning over the edge of his coffee table and turned it on, wincing from the brightness of the screen. He struggled to turn the brightness down, finally opening his eyes all the way when it was dim enough. He saw that he had a couple of notifications and opened up his texts. 

**[Hyung <3, Hyunnie <3]**

**Hyung <3: **morning hyunnie

**Hyung <3: **do you want me to pick up some hangover medicine for you after my class?

**Hyung <3: **you’re obviously still sleeping so i’ll just get it later

Vague memories including Yoongi flashed in his brain. He remembered telling Changkyun about him, but he couldn’t remember exactly what he had said. Then, out of nowhere, it dawned on him. He held his head in his hands when he realized that he had admitted to wanting to break up with Yoongi. 

Kihyun had been thinking about it for some time now. Ever since Changkyun suggested the possibility of guilt tripping, there has been a little voice trying to convince him that he was right. He constantly shut it down, though. He wanted to believe that Yoongi would never do such a thing. He wanted to believe that Yoongi was good.

But he was knocked out of his trance when he forced him to have sex. Yoongi had crossed so many lines at that point, and Kihyun was sick of it. He knew he needed to get out as fast as he could.

_ “Maybe today is a good day to dump him. He’s an asshole, he doesn’t deserve any more time with me,” _he thought. 

**[Hyung <3, Hyunnie <3]**

**Hyunnie <3: **hey can we talk later today? 

**Hyunnie <3: **i have something to tell you

He sat in silence, the air feeling a little heavier. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. A few knocks on the door interrupted the silence, making Kihyun freeze. 

_ “There’s no way he’s already here,” _ he worried, getting up to open the door. He peeked his head out, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw Changkyun’s goofy smile. 

“That was fast,” he commented, letting the younger into his dorm. Changkyun playfully handed the drink to Kihyun, placing the plastic bag in one of the kitchen drawers. 

“Well, I didn’t wanna leave you alone,” he muttered, walking back to the couch. Kihyun drank the recovery drink, already feeling better.

“Actually, hyung, can I talk to you?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun felt his hands getting sweaty, feeling nervous for some reason. 

“Yeah, sure. You can talk to me about anything,” he responded. He gave him his best smile, earning a grin from the younger as well. 

“So last night at the party you… uhh… do you remember anything from the party?” he asked, fiddling with his hands. Kihyun sat down next to him on the couch.

“I don’t remember much. I remember what happened before…” he trailed off, reliving the events before the party, “...only before the party and the beginning.”

“Um, I think I’ll just go into it. You told me some things last night, and I just wanted… clarification I guess?” He phrased the last part as if it was a question. Kihyun took a deep breath, before nodding for Changkyun to continue.

“You said you were going to break up with Yoongi. I don’t mean to be nosy but I justㅡ _ why _? I mean, you showed me what he did to your body, but I feel like it goes deeper,” he said. 

Kihyun turned to face Changkyun. “Do you remember when you told me that he was guilt tripping me? And I didn’t believe you?” he asked, reaching for his hand. Changkyun felt his heart rate speed up when their hands touched. He nodded at Kihyun.

“You were right. It took me a while to see it, but every time I’d disagree with him, he would turn the whole thing around and make me feel guilty for not thinking like him,” Kihyun could feel himself getting angry, “and he would _ constantly _ make me feel like absolute shit. Do you have any idea what that can do to someone’s mental health? I hated myself for making him feel bad, but he probably wasn’t even hurt by anything I did! It was _ me _ . _ I _ was the one getting hurt!” Kihyun was shouting at this point, face turning red. He had never voiced his thoughts, and it felt so damn good to be saying everything out loud. Changkyun tightened his hold on the older’s hand, comforting him. 

“But at the same time, there were moments where I was happy. Where we were _ both _ happy. I would only focus on the good memories, and I disregarded the bad ones.” Kihyun looked down at their hands, slightly rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Changkyun’s hand. 

“A-And then yesterday…” his voice cracked, and Changkyun immediately pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him. Kihyun was forcing himself to stay composed; he is strong, and he can do this. 

“He doesn’t deserve someone as good as you,” Changkyun whispered, laying his head on top of Kihyun’s hair. He giggled. 

“I thought the same thing,” he laughed. Changkyun smiled and pulled away from Kihyun.

“I mean it, hyung. You’re so kind, and generous,” he brushed Kihyun’s hair out of his eyes, “and you have the prettiest smile.” Kihyun felt himself turning red, and his smile presented itself for the whole world to see.

“You always see the best in people, and always give _ your _ best.” He intertwined his fingers with Kihyun’s. “You are such a beautiful person, Kihyun, inside and out.”

Kihyun’s heart started racing. _ “What’s happening to me?” _ he wondered. He looked back at Changkyun, and he somehow looked different. Like he was under a spotlight. He could suddenly see _ all _ of Changkyun: his incredibly intelligent and open mind, his kind heart, his soft hands, the curve of his lips…

“Y-You think I’m beautiful?” he stuttered, feeling like a teenager again. 

“Of course I do. I’d have to be blind to think otherwise,” he responded, smiling. 

“I think you’re beautiful too. Inside_ and _ out,” Kihyun muttered. Changkyun’s face expression changed, making Kihyun worry that he said too much.

“About that… you said something else last night that kept me up,” Changkyun said. Kihyun’s anxiety started spiking up. 

“Obviously you were drunk, and you were rambling about how I’m the ‘bestest best friend’,” they laughed, “but then you said that you wished I was _ more _ than a best friend. What exactly did you mean by that?” Kihyun sat in shock, surprised that he would be so bold to say such a thing. So what if he’s been thinking about Changkyun a lot? Maybe he did enjoy Changkyun’s presence a little more than Yoongi’s. Maybe he did feel better when he was with Changkyun. Maybe he did _ briefly _ wonder what it would be like to be more than friends. It wasn’t like he was going to _ tell _ Changkyun.

His phone lit up with a notification, interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up, seeing text messages from his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

**[Hyung <3, Hyunnie <3]**

**Hyung <3: **of course hyunnie! i was already on my way with the medicine

**Hyung <3: **coming up now :)

“Yoongi’s coming now,” Kihyun stated, eyes wide. Changkyun’s face contorted with confusion.

“What? Why?” he asked. 

“I told him to come over _ later _ so I can talk to him. Fuck, I was gonna break up with him today but I still need time to prepare!” he ranted. Changkyun placed his arms on top of his shoulders, calming him down.

“You’re okay, you can do this. Just tell him exactly what you’ve been thinking. And most importantly, do _ not _ let him guilt trip you,” he reassured Kihyun. Regardless, he was still worrying.

“Can you stay with me?”

“You two should have some privacy, hyung.”

“Okay, then you can be in the bedroom. Is that fine?” 

Changkyun thought about it for a moment, then replied, “... Sure. You can do this, hyung,” Just then, someone knocked at the door. Changkyun ran into the bedroom and shut the door, but not before giving Kihyun a thumbs up. 

Kihyun opened the door, and Yoongi was holding up a plastic bag with a couple of recovery drinks. He quietly let him into his dorm, leading him to the living room.

“So what’d you wanna talk about?” Yoongi asked as he plopped himself onto the couch. Kihyun nervously walked over to the couch and sat next to Yoongi. 

“I’ll just jump right into it,” he gulped, “I think we should break up, hyung.” The color in Yoongi’s face seemed to fade away; he appeared more pale than he already was. 

“W-What did you just say?” he stuttered. He scooted away from Kihyun on the couch. The black-haired took a deep breath, trying to stay strong.

“I said we should break up. It’s just not working out between us anymore,” he said with a stern expression. Yoongi stood up, baffled.

“Not working out? We’re so good together, I don’t know what youㅡ”

“No, no, no, you’re not listening to me! We are _ done _, Yoongi. Just accept it,” he half-shouted. Yoongi stepped back, as if he was hurt.

“Is that how it’s supposed to be? I come up to tell you that I’m in _ love _ with you and you just fucking dump me?” he yelled. Kihyun’s eyes widened in alarm. _ “He… loves me?” _ he thought.

Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “You’re just saying that. You don’t love me,” he muttered. Yoongi took a step closer to Kihyun, making him move back, closer to his bedroom. 

“Of course I love you, Hyunnie. Don’t you love me?” he asked with pleading eyes. The tone he was using almost made Kihyun give in. _ Almost _.

“I would _ never _love someone like you,” he spat. Yoongi pushed him back until he hit the wall. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you? After I’ve been so good to you, this is how you treat me?” he shouted. 

“You really think you’ve been good? Okay, so you think… you think manipulating me is _ good _ ? Forcing me to do things that I don’t want to do is _ good _ ? Emotionally abusing me is _ good _ ? You are not the saint that you think you are, Yoongi. You’re a fucking _ monster _ㅡ”

The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the dorm., and pain started spreading in his face. The force from Yoongi’s hand had knocked Kihyun to the ground. His cheek was stinging from the slap, as if it was on fire. Yoongi towered over the younger, making Kihyun feel small and terrified. 

“How dare you speak to me like that? You are such an ungrateful bitch,” Yoongi yelled, raising his hand for a second slap. Kihyun closed his eyes and braced himself for another hit, but it never came. 

He opened his eyes to see Changkyun grabbing Yoongi’s raised hand, eyes filled with rage. He was breathing heavily, obviously angry from overhearing their fight. 

“You have no right to speak to him that way,” he shouted, pushing Yoongi away. Yoongi looked from Changkyun to Kihyun, chuckling to himself.

“I knew it. Is that what this is about? You’re cheating on me?” he asked, furious. 

“Of course he’s not; he’s too good for that. Kihyun would never cheat on you, even if he wanted to,” Changkyun replied, his hand curling into a fist. 

“I didn’t ask you, kid,” he directed his gaze at Kihyun, “I was asking my _ boyfriend _.” Kihyun stood up, getting defensive.

“Don’t call me that. I am _ not _your boyfriend anymore,” he yelled, getting frustrated.

“Not denying it, huh?” he asked. Yoongi suddenly turned around and threw a punch at Changkyun’s face. He stumbled back, groaning in pain. 

“That’s for fucking my boyfriend, _ whore _,” he spat at Changkyun. Kihyun ran towards the two and yanked Yoongi away from him.

“Don’t even lay a _ finger _ on him! I didn’t fucking cheat on you! Why don’t you ever listen?” he yelled, shouting the loudest he had since Yoongi came over. 

“Stop being so incompetent and listen to me when I say that I want your ass out of here! I am breaking up with you whether you like it or not, and if you try to talk to me or my friends ever again, I will not hesitate to call the goddamn police!” Kihyun shouted at the top of his lungs, standing tall. Yoongi grumpily picked up his belongings, and mumbled a small “Fuck you” on his way out of the door. 

Kihyun stood in place, shocked at what just happened. His heart was beating so fast due to the adrenaline pumping in his veins. A grunt to his right brought him back to reality. He ran to Changkyun, throwing himself into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry he dragged you into it,” he cried, tightening his grip around the younger. Changkyun shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry, hyung. It was my choice to get involved in the first place,” he replied, rubbing his hand in circles on Kihyun’s back. 

“Why did you interfere?” he asked, on the verge of tears. 

“No one should ever treat you like that. It made me so angry hearing him say all that stuff to you, and when I heard him hit you Iㅡ” Changkyun paused, pulling Kihyun closer to him. Kihyun lifted his head and looked at Changkyun’s face. A bruise was already starting to form right under his left eye. He felt his heart clench. Kihyun reached up to ghost his fingers over the bruise, tears starting to pool in his eyes. 

“I’ll be okay, hyung,” he reassured him, keeping his arms wrapped around him. Kihyun shook his head, letting a tear fall. 

“He hurt you, Kyunnie…” he cried. Changkyun quickly wiped the tear off of his cheek, making Kihyun wince from the contact. 

“But he’ll never hurt any of us ever again,” he let Kihyun lay his head on his shoulder, “He’s gone, hyung.” Kihyun started sobbing in relief. Finally hearing those words out loud made him feel so much lighter. Changkyun rested his hand on the back of Kihyun’s neck, cradling him. 

“Do you want me to invite the guys over?” he asked. Kihyun nodded, sniffling. 

He pulled out his phone, sending a text to their group chat.

**[It’s Spooky Time Bitches]**

**PumpKyun: **guys please come over to Ki’s dorm

**Hyukula: **ooh another party already?

**PumpKyun: **please its an emergency

**Hyukula: **oh

**Hyukula: **im on my way

**hyunBOO: **what happened?

**PumpKyun: **we’ll explain everything just hurry

**HeebieJoobies: **coming now

**Seokenstein: **im scared are you guys okay?

**PumpKyun: **we’ll tell you when you get here

**WonsterMash: **we’re on our way too

**PumpKyun: **thank you so much guys

“They’re on their way now,” he said, putting his phone back in his pocket. He led them to the couch, setting Kihyun down carefully. He ran to get a blanket and an extra pillow, trying to make Kihyun as comfortable as possible. 

When he returned, Kihyun was curled in on himself, crying quietly. Changkyun’s heart broke into a million pieces seeing him like that. He placed the pillow behind his head and laid the blanket around the two of them. They sat together, wrapped in each other’s arms, while Kihyun cried the past two months away. 

While the past two months had bad memories, it also had some good ones. Kihyun had grown closer to his group of friends, and they were becoming a second family to him. Most importantly, he had become closer to Changkyun, who has given him so much happiness. He was always there for him, just like he is now. 

Now that he thought about it, Changkyun has never failed to have his back. At every moment he was sad, angry, or just bored out of his mind from doing homework for so long, Changkyun was always there to make him feel better. 

He looked at Changkyun, studying his features. Kihyun had meant what he said earlier; he really did think Changkyun was beautiful. Something about the way his face caught the light made him feel warm inside. 

Changkyun met his gaze, catching him staring. But instead of ducking away in embarassment, or laughing at him, he smiled. He smiled so fondly, dimples showing, and interlocked their fingers together. 

“You’ll be okay, hyung,” he said to Kihyun. _ “Yeah, only if you’re around” _ he thought. He considered saying it out loud too, but stopped himself before completely ruining the moment. 

Suddenly, someone was rapidly knocking on the door. It soon turned into two, maybe three more hands knocking. Changkyun mumbled, “I’ll get it,” and walked to the door, and opened the door to three crazy men pushing their way into the doorway. 

Minhyuk was the first to push his way through, kicking off his shoes and shouting, “Where is he? Where’s Ki?” Hyungwon and Hoseok were right behind him, closing the door behind them. Hyungwon followed Minhyuk into the living room, and Hoseok turned to Changkyun. 

“So what’s goingㅡ _ What happened to your eye? _” he worried, examining Changkyun’s face. “Did you put ice on it?” Hoseok asked. Changkyun went quiet, shaking his head no. Hoseok grabbed the younger’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. He wrapped the ice pack in a thin towel and lightly placed it on Changkyun’s eye, soothing him. Once Changkyun got a hold of it, more people were knocking on the door. 

“You go sit down with everyone else, and don’t take the ice pack off!” Hoseok scolded, shoving Changkyun in the direction of the living room. 

Hoseok made his way to the door and let Jooheon and Hyunwoo into the dorm. They walked into the living room together, seeing Kihyun wrapped in a blanket, making him look smaller than he actually is. Changkyun waved them over, ushering everyone to a seat on the couch or the floor. 

“So… is someone going to tell us what the hell is going on?” Jooheon asked, settling down on the couch. Changkyun looked over at Kihyun, but Kihyun gestured for the younger to explain. 

Changkyun cleared his throat, “Um, okay, so Kihyun and Yoongi broke up.” The group erupted into a symphony of sympathy, making Kihyun sit up. 

“No, don’t give me that sympathetic bullshit. _ I _ broke up with _ him _,” he growled. Minhyuk had a surprised look on his face, ready to hear more. 

“I think it’s time I finally tell you what Yoongi was doing to me,” Kihyun said, earning more looks of interest from everyone. 

He told them about everything. From the guilt tripping, to the manipulation, and to the events before the party. Kihyun made sure he included every single detailㅡ he couldn’t keep any more secrets from them. By the time he was finished, Kihyun was crying again, along with Hyungwon, Changkyun and Jooheon. Hoseok was visibly angry, holding onto Kihyun’s hand a little too tight. Minhyuk had stood up out of frustration, and was now pacing the room. Hyunwoo was stunned into silence; he couldn’t believe someone would do all that to Kihyun. 

“God… I’m so sorry Ki,” Hyungwon whispered, placing his hand on his knee. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s all over anyway,” he muttered. Hoseok brushed his hair out of his face, asking, “Why didn’t you tell us about any of this? You know you can tell us anything, _ especially _ if it’s this serious.” Kihyun looked down at his lap. 

“I kept thinking I was being irrational. I thought you guys would say I’m just being whiny,” he replied. Hyunwoo was fast to speak up.

“None of us think you’re whiny, Kihyun. Hoseok’s right when he says you can tell us anything. We’re all here to listen,” he said. 

“Hyung, please tell me you cursed at him when you dumped his ass,” Jooheon said, making the group laugh. Kihyun felt better after laughing, thankful for Jooheon’s playful personality.

“Oh yeah, I said plenty of curses, but I could’ve said more. I tried to be the nice one,” Kihyun said, suddenly replaying the past moments in his head. His smile faded, feeling the pain in his cheek all too well. 

“Is everything okay? Did he do something today?” Minhyuk asked, pausing in his tracks around the room. Kihyun looked over at Changkyun holding the ice pack to his face, immediately feeling his heart clench again.

“I probably should’ve said that Changkyunnie was here with me, and he stayed in the bedroom to give us some privacy,” Kihyun started. Everyone seemed to be leaning forward, anticipating what was to come.

“And Yoongi and I started fighting. He wasn’t accepting the fact that I was breaking up with him, and even became upset that I was breaking up with him after he was _ ‘so good to me’ _,” he quoted, “so I lost it. I was cursing at him, accusing him of everything he’s done, and that’s when he…” Kihyun took a deep breath, trying not to cry for the hundredth time today.

“He hit me.”

“That’s it,” Minhyuk muttered, trying to storm his way to the door, but was stopped by Hyunwoo. Kihyun thought Minhyuk had reached his limit. Maybe he had been overreacting, and he had just annoyed Minhyuk too much. 

“What are you doing?” he quietly asked Minhyuk, worried that he was ready to walk away from him. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him! Who does he think he is? _ Nobody _ gets to treat you like that,” Minhyuk shouted angrily. Part of Kihyun was relieved that he wasn’t going to leave him, but the other part didn’t want Minyuk to get in trouble. 

“I think you should just stay here, Min,” he pleaded. He didn’t want any of them associating with Yoongi. 

“Do you even hear yourself? He made you feel like shit and even _ hit _ you, and I’m not allowed to be mad? Are _ you _even mad?” he yelled, frustrated.

“Of course I’m fucking mad, and of course you’re allowed to be angry, but I just don’t want you to get hurt!” Kihyun yelled back. Minhyuk seemed to relax, moving his gaze onto Changkyun.

He gulped, “Is that what happened to Kyunnie?” Changkyun looked up at the mention of his name, and nodded shyly.

“He hit you too?” Jooheon asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I mean… he had good reason to,” he replied. Kihyun jumped up, feeling the urge to scold him.

“Don’t _ ever _ say that. He was completely unjustified, a-and wrong, and had his head too far up his ass to listen to us,” he said to Changkyun. 

“Wait, but why did he hit you if you were in a different room?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun adjusted his hold on the ice pack, and began to explain everything. 

He mentioned all the disgusting things Yoongi was saying to Kihyun, and how he jumped out just in time to stop the second hit. Changkyun felt himself get angrier as he talked about everything. All of his resentment towards Yoongi was pouring out all at once. 

“Then he punched me and… called me a _ whore _,” he explained, turning red in the face.

Hoseok had a few tears slipping out of his eyes, but he was quick to wipe them off. He knew that someone had to be strong, and he was trying so hard to be that someone.

Kihyun trudged his way over to where Changkyun was sitting on the floor and placed his hand on his right cheek. 

“I’m so, so sorry Kyunnie,” he whispered, “If I had just done what he said and denied it right away then he wouldn’t have punched you.” Changkyun leaned into his palm, feeling the warmth from his hand. 

“It’s not your fault, hyung.”

“But it is! He had no reason to hurt you but I… I gave him that reason!” he cried. Changkyun soothed him, placing his hand on top of his.

“If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Yoongi’s,” Hyunwoo said, crouching next to the two. He ran a hand up and down Kihyun’s back, hoping to make him feel better. Soon the three of them were joined by the other four, creating a group hug. 

“I love you guys so much,” Kihyun suddenly said. The group was shocked at his words, but replied with “I love you too” nonetheless. 

“Are you feeling better?” Hyungwon asked. Kihyun smiled, looking at everyone’s faces. He truly was lucky enough to meet this amazing group of people.

“Much better now that everyone’s here,” he replied, and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m glad I finally got away from Yoongi.” 

“I think that calls for some celebration, then,” Hoseok announced. Coincidentally, his stomach growled so loud Kihyun thought it was his own stomach. 

“Let’s go out to eat. What do you want, Ki?” Hyunwoo asked, rubbing his own stomach. Minhyuk held his breath, waiting for his answer. “_ If I have to eat another piece of goddamn chicken I will _ lose _ it, _” he thought.

“Mmm… I kinda want chicken,” Kihyun said, seeking his comfort food. 

“For fuck’s sake…” Minhyuk whispered, but everyone still heard his little comment. Kihyun giggled, sticking his tongue out to Minhyuk. 

“Ugh, whatever,” he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders, “Anything for my bestie.” Changkyun hung his mouth open, offended that he was _ Minhyuk _’s best friend. Jooheon noticed the youngest’s expression, shaking his head.

“_ No _. We will not go through this crap again,” he laughed, ruffling Changkyun’s hair. Kihyun looked over at the younger, giggling at his expression. 

“You’re all my best friends,” he kept his gaze on Changkyun, “and I’m very thankful that I met all of you.” 

“As much as I want to be touched by that, we all know you like Changkyunnie more than all of us _ combined _,” Hyungwon teased, bumping Kihyun with his shoulder. Everyone agreed, making Kihyun turn red in the face. 

Once again, Hoseok’s stomach interrupted the peaceful silence between the seven of them. They stood up all together and let Kihyun and Changkyun get dressed into normal, everyday clothes. 

“Did Changkyun stay the night?” Minhyuk whispered to Jooheon once they were alone. 

Jooheon thought for a second, before answering, “I think so, but I passed out as soon as I got back to the dorm. He might’ve gotten back later than me.” 

“Changkyunnie! Come get your clothes!” Kihyun yelled from his bedroom. Everyone looked at Jooheon.

“Okay, so he _ did _ stay the night,” he laughed. They listened to Kihyun and Changkyun’s giggling from the other room, smiling at each other.

“They’re like a couple, aren’t they?” Hoseok commented, snuggling into Hyungwon’s side. 

“I know Kihyun just got out of a relationship, but I still think they’d be really good together,” Hyunwoo said. The group nodded in unison, thinking back to their “adventures” before Yoongi and Kihyun started dating. 

“Do you think they have a chance of getting together? I really hope they do,” Hyungwon said, leaning his head on top of Hoseok’s. 

“Honestly it’s bound to happen. Especially since Changkyun’s in love with him,” Minhyuk calmly stated. He noticed that everyone had gone silent, and their stares were directed to something behind him. Minhyuk slowly turned around, like they do in the movies, and fixed his gaze on the man behind him. 

“Changkyun is… _ in l-love with m-me _?” Kihyun stammered. The shocked expression on his face remained constant. 

“N-No, you heard me wrong, Ki. I said he _ loves _ you, like all of us do. We _ all _ love you, right guys?” he glared at the rest of the group, hoping they would play along with him. They nodded rapidly, becoming a chorus of “Yeah, yeah” and “Totally”. 

“Okay… I-I have to go to the bathroom,” he rushed, walking to the restroom with speed. Hyungwon was the first to move, smacking Minhyuk on the head.

“Since when has Changkyun been in love with him?” Jooheon asked, just as surprised as everyone else. 

“I don’t know! He just told me a couple days ago,” he defended, “and I assumed he told you guys too!” Jooheon was about to say something, but Changkyun walked out of the bedroom at that moment. 

“You! We need to talk,” Jooheon whisper-yelled, pulling him back into the bedroom. 

“What’s going on, hyung?” Changkyun cluelessly asked. 

“When were you going to tell me that you’re in love with Kihyun?” he asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Changkyun made an ‘o’ with his mouth. 

“Right… I swear I was going to, but there was never really a good time,” he explained. “Wait, how did you find out?” Jooheon sighed, sitting down on the bed. 

“Min hyung just told us, but…” he trailed off. Changkyun sat down next to him, concerned. 

“But what?” 

“Kihyun was right behind him when he said it. Min sort of played it off, but he’d have to be really dumb to believe him,” Jooheon said. Changkyun let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and ran his hand through his hair. 

“So… he knows?” Jooheon nodded at him. 

“Fuck, what am I supposed to do now?” he whined, looking for advice. 

“I’ll tell you what you _ won’t _ do, Kyun. Just, don’t act differently now that you know he knows,” he advised. Changkyun nodded along in understanding. 

“We’re going, losers!” Minhyuk shouted through the door, knocking twice for good measure. Changkyun picked up his costume from the night before, and walked out with Jooheon to catch up with everyone else.

The boys had a very pleasant time at the chicken restaurant. Minhyuk was still being whiny about having _ more _ chicken, but he was quick to shut up when the food came out. Kihyun was feeling so much better now that he was with his brothers. 

But he couldn’t stop thinking about what Minhyuk had said. Kihyun kept sneaking glances at Changkyun, wondering if what he said was true. Luckily, when he would catch him in the act, Changkyun would only smile back at him; his smile got bigger every time. Or maybe Kihyun was just paying more attention to him. 

Nevertheless, they had a great time, as well as a great meal, and went their separate ways once they were finished. When Kihyun stepped through the doorway of his dorm, he took in a deep breath, and held it in. He closed his eyes.

Kihyun thought about all the bad stuff that has happened to himㅡ the manipulation, the feeling of being trapped, the betrayal. He opened his eyes and exhaled through his mouth. The weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he could finally embrace the fact that he’s gone. The lingering memories of Yoongi associated with certain things were no longer there, and they were replaced with happy memories. 

He looked at the couch, where he would normally see the gift exchange with Yoongi from their anniversary. But instead, he saw his friends laughing and smiling on that couch. 

He peered into the bedroom, where he would remember one of the most traumatic experiences of his life. But to his avail, he saw all the times he would cuddle up with Changkyun when he was feeling down. 

Kihyun smiled to himself, thinking about Changkyun. It was no secret to him that he’s always felt a connection between them, but he never dissected the feelings deep enough. And now that he knew that the younger was in _ love _ with him…

_ “There’s no way he’s in love with me. Min was just messing with me, right? Why would Changkyun love me__? _” he thought to himself. He shook his head, deciding that he’s been through too many emotions in just one day. Kihyun slipped into the sheets, staring at the empty space next to him, and drifted off to sleep.

.  
.  
.

_ (He’ll never admit it to anybody, but he dreamt of Changkyun while he napped, and woke up with the biggest smile on his face.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mad at myself for not having Changkyun and Kihyun get together already asjkdfh
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to leave comments as well, but remember to keep them positive! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I skipped forward a lil bit, so here are some things to know:  
\- They've all moved on from Yoongi and Kihyun's break up, but still try not to mention it  
\- Kihyun does know that Changkyun loves him, but he hasn't talked to him about it  
\- They've gone back to their crackhead hours :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**[It’s Spooky Time Bitches]**

**Hyukula: **I just realized that we still have the spooky names

**HeebieJoobies: **its november 17

**Hyukula: **exactly

**hyunBOO: **ooh what should our next theme be

**TheGrimKiper: **do we need a theme?

**Seokenstein: **its more fun that way :D

**WonsterMash: **why cant we just use nicknames

**WonsterMash: **it was simple 

**PumpKyun: **how about we get to decide names for a different person

**PumpKyun:** like we each get specific person to name

**Hyukula: **ooooh thatd be fun

**Hyukula: **but nothing rude ok

**TheGrimKiper: **of course we wont be offensive

**TheGrimKiper: **right guys?

**Seokenstein: **yeah!

**WonsterMash: **sigh i was looking forward to bringing out someone’s worst insecurities

**HeebieJoobies: **…

**hyunBOO: **……

**PumpKyun: **……………….

**WonsterMash: **it was a jOkE

**Hyukula: **uhh okay

**TheGrimKiper: **moving on…

**TheGrimKiper: **that sounds like a good idea Kyunnie

**PumpKyun: **:D

.

.

.

**[we ride till dawn]**

**jeekies: **i know we were supposed to take our names with no questions asked but

**jeekies: **i have a question for hoseok hyung

**hohohoe: **yes joo?

**jeekies: **what is a fucking jeekies

**big nose: **at least yours sounds kinda cute >:(

**bearnunu: **IM NOT CREATIVE CHANGKYUN

**bearnunu: **YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW

**kinius: **lmao it was Changkyunnie’s idea but it backfired on him

**kinius: **i must say it feels good to have such a great name for a great person

**hyungwonho4life: **shut the fuck up before i take it back

**kinius: **afasd okay i dont wanna get on wonnie’s bad side 

**jeekies: **HOSEOK

**hohohoe: **oh yeah lol i forgot you asked me a question

**hohohoe: **jooheon + cheekies = jeekies

**hohohoe: **simple :)

**jeekies: **thats… kinda tender omg T-T

**miniminnie: **we kinda suck at giving nicknames lol

**bearnunu: **no its just me

**bearnunu: **everyone’s makes sense but i went YEET

**big nose: **thanks hyung

**hyungwonho4life: **wait wait wait not everyone here did a good job

**hyungwonho4life: **ahem CHANGKYUN

**big nose: **WHAT

**big nose: **I THOUGHT YOUD LIKE IT

**big nose: **did you not wanna be constantly reminded of the happy relationship that youre in?

**hyungwonho4life: **i-

**hohohoe: **yeah wonnie whats wrong with the name…? 

**hohohoe: **:(((((

**hyungwonho4life: **NOTHINGS WRONG <3 <3 <3 I LOVE YOU <3 <3

**hohohoe: **hehe you know im teasing babe

**kinius: **you guys are so cute

**kinius: **at certain times

**miniminnie: **LMAO I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THE SAME THING

.

.

.

**[we ride till dawn]**

**miniminnie: **has anyone ever noticed that our chat name is lowkey sexual

**bearnunu: **ITS FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING

**bearnunu: **GO TO SLEEP

.

.

.

**[we ride till dawn]**

**hohohoe: **WE MADE IT TO DECEMBER

**hohohoe: **WINTER BREAK IS SO CLOSE 

**jeekies: **we have to hang out like everyday during the break

**jeekies: **promise?

**big nose: **promise!!! i wanna see you guys :((

**big nose: **ive been so caught up with studying for finals :(((

**kinius: **lets go out this weekend!

**kinius: **if everyone’s free...?

**miniminnie: **we all kinda have to study

**miniminnie: **but as soon as we’re on break im rUNNING to your dorms

**big nose: **i miss you guys :((

**big nose: **i know we text almost everyday but i still wanna be with you :(((

**kinius: **aww Changkyun :(( i miss you too

**hyungwonho4life: **WAIT I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING

**miniminnie: **what???

**bearnunu: **?? confusion

**hyungwonho4life: **KIHYUN

**kinius: **yes?

**hyungwonho4life: **WHO IS THE OLDEST IN OUR LIL GROUP

**jeekies: **hyunwoo hyung?

**hyungwonho4life: **I DIDNT ASK YOU

**hyungwonho4life: **sorry that was a little harsh joo

**hyungwonho4life: **BUT KIHYUN 

**hyungwonho4life: **WHO IS THE SECOND OLDEST IN OUR GROUP

**kinius: **hoseok hyung is??? what are you doing wonnie??

**hyungwonho4life: **okay mhmm and who’s the youngest?

**kinius: **Changkyun

**bearnunu: **OMG OMG OMG I SAW IT

**hyungwonho4life: **RIGHT?!?!?

**kinius: **WHAT IS HAPPENING????

**miniminnie: **im lost

**miniminnie: **WAIT OMFG

**jeekies: **WHAT THE HELL

**jeekies: **can someone please tell me whats going on

**hohohoe: **OKAY WAIT KIHYUN

**kinius: **IM SO GODDAMN CONFUSED

**hohohoe: **who’s your best friend again?

**kinius: **Changkyun?? why so sudden?

**bearnunu: **and who’s the tallest?

**kinius: **hyungwon?? but hyunwoo hyung is pretty close

**hyungwonho4life: **BITCH WE GOT EM

**hyungwonho4life: **IMMA DO SOMETHING HOLD ON

**[** ** _Hyungwon_ ** ** created a New Chat with ** ** _Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk, _ ** **and ** ** _Jooheon_ ** **]**

**[** ** _Hyungwon_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _OPERATION CHANGKI_ ** **]**

**Hyungwon: **TEH FUKCNI GCPAITALSSS

**Jooheon: **the what??

**Hyunwoo: **THE CAPITALS

**Hoseok: **remember when Ki was dating that douche and would only capitalize his name?

**Hoseok: **and none of ours?

**Jooheon: **yes…?

**Minhyuk: **KIHYUN ONLY CAPITALIZES CHANGKYUN’S NAMEEEE

**Hyungwon: **I THINK HE LIKES HIM

**Jooheon: **EEEEAHDFASDFHHHHAHHHHHH

**Hyunwoo: **lol we broke him

**Hoseok: **YAYYYY KIHYUN FINALLY LIKES CHANGKYUN BACK

**Hoseok: **wait but how do we know for sure?

**Hyungwon: **yeah we shouldnt assume these things

**Minhyuk: **uhhh

**Minhyuk: **okay dont get mad

**Hyunwoo: **thats not a good way to start min

**Minhyuk: **KAHSDF okay but

**Minhyuk: **Ki kinda told me that he maybe has feelings for changkyun...

**Hyungwon: **WHAHTHAH

**Hoseok: **AND YOU DIDNT FUCKING TELL US

**Minhyuk: **WAIT BEFORE YOU START YELLING

**Jooheon: **TOO DAMN LATE WTF MIN

**Jooheon: **you know for a FACT that we live and breathe for this ship

**Hyunwoo: **WHY WOULDNT YOU TELL US

**Minhyuk: **IT WAS COMPLICATED

**Minhyuk: **ahem let me calm down

**Minhyuk: **it was complicated

**Hyungwon: **YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO EXPLAIN BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS

**Minhyuk: **CHILLLL IM GETTING THERE

**Minhyuk: **so he’s been updating me since like two weeks after him and the bastard broke up

**Minhyuk: **he’d tell me about the things changkyunnie does for him (boy this man is wHIPPED)

**Minhyuk: **and he would tell me about how it made him feel

**Minhyuk: **how it made him want to do things for him too

**Minhyuk: **basically he’s been questioning his feelings

**Minhyuk: **and he eventually realized that he likes him

**Hyunwoo: **A WIN FOR THE GAYS :D

**Minhyuk: **BUT

**Jooheon: **NOOOO 

**Hoseok: **there’s always a but :(((

**Minhyuk: **he still wont do anything about it bc he knows that changkyunnie is in love with him

**Minhyuk: **and he feels like he owes it to him to at least love him the same before he acts on it

**Hyungwon: **oh i see :( he likes him back, just doesnt /love/ him back

**Minhyuk: **yeah…

**Jooheon: **this makes me sad :(((

**Jooheon: **ki really is too good for this world

**Hyungwon:** he may seem really cold at first but he's such a sweetheart :((

**Hoseok: **he just wants to give kyunnie the love that he’s getting from him :(((((

**Hyunwoo: **at least we’re getting closer to changki actually happening

**Minhyuk: **yeah youre right

**Minhyuk: **im glad he’s considering changkyunnie’s feelings

**Hyungwon: **catch me crying BYE

.

.

.

**[OPERATION CHANGKI]**

**wonnie: **any updates today min?

**minnie: **I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TEXT HERE

**heonnie: **WAIT WHY

**hyunnie: **IS THERE TEA??

**seokkie: **lmao hyung of course you want the tea again

**minnie: **GUYSJSJFDJS

**minnie: **HE’S GONNA TALK TO CHANGKYUN

**minnie: **I THINK ITS HAPPENING

**heonnie: **ASDHFJAHFJAHSDJHFA

**seokkie: **WHATWHATWHATHAWHTHAWHAT

**wonnie: **WAIT WDYM

**minnie: **THATS ALL I KNOW

**minnie: **HE JUST TEXTED ME

**minnie:** “min im gonna do it, i think im ready”

**hyunnie: **SFAFDSH783Y7HT

**wonnie: **WE JUST COLLECTIVELY LOST OUR MINDS

**heonnie: **I CANT WAIT FOR ANYTHING

**heonnie: **I NEED TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON

**seokkie: **DOES THAT MEAN HE LOVES HIM????

**minnie: **I DONT FUCKING KNOW BUT I HOPE SO

**hyunnie: **AHHH OMG

**wonnie: **IM SCREAMING

.

.

.

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: **hey Changkyunnie

**HamsterHyung: **can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for leaving it at such a cliffhanger but at the same time I'm just evil hehehehe
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Changki: Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini angst within the chapter, but I swear there's a happy ending!
> 
> Enjoy!

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: ** hey Changkyunnie

**HamsterHyung: ** can we talk?

**~Cutie~: ** of course!

**~Cutie~: ** you make it sound so serious tho…

**HamsterHyung: ** dont worry, you didnt do anything wrong

**~Cutie~: ** oh okay good :D

**HamsterHyung: ** i have a question

**~Cutie~: ** go for it

**HamsterHyung: ** what does being in love feel like?

**~Cutie~: ** uhhh why would you suddenly ask me about that?

**~Cutie~: ** who says I know what it feels like?

**HamsterHyung: ** its okay if you dont wanna answer, i just thought you’d know...

**~Cutie~: ** no i’ll answer!!

**~Cutie~: ** i just got shocked, thats all :)

**HamsterHyung: ** okay Kyunnie :)

**~Cutie~: ** well i think it feels like the world finally makes sense with that person

**~Cutie~: ** without them, the balance of the whole world is thrown off 

**~Cutie~: ** and you cant go a day without thinking about them

**~Cutie~: ** and you feel like you need to protect them

**~Cutie~: ** you put their needs above all of yours

**~Cutie~: ** you stay by their side no matter what, and you support them for who they are

**~Cutie~: ** being in love feels like youre always in your happy place, because they are your happy place

**~Cutie~: ** but its not all good, hyung

**~Cutie~: ** there are always downs that come with the ups, but when youre in love, they dont matter

**~Cutie~: ** when youre in love... you know that you’ll get through anything because of them, for them, and with them

**HamsterHyung: ** wow

**~Cutie~: ** sorry for rambling hyung

**HamsterHyung: ** no its okay! 

**HamsterHyung: ** that was really deep Changkyunnie

**HamsterHyung: ** i love how passionate you are :)

**~Cutie~: ** aksdjfajd 

**~Cutie~: ** what about you? what do you think being in love feels like?

**HamsterHyung: ** hmm

**HamsterHyung: ** i think being in love is like coming home after a bad day

**HamsterHyung: ** no matter what happens to you, you can always go to that person you trust so so much, and they’ll make you feel better

**HamsterHyung: ** when youre in love… the smallest amount of time with them will make you feel happy

**HamsterHyung: ** whether it be going on a whole date or just sitting next to each other, you fully enjoy their presence

**HamsterHyung: ** love means coming back

**HamsterHyung: ** everything circles back to that one person; your thoughts, your actions, everything

**HamsterHyung: ** no matter what, you find yourself coming back to that person

**HamsterHyung: ** the person you love is like your home

**HamsterHyung: ** they support you, they make you feel safe, and you know you couldnt survive without them

**HamsterHyung: ** and its not some building you call your house, its the place you feel most like yourself

**~Cutie~: ** “love means coming back”

**~Cutie~: ** that’s beautiful hyung :)

**HamsterHyung: ** thanks Kyunnie :D

**HamsterHyung: ** so… is that really how you feel about me?

**~Cutie~: ** LKASDFHAAKLJSFDN

**~Cutie~: ** … elaborate please

**HamsterHyung: ** iksfhdfgia Changkyun

**HamsterHyung: ** minnie told me a while ago

**~Cutie~: ** then i guess there’s no point in denying it

**~Cutie~: ** I’m in love with you, Kihyun

**HamsterHyung: ** I-

**HamsterHyung: ** i didnt expect you to be so honest sssjsjs

**~Cutie~: ** but its true

**~Cutie~: ** i love you hyung

**HamsterHyung: ** omg

**~Cutie~: ** Kihyun

**~Cutie~: ** I am really, truly, very much in love with you

**~Cutie~: ** to the point where i honestly have no clue what i’d do without you

**HamsterHyung: ** Kyunnie...

**~Cutie~: ** you’re probably the most important person in my life, hyung

**HamsterHyung: ** Changkyun stop

**~Cutie~: ** o-oh

**~Cutie~: ** was that too much?

**~Cutie~: ** what was i thinking…

**~Cutie~: ** ignore all of that, i was being a dumbass

**~Cutie~: ** i’ll just leave

**HamsterHyung: ** no Kyun wait

**HamsterHyung: ** that came off wrong sorry

**HamsterHyung: ** i was just... overwhelmed i guess?

**HamsterHyung: ** Kyunnie??

**HamsterHyung: ** please answer, I’m sorry

**HamsterHyung: ** Changkyun please…

**HamsterHyung: ** fuck

**[short bitch, dumb bitch]**

**short bitch: ** i fucked up min

**short bitch: ** i really fucked up

**short bitch: ** i feel like such an asshole

**dumb bitch: ** what happened?? are you okay?

**short bitch: ** no im not okay

**short bitch: ** Changkyunnie won’t answer me now

**dumb bitch: ** what did you do?

**short bitch: ** i asked him if he was really in love with me

**short bitch: ** which i found out, he is

**dumb bitch: ** obviously

**dumb bitch: ** sorry, continue

**short bitch: ** and he kept saying really nice things about me

**short bitch: ** that he doesnt know what he’d do without me

**short bitch: ** and that im the probably the most important person in his life

**short bitch: ** i got overwhelmed i guess?? my heart couldnt handle it

**short bitch: ** i felt like i couldve exploded with joy

**short bitch: ** but me being an actual dumbass, i just told him to stop

**short bitch: ** i think he took it as a “Changkyun stop, you’re wasting your time”

**short bitch: ** and i made him feel bad about opening up to me, and now he wont respond

**short bitch: ** i dnot knoww hat to fuckign do min...

**dumb bitch: ** first you need to calm down

**dumb bitch: ** breathe, ki

**dumb bitch: ** im right here

**short bitch: ** okay i feel slightly better

**dumb bitch: ** good :)

**dumb bitch: ** i think the best thing to do rn is wait

**short bitch: ** what? i cant wait for him

**short bitch: ** i need to tell him

**dumb bitch: ** tell him… what?

**short bitch: ** that I love him too...

**dumb bitch: ** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**dumb bitch: ** sorry

**dumb bitch: ** im so happy for you ki!!!

**short bitch: ** but i made it worse for us

**short bitch: ** he probably thinks its his fault (bc he’s Changkyun ugh) and i just wanna make him feel better :(

**dumb bitch: ** did you explain everything to him?

**short bitch: ** i tried

**short bitch: ** pleaseee i just want him backk :(((

**dumb bitch: ** do you want me to come over?

**short bitch: ** no no, you need to study

**dumb bitch: ** too late, im heading out :P

**short bitch: ** MIN I SWEAR TO GOD YOURE SO DUMB

**dumb bitch: ** its in my name ;)

**short bitch: ** you really dont need to come over

**dumb bitch: ** no, you’re feeling down so as the resident sunshine of the friend group, i will fulfill my duties and make you feel better

**short bitch: ** i-

**short bitch: ** half of me wants to clown you for that entire text message

**short bitch: ** but the other half of me wants to thank you for being there for me and supporting me

**dumb bitch: ** woah Ki is being nice to me, where are the cameras

**dumb bitch: ** is this a prank show?

**short bitch: ** over fucking text?

**short bitch: ** i take it all back, youre a dumb bitch

**dumb bitch: ** and youre a short bitch

**short bitch: ** yes i am a bitch thanks for reminding me

**dumb bitch: ** wait no i didnt mean it like that

**short bitch: ** just get over here

**dumb bitch: ** coming!

**[OPERATION CHANGKI]**

**minnie: ** okay i have good news and bad news

**hyunnie: ** PLEASE TELL ME HE’S IN LOVE WITH CHANGKYUN

**wonnie: ** YES PLEASE TELL US EVERYTHING

**minnie: ** yes, kihyun is in love with him

**seokkie: ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**wonnie: ** WE DID IT BOYS

**heonnie: ** but-

**heonnie: ** i feel like the bad news has to do with the sniffling coming from behind kyunnie’s door

**minnie: ** oh fuck he’s crying?? :((

**hyunnie: ** im lost, i thought he wouldve been happy that he loves him too

**seokkie: ** whats the bad news

**wonnie: ** and why is changkyunnie crying?

**heonnie: ** he locked his door and wont let me in

**minnie: ** ok so basically they had a heart to heart and changkyun admitted his feelings, and went on and on about his love for kihyun

**minnie: ** then ki told me he felt overwhelmed, like he could “explode with joy”

**minnie: ** but when he said to stop (bc his heart couldnt handle it), changkyun probably took it in a “i went too far and now he probably hates me” way

**minnie: ** so now Ki feels awful and just wants him back

**heonnie: ** it does sound like Kyun to assume he was at fault

**heonnie: ** he always tells me “I dont wanna mess up blah blah blah” like hes the only one that can be wrong

**wonnie: ** this must be killing him

**seokkie: ** killing both of them

**seokkie: ** i mean, when wonnie feels bad, i immediately feel bad too just from seeing him hurt

**wonnie: ** me too :( i understand both sides

**minnie: ** im omw to Ki’s place rn, so joo could you try talking to kyun too?

**heonnie: ** yeah i’ll try

**hyunnie: ** i hope they feel better

**hyunnie: ** i hate seeing any of you guys feeling down and they need each other to be happy

**seokkie: ** they’ll get through this, im sure

**wonnie: ** they always find their way to each other

.

.

.

**[onehunnit, i am what i am]**

**onehunnit: ** bro

**onehunnit: ** can you let me in? i can hear you sniffling

**i am what i am: ** im sick

**onehunnit: ** thats just another reason to let me in kyun

**i am what i am: ** well shit

**onehunnit: ** please

**onehunnit: ** min told me what happened

**onehunnit: ** and i know how much this could be affecting you but please let me in so we can talk about it

**i am what i am: ** i dont need to talk about it

**i am what i am: ** i already know enough

**onehunnit: ** thats the thing, you really dont know everything

**i am what i am: ** how could you say i dont know what im thinking? 

**i am what i am: ** can you suddenly understand all of the thoughts in my own brain?

**i am what i am: ** just leave me alone

**onehunnit: ** how am i supposed to leave you alone when i know that youre hurting?

**onehunnit: ** i cant stand the thought of anything bad happening to you, so please let me in

**onehunnit: ** i know kihyun hyung feels awful about all of this

**onehunnit: ** min hyung is going to his dorm to make him feel better

**onehunnit: ** let me do that for you

**onehunnit: ** let me be by your side

**onehunnit: ** please changkyun

**i am what i am: ** ...fine

**onehunnit: ** i love you bro

**i am what i am: ** love you too… bro

**onehunnit: ** :D

.

.

.

**[OPERATION CHANGKI]**

**heonnie: ** how much am i allowed to tell him?

**hyunnie: ** well obviously dont tell him that Ki loves him

**hyunnie: ** he should tell him that himself

**heonnie: ** yeah of course

**minnie: ** just say it was a big misunderstanding

**seokkie: ** and say that ki just wants to talk to him

**wonnie: ** reassure him that everything’s okay

**heonnie: ** okay, will do

**heonnie: ** thanks guys

  
  


Jooheon placed his phone back into his pocket when he heard shuffling behind the door to Changkyun’s room. He heard the lock turn, and he watched as the door slowly opened, Changkyun’s head peeking out.

“Come in…” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Jooheon. He stepped into the room, spotting the younger’s phone face down on the table next to his bed.

Jooheon turned to say something to Changkyun, but stopped when he noticed his puffy, red eyes, and worried expression. He stepped forward and pulled the younger into his arms, keeping his grip tight around his torso. Seeing Changkyun in pain broke his heart; he was like family. 

“I fucked up, Joo,” he muttered into his shoulder. Jooheon tightened his grip, if that were possible, and shushed him.

“It’ll get better, Changkyun. Just breathe, okay?” he lifted the younger’s head, making him follow his breathing. Once Changkyun had calmed down, he looked down towards their feet.

“He probably hates me, hyung. I shouldn’t have said so  _ much _ , but I couldn’t help it! And now I’ve ruined everything,” he cried, trudging over to settle on the bed. Jooheon followed.

“He doesn’t hate you, Kyun. And you didn’t ruin anything, it’s all just a huge misunderstanding,” he reassured the younger, rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

“But what if it’s not? What if I’ve finally made him so uncomfortable that… that he’s gonna leave me? I-I can’t lose him again…” he trailed off, eyes starting to tear up. Jooheon felt his heart clench, and rested his arm around his shoulders. Changkyun leaned towards him, laying his head on his shoulders. 

“You should talk to him. He needs you too, you know,” Jooheon suggested, petting his hair. Changkyun sniffed.

“You think so?” he asked softly, wiping his eyes. 

“Of course, Kyun,” he said while grabbing Changkyun's phone, handing it to the younger. “I’ll be right here for you.” Changkyun smiled at Jooheon, wondering what he did in his past life to deserve a friend like him. 

He turned on his phone and clicked on Kihyun’s number, getting ready to text him. 

.

.

.

Minhyuk frantically knocked on the door, worried that he took too long on his way over. If any of his friends were in a bad mood, he would drop anything he was doing to cheer them up. He felt that they were too good to feel nothing but happiness, and wanted them to lead a bright life. 

Kihyun opened the door, and Minhyuk immediately pounced on him. He stumbled back, surprised at the gesture, and kicked the door closed.

“Jesus, you can get off of me now,” he muttered after regaining his balance. Minhyuk only squeezed Kihyun tighter, squealing in the process. 

“I won’t let go until you’re smiling, Ki,” he teased, rocking him back and forth. He even poked at his sides a bit, trying to get at least a giggle out of the younger. Minhyuk grinned happily when he heard Kihyun let out a small chuckle. 

He let go of the other, observing Kihyun’s face. His eyes were slightly puffy and his whole face had a faint red tint to it. 

“Oh, Kihyunnie…” he cooed, running his hand through Kihyun’s hair. The younger moved his gaze to the floor. 

“I didn’t mean to make him feel bad. I-I don’t want him to leave, Min,” he cried, fiddling with his fingers while he talked. Minhyuk lifted his face to look into Kihyun’s eyes.

“He’d never leave you, Kihyun. He’s smart enough to know how kind and sweet, a-and thoughtful you are. This was just a misunderstanding,” he reassured. He pulled Kihyun in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders again. 

“I should try to talk to him again, right?” he asked, resting his hands at Minhyuk’s waist. He felt Minhyuk nod, and pulled away to smile at the older. As much as they argue, Kihyun was truly grateful for Minhyuk’s friendship. 

He pulled out his phone, and it lit up with a notification from Changkyun in his hand. He looked up at Minhyuk, eyes wide, and he nodded back at him to open it. Kihyun could feel his heart beating in his ears. 

**[~Cutie~, HamsterHyung]**

**~Cutie~: ** hey hyung

**~Cutie~: ** im sorry if i made you uncomfortable with what i said earlier

**~Cutie~: ** i wasnt thinking and im sorry

**~Cutie~: ** i understand if you hate me now

**HamsterHyung: ** Changkyun I love you

**~Cutie~: ** you

**~Cutie~: ** what?

**HamsterHyung: ** I love you

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re my happy place

**HamsterHyung: ** my home

**HamsterHyung: ** i cant believe it took me so long to see what was right in front of me

**HamsterHyung: ** my life is absolute shit without you

**HamsterHyung: ** you left for less than an hour and i’ve cried more than i’d like to admit

**HamsterHyung: ** but i will admit one thing

**HamsterHyung: ** I, Yoo Kihyun, am in love with you

**~Cutie~: ** akjdfhakh

**HamsterHyung: ** Changkyun?

**~Cutie~: ** i think my heart just exploded

**~Cutie~: ** I’m

**~Cutie~: ** you really feel that way?

**HamsterHyung: ** why would i lie about this?

**HamsterHyung: ** i think i’ve loved you Changkyun for a while now

**~Cutie~: ** sjsjjssj stop hyung i think i’m gonna combust

**~Cutie~: ** ohhh

**~Cutie~: ** is that what you meant when you told me to stop?

**HamsterHyung: ** yeah…

**~Cutie~: ** well now i feel dumb

**HamsterHyung: ** youre not dumb!

**HamsterHyung: ** ...okay maybe youre a little dumb

**~Cutie~: ** hehe sorry…

**HamsterHyung: ** stop apologizing :(

**HamsterHyung: ** if anyone should be apologizing its me

**HamsterHyung: ** i only started thinking about my feelings for you after that i dumped that asshole

**HamsterHyung: ** and i realized that youve always been there for me

**HamsterHyung: ** youve helped me go through some of the worst moments of my life

**HamsterHyung: ** i think ive always had feelings for you, but i constantly pushed them down bc i never thought youd feel the same way

**HamsterHyung: ** so im sorry for making you wait so long

**~Cutie~: ** thats all in the past, forget about it

**~Cutie~: ** what matters is whats happening right now, and what’ll happen in the future

**HamsterHyung: ** so… what’s gonna happen in the future?

**~Cutie~: ** i… i dont know

**~Cutie~: ** but i do know that i love you <3

**HamsterHyung: ** i know that i love you too <3

**~Cutie~: ** AJKSDHHAS IM NEVER GONNA GET USED TO THAT

**HamsterHyung: ** you better get used to it soon, im gonna say it a lot

**~Cutie~: ** how are you not freaking out rn?

**HamsterHyung: ** oh trust me, ive already had a heart attack, this is my ghost typing

**~Cutie~: ** hehe youre so silly hyung <3

**HamsterHyung: ** hey guess what?

**~Cutie~: ** what?

**HamsterHyung: ** i love you <3 <3

**~Cutie~: ** SIR YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT

**HamsterHyung: ** lololol

**~Cutie~: ** but for real, hyung

**~Cutie~: ** can i tell you something?

**HamsterHyung: ** always

**~Cutie~: ** i love you <3 <3 <3

**HamsterHyung: ** i have passed away

**~Cutie~: ** LMAO BYE

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re not even sad that i just died?

**~Cutie~: ** n-no i just

**HamsterHyung: ** im teasing, love

**~Cutie~: ** :(((((

**HamsterHyung: ** whats wrong are you okay?

**~Cutie~: ** you called me love :(((

**HamsterHyung: ** oh 

**HamsterHyung: ** is that okay?

**~Cutie~: ** of course its okay

**~Cutie~: ** ...love akjsdfhd

**HamsterHyung: ** <3

**~Cutie~: ** umm hyung?

**~Cutie~: ** so Joo told me that min went to visit you… is he still there?

**HamsterHyung: ** nah i kicked him out right after i said I love you

**~Cutie~: ** asdhfad okay good

**~Cutie~: ** can i call you? 

**HamsterHyung: ** absolutely :)

**HamsterHyung: ** but can we video chat? i wanna see your pretty face

**~Cutie~: ** OMG HYUNG STOP

**HamsterHyung: ** WHAT

**HamsterHyung: ** AM I NOT ALLOWED TO CALL YOU PRETTY

**~Cutie~: ** NOT WHEN YOU’RE PRETTIER

**~Cutie~: ** YOURE LIKE… REALLY HOT

**HamsterHyung: ** I-

**HamsterHyung: ** youre making me blush shfsdjfhsdf

**~Cutie~: ** youre not gonna say im hot too?

**HamsterHyung: ** no

**~Cutie~: ** AJSKDFHJFE I AM DECEASED

**HamsterHyung: ** i still have some dignity left

**~Cutie~: ** :((((

**HamsterHyung: ** dont you dare pout at me

**~Cutie~: ** :((((((((((((

**HamsterHyung: ** ugh fine

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re really cute <3

**~Cutie~: ** >:(

**~Cutie~: ** say im hot >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** NO ITS EMBARRASSING

**~Cutie~: ** BUT I CALLED YOU HOT

**HamsterHyung: ** I NEVER SAID YOU HAD TO

**~Cutie~: ** >:((

**~Cutie~: **

**~Cutie~: ** look at me hyung

**HamsterHyung: ** hmmmmmmm very nice

**~Cutie~: **

**~Cutie~: ** hyung…

**HamsterHyung: ** OKAY FINE I GIVE IN YOU’RE SO HOT LIKE DAMNNNN

**HamsterHyung: ** WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE OUT HERE LOOKIN LIKE A FIVE COURSE MEAL

**~Cutie~: ** somehow you seem sarcastic

**HamsterHyung: ** TRUST ME IM NOT SARCASTIC JUST IN LOVE

**~Cutie~: ** ahfjadsajhu you’ll be the death of me Yoo Kihyun

**HamsterHyung: ** as i should be

**~Cutie~; ** im… not even gonna ask

**HamsterHyung: ** :D

**~Cutie~: ** what were we talking about before?

**HamsterHyung: ** we were gonna facetime each other

**~Cutie~: ** oh yeah lol

**~Cutie~: ** and hyung

**HamsterHyung: ** yes love?

**~Cutie~: ** AUHBRV

**~Cutie~: ** im really happy

**~Cutie~: ** like you dont even understand how happy i am right now

**HamsterHyung: ** im really happy too

**HamsterHyung: ** i cant stop smiling

**HamsterHyung: ** i probably look like a crazy person

**~Cutie~: ** but you are a crazy person

**HamsterHyung: ** …

**HamsterHyung: ** not crazy… just crazy in love

**~Cutie~: ** WHO KNEW YOU WERE SO CHEESY OH MY GOD

**HamsterHyung: ** hehe <3

**HamsterHyung: ** now hurry and call so I can see that face that i love so much

  
**~Cutie~: ** hehehe i love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Changki has entered the chat* 
> 
> I hope this didn't seem too rushed, I just really wanted to get to their relationship lol. It's been over 20 chapters already sjdsjdj oops ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but stay safe, stay healthy, AND SUPPORT WONHO!!! THE KING IS BACK!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cutest boyfriends...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil chapter today~
> 
> Enjoy!

**[we ride till dawn]**

**hyungwonho4life: **alright fuckers 

**bearnunu: **hyungwon!

**hyungwonho4life: **oops im sorry

**hyungwonho4life: ** alright you lovely people

**hohohoe: **:D

**hyungwonho4life: **we all know that we cant keep secrets very well right

**miniminnie: **yeah definitely

**jeekies: **oh yeah for sure

**big nose: **unfortunately yes

**hyungwonho4life: **so its no surprise that when something happens with two of us its bound to get out to the rest of us right?

**kinius: **i think i know where this is going

**hyungwonho4life: **YEAH NO SHIT YOU’D KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING

**bearnunu: **hyungwon!

**hyungwonho4life: **sorry hyung

**jeekies: **lmao hyunwoo hyung is just here to scold him

**hohohoe: **hehe

**miniminnie: **idk im on wonnie’s side for this one

**miniminnie: **i mean… it’s been a few days

**big nose: **since what?

**big nose: **oh i think i know

**kinius: **i do too

**bearnunu: **…

**bearnunu: **BUT YOURE NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING??

**bearnunu: **WE ARE LITERALLY DROPPING HINTS FOR YOU TO TELL US YOURSELVES

**bearnunu: **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO

**jeekies: **YEAH YOU TELL EM HYUNG >:D

**kinius: **ahhh i see

**big nose: **ohh :)

**kinius: **do you wanna tell them?

**big nose: **i mean im okay with you telling them...

**kinius: **if you want to, you can do it

**big nose: **but you should tell them too

**miniminnie: **FUCKING HELL GUYS

**miniminnie: **YOURE MORE ANNOYING THAN HYUNGWONHO

**miniminnie: **no offense :D

**hyungwonho4life: **none taken :)

**hohohoe: **youre good min :)

**kinius: **jsjdjsj okay Changkyunnie you tell them

**big nose: **hehehe okay

**big nose: **so a couple days ago Kihyunnie hyung texted me, asking what it feels like to be in love

**big nose: **and i gave my answer (which i am very proud of)

**kinius: **it was great :)

**big nose: **thanks sdhfa and then i asked him too

**big nose: **and damn hyung what you said was so beautiful <3

**hohohoe: **HEADS UP GUYS WE GOT A HEART

**hyungwonho4life: **THIS IS NOT A DRILL

**bearnunu: **WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO

**kinius: **lmao guys calm down

**kinius: **but thanks Kyunniee <3

**jeekies: **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**miniminnie: **I AM MALFUNCITINOING ADSDLKJ

**big nose: **CAN I CONTINUE

**bearnunu: **PLEASE DO

**miniminnie: **lmao hyung still living for that tea

**big nose: **okay so

**big nose: **all of a sudden he asked me “is that really how you feel about me?”

**hohohoe: **DAMN KI YOU REALLY WENT FOR IT

**kinius: **yup 

**big nose: **and so i was FREAKING OUT

**big nose: **i knew that he knew, but i didnt know if he really knew, you know?

**jeekies: **no hablo changkyunese

**hyungwonho4life: **WAS THAT EVEN ENGLISH LMAO

**big nose: **MOVING ON

**big nose: **i was like “what???” and he was like “min told me a while ago” so I just went “fuck it”

**big nose: **i told him i loved him kjsdkjjd <3 <3

**kinius: **hehe <3

**big nose: **but my big nose comes with a big ass mouth and i just kept going

**big nose: **i just started saying everything ive always wanted to tell him

**big nose: **and i think it was too much for him

**kinius: **yeah :(

**kinius: **it was really overwhelming

**kinius: **i mean the man i love was saying all of these really wonderful things about me

**kinius: ** i thought i was gonna explode

**big nose: **AOKSJDFKA IM STILL NOT USED TO IT

**kinius: **i know i keep saying hehe but hehehehe <3

**bearnunu: **aww you guys are cute and all but PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY

**kinius: **i thought min wouldve told you guys everything

**miniminnie: **i told them all the bad parts 

**miniminnie: **bc i was worried about you guys :((

**big nose: **T-T bye imma go cry now

**hohohoe: **NO 

**hohohoe: **YOU NEED TO KEEP TELLING US WHAT HAPPENED

**big nose: **actually i think Ki hyung would tell this part better

**kinius: **i have been summoned

**kinius: **okay so after our little… crisis?

**kinius: **he texted me, apologizing for “saying too much” and that he’ll be okay if i hated him

**kinius: **by the way, i would NEVER hate you Kyunnie <3 <3

**big nose: **T-T <3 

**kinius: **and i just… told him i loved him

**kinius: **i couldnt wait any longer

**kinius: **because I really do

**kinius: **I really love you Changkyunnie <3

**jeekies: **IM SOBBING

**miniminnie: **AKSDHFAJKSDH

**bearnunu: **MY BABIESSSS :(((

**bearnunu: **YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY

**hohohoe: **IM ALREADY CRYING

**hyungwonho4life: **you guys are weak

**hohohoe: **don’t act like you’re not crying with me Wonnie

**hyungwonho4life: **… shut up

**big nose: **<3 <3

**big nose: **you really mean it?

**kinius: **no ive been lying to you this whole time

**kinius: **YES I FUCKING MEAN IT

**big nose: **good because i mean it too <3

**miniminnie: **we love boyfriends

**kinius: **…

**big nose: **…

**hyungwonho4life: **youre dating… right?

**kinius: **uhhh

**big nose: **are we?

**jeekies: **AKSHDFAJH GUYS 

**jeekies: **YOU SAY YOU LOVE EACH OTHER BUT DIDNT EVEN SUGGEST DATING

**jeekies: **IM-

**kinius: **it never came up!

**big nose: **plus i dont know if Ki would want that

**big nose: **would you, hyung?

**kinius: **if it’s with you, of course 

**kinius: **...would you?

**big nose: **lmao is that even a question

**big nose: **obviously i would

**hohohoe: **i dont mean to ruin the moment but just a reminder that you’re in a GROUP CHAT

**hohohoe: **with OTHER PEOPLE

**bearnunu: **BE QUIET HOSEOK

**hohohoe: **jsjsjsj okay :)

**kinius: **sooooo

**kinius: **Changkyun

**kinius: **love…

**big nose: **JAHSDGDF <3

**kinius: **can i ask you something?

**big nose: **WAIT NO DONT

**big nose: **DONT YOU DARE ASK ME OUT 

**miniminnie:** AND THE PLOT THICKENS :O

**hyungwonho4life: **I FEEL LIKE IM WATCHING A DRAMA OMG

**kinius: **but

**kinius: **hold on im confused

**big nose: **NO NO ITS NOTHING BAD

**big nose: **i just… want it to be in person

**big nose: **i dont wanna do this over text

**big nose: **it needs to be special

**kinius: **o-ohhh <3

**kinius: **hehe im all giggly again

**big nose: **hehe me too

**jeekies: **hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

**jeekies: **okay but fr im really happy for you guys

**miniminnie: **me too! you two are so adorable 

**bearnunu: **im glad you finally have each other :)

**kinius: **thanks guys :D

**big nose: **thank youuuu :)

**hohohoe: **DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN DOUBLE DATE

**big nose: **YESSS

**kinius: **NO

**hyungwonho4life: **nO

**hohohoe: **fine i’ll just take kyunnie on a date instead >:(

**hyungwonho4life: **have fun

**big nose: **why is that a bad thing?

**hohohoe: **BECAUSE I WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND

**hohohoe: **AND I WANT US TO GO ON A DATE WITH CHANGKI

**hohohoe: **WE’D BE WONKYUNHYUNGKI PLEASEEEE

**jeekies: **i think im having a stroke

**kinius: **wtf you gave us a name??

**miniminnie: **ofc we did

**miniminnie: **what did you expect?

**kinius: **good point

**big nose: **i like it

**big nose: **Changki hehe

**big nose: **its cute <3

**kinius: **just like you <3

**bearnunu: **i cant tell if i wanna sob or bleach my eyes

  
**hyungwonho4life: **i prefer doing both :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written chapter coming soon??? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. Remember to support Monsta X with their comeback on May 11!! I'm really excited for it~


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys (try to) plan a Christmas party~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as "Jooheon being a whole mood"
> 
> Enjoy!

**[we ride till dawn]**

**hohohoe: ** heyyyyy

**bearnunu: ** holy shit there are five y’s

**bearnunu: ** whats wrong

**hohohoe: ** SJJSJS NO NOTHING’S WRONG

**hohohoe: ** i was just wondering if we could uhhh

**hohohoe: ** like i know we already had one a few months ago but...

**miniminnie: ** OMG GUYS WE SHOULD HAVE A CHRISTMAS PARTY

**hohohoe: ** NO SHUT UP

**hohohoe: ** I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT

**miniminnie: ** LMAO OUR MINDS

**hohohoe: ** but would that be a good idea??

**kinius: ** yeah definitely!! i wanna see all of you guys :((

**hyungwonho4life: ** *you wanna see changkyun

**kinius: ** :)

**big nose: ** hehe

**big nose: ** oh god now im saying hehe

**big nose: ** im just slowly becoming a second Ki

**miniminnie: ** ugh i cant deal with two kihyuns

**kinius: ** bitch youd be blessed to have two of me

**miniminnie: ** i’d rather deal with a 5 year old you than five of you

**miniminnie: ** asshole

**kinius: ** if you wanna go we can fucking go right now

**miniminnie: ** i’d totally fight u but i hurt my arm earlier today

**kinius: ** wait really?

**kinius: ** are you okay?

**kinius: ** what happened?

**bearnunu: ** i think i just got whiplash

**hyungwonho4life: ** lol me too

**hohohoe: ** did a full 180

**big nose: ** crazyyyy

**miniminnie: ** i fell off my bed when i reached for my phone

**kinius: ** oh noooo :( feel better soon

**miniminnie: ** thanks :D

**miniminnie: ** bitch

**hohohoe: ** aaaand he’s back

**bearnunu: ** you two make me question my existence

**bearnunu: ** i cant explain it but i just

**bearnunu: ** what happened

**hyungwonho4life: ** their dynamic is confusing

**kinius: ** you talk about us like we arent even here

**miniminnie: ** maybe they just couldnt see u bc youre too short :/

**kinius: ** BITCH I WILL NOT HESITATE TO FILL YOUR DORM WITH SHREDDED CHEESE

**big nose: ** GUYS PLEASE

**big nose: ** also shredded cheese hyung? really?

**kinius: ** idk it was the first thing i thought of

**big nose: ** it shouldve at least been parmesan

**kinius: ** oh yeah that wouldve been better lol

**hohohoe: ** WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT CHEESE

**hohohoe: ** i come here and try to plan a fun party but NOOOO

**hohohoe: ** WE’RE TALKING ABOUT FUCKING COW SECRETIONS

**bearnunu: ** did you have to use the word ‘secretions’?

**hohohoe: ** IDK IM STRESSED

**hyungwonho4life: ** hey calm down babe :)

**hyungwonho4life: ** lets plan the party okay guys?

**miniminnie: ** got it!

**big nose: ** lets get it

**kinius: ** okayy

**bearnunu: ** :D

**hohohoe: ** first of all, does everyone want to have a christmas party?

**big nose: ** im pretty sure we all want to! 

**big nose: ** if they dont then theyre bad friends >:(

**bearnunu: ** where’s joo?

**hyungwonho4life: ** oh yeah he hasnt said anything yet

**miniminnie: ** did something happen to him kyun?

**big nose: ** no he’s just studying like a responsible student

**big nose: ** meanwhile im sitting on the couch eating cheez-its out of the box

**kinius: ** lmao

**miniminnie: ** can you ask him if he’s okay with a party?

**big nose: ** yeah sure

**big nose: ** he said yes

**big nose: ** well techinically he said “make sure there’s alcohol, im gonna need it after finals”

**hyungwonho4life: ** AHAHAHHAHA

**hyunwonho4life: ** we shouldnt have that much alcohol tho after what happened to ki last time

**kinius: ** hey >:(

**kinius: ** i was fine after i had a couple recovery drinks >:(

**miniminnie: ** but dont you guys wanna see clingy-drunk-Kihyun again?

**big nose: ** the man has a point

**kinius: ** CHANGKYUN YOURE SUPPOSED TO SAY NO

**big nose: ** why would i say no? you were really really really cute <3

**bearnunu: ** uhh how about “it’s unhealthy to consume that much alcohol”

**kinius: ** yes thank you hyung

**jeekies: ** PLEASE BRING THE ALCOHOL

**jeekies: ** THESE FINALS ARE DRAINING THE LIFE OUT OF ME AND DRINKING WILL BRING IT BACK

**jeekies: ** now i have to go back to studying :P

**hohohoe: ** I-

**hohohoe: ** okay how about we have wine?

**kinius: ** oooh classy

**miniminnie: ** plus it gives joo the alcohol he wants

**miniminnie: ** but its not too much

**bearnunu: ** just remember that you dont have to drink if you dont want to

**bearnunu: ** and drink responsibly please

**bearnunu: ** i dont want anyone to feel pressured into drinking

**big nose: ** yes dad

**hyungwonho4life: ** yeah remember to not go too far

**hyungwonho4life: ** ahem kihyun

**kinius: ** I GET IT

**hohohoe: ** so wine it is!

**hohohoe: ** now who’s gonna host it this time?

**kinius: ** not it

**kinius: ** you really left Changkyunnie and i to clean up by ourselves

**big nose: ** yeah not cool >:(

**hyungwonho4life: ** we can do it? if its okay with you seokkie

**hohohoe: ** sure! 

**kinius: ** is this gonna be like an actual feast or are we talking hot pockets and mac and cheese

**big nose: ** ngl that sounds so good rn

**big nose: ** my mouth is watering

**miniminnie: ** you are so sad kyunnie

**big nose: ** :D

**bearnunu: ** should we just have a regular dinner? maybe not as big as a traditional christmas dinner but definitely not junk food

**hohohoe: ** sounds good!

**hohohoe: ** does that mean we get to have ramen?

**bearnunu: ** i said no junk food

**hohohoe: ** okay but

**hohohoe: ** what if its not instant ramen

**bearnunu: ** …

**bearnunu: ** if there’s no powdered seasoning then i guess its fine

**hohohoe: ** yayyy ramen ~(*o*)~

**hyungwonho4life: ** hehe youre so cute <3

**hohohoe: ** hmm you’re not too bad yourself mister

**hyungwonho4life: ** :D

**big nose: ** right in front of my cheez-its

**miniminnie: ** its not like you and ki are any better :/

**kinius: ** :)

**bearnunu: ** everyday i just get reminded of how single i am :(((

**miniminnie: ** wait hyung no!

**miniminnie: ** dont be sad :((

**hyungwonho4life: ** you’ll find someone!

**big nose: ** you’re still in college hyung, at least youre not old like Kihyun hyung

**kinius: ** BRAT

**kinius: ** HE’S OLDER THAN ME

**big nose: ** did i ask?

**hohohoe: ** HE REALLY DID THAT

**bearnunu: ** lmao i was just joking but its nice to know you guys care about me

**hohohoe: ** of course we do! what kind of family doesnt care about their dad?

**bearnunu: ** if we’re a family then... we’ve got some serious incest going on

**big nose: ** HYUNG OMG

**hyungwonho4life: ** YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT HOLY CRAP

**kinius: ** IM-

**hohohoe: ** SJJDDJK JFC

**miniminnie: ** WHAT THE FUCK HYUNG

**jeekies: ** THE ONE TIME I LOOK AT MY PHONE THIS SHIT IS HAPPENING WHAAHFAJSD

**bearnunu: ** what? did i lie?

**kinius: ** THANK GOD WE’RE NOT A REAL FAMILY

**miniminnie: ** yeah i cant imagine having the same genes as kihyun

**big nose: ** IM SORRY 

**big nose: ** BUT YOU WISH YOU HAD KIHYUN’S GENES

**big nose: ** HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN

**big nose: ** HE IS FINE AS HELL

**big nose: ** BUT ALSO REALLY CUTE AND ADORABLE BUT THEN INCREDIBLY HOT AND SEXY TOO LIKE BITCH HE HAS IT ALL

**kinius: ** it was a joke Kyunnie…

**miniminnie: ** i was kidding!! chillllll

**hyungwonho4life: ** damn he’s so whipped

**hohohoe: ** agreed

**hohohoe: ** were we like that at first?

**hyungwonho4life: ** nah we’ve always been the better couple <3

**hohohoe: ** and thats on periodt luv <3

**kinius: ** agree to disagree >:(

**kinius: ** Changkyunnie and i are pretty great <3

**big nose: ** <3 <3

**miniminnie: ** so we’re just gonna ignore the fact that kyunnie called ki sexy?

**big nose: ** yup lets please move on :D

**jeekies: ** i very much regret checking my phone 

**jeekies: ** yall need some help

.

.

.

**hohohoe: ** WAIT WE NEVER FINISHED PLANNING THE PARTY 

**hyungwonho4life: ** LMAO WE SUCK

**kinius: ** i mean… we pretty much did?

**kinius: ** hyungwonho’s dorm, wine for drink, regular dinner (not too big/small), and bring ramen for hoseok hyung

**kinius: ** do we need anything else?

**big nose: ** is there a dress code?

**miniminnie: ** oh yeah what are we wearing?

**miniminnie: ** and yall better dress nice bc i need to let my family know that im friends with some fucking handsome men

**jeekies: ** I-

**jeekies: ** thank you?

**miniminnie: ** np cutie 

**jeekies: ** O.O

**big nose: ** not in the group chat guys

**hohohoe: ** like you’re any better…

**big nose: ** mOVING ON

**bearnunu: ** are we gonna be really cheesy and wear pajamas?

**hyungwonho4life: ** IM SO DOWN FOR THAT :DDD

**miniminnie: ** noooo no pajamas

**miniminnie: ** just dress for a party!

**bearnunu: ** but make it festive

**kinius: ** so like… business-casual-christmas-chill-party time?

**big nose: ** i guess?

**miniminnie: ** just dress nice, but not too nice

**hohohoe: ** got it

**hyungwonho4life: ** so when’s the party?

**jeekies: ** NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN

**hyungwonho4life: ** YOU KNOW I MEANT THE TIME >:(

**hohohoe: ** lol

**big nose: ** wait are we actually having it on christmas?

**big nose: ** i was gonna see my family on the 25th

**kinius: ** ohhh yeah good point

**bearnunu: ** i guess we could do it on christmas eve

**bearnunu: ** is that okay?

**miniminnie: ** yeah

**miniminnie: ** that way we could have the party go past midnight

**kinius: ** noo Changkyunnie is going somewhere so we cant have it go on for too long

**big nose: ** no its okay, im visiting them later in the day

**big nose: ** you dont need to worry about me hyung <3

**kinius: ** of course im gonna worry about you <3 i care about you a lot

**jeekies: ** nOt In ThE gRoUpChAt GuYs

**big nose: ** >:(

**hohohoe: ** okay so like… start at 8?

**big nose: ** sure!

**jeekies: ** thats good

**hohohoe: ** yayyy christmas party~~

**bearnunu: ** now lets study for our finals!

**miniminnie: ** way to kill the mood hyung :(

**big nose: ** im still gonna eat my cheez-its :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say it, but this will probably end after the party :((
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Feel free to leave suggestions but remember to keep it positive! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Monsta X comeback on May 11th!! I'm so excited ahhhh


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Hyungwonho <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a while, huh. I just recently finished all of my school work so hopefully updates will come more frequently :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**[hoseokkie hyung, changkyunnieee]**

**hoseokkie hyung: **hey changkyun

**changkyunnieee: **yes hyung?

**hoseokkie hyung: **are you gonna plan anything… special for the party?

**changkyunnieee: **wdym

**hoseokkie hyung: **like with kihyun

**changkyunnieee: **uhh no?

**changkyunnieee: **should i?

**hoseokkie hyung: **i mean… it’d be really cute

**hoseokkie hyung: **your anniversary would be christmas !!

**hoseokkie hyung: **if you decide to ask him out

**changkyunnieee: **technically it would be christmas eve

**hoseokkie hyung: **same difference :P

**changkyunnieee: **i hadnt thought about it

**changkyunnieee: **FUCK do you think he’s expecting it to happen?

**hoseokkie hyung: **knowing him, he probably just wants to spend time with you

**hoseokkie hyung: **if you think youre ready for it you should go for it

**changkyunnieee: **oh please ive been ready since he first said hi in the groupchat

**hoseokkie hyung: **jsjfjsaj thats so cute

**changkyunnieee: **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can i say

**changkyunnieee: **im fucking whipped

**hoseokkie hyung: **so you’re gonna do it?

**changkyunnieee: **yeah

**changkyunnieee: **we already act like it, we might as well make it official

**changkyunnieee: **plus it’d be really nice to call him my boyfriend sjfdkjadsf

**hoseokkie hyung: **mY HEART

**changkyunnieee: **hehe

**hoseokkie hyung: **so how are you gonna do it?

**hoseokkie hyung: **if you dont mind me asking

**changkyunnieee: **hmm

**changkyunnieee: **as much as he doesnt seem like it, hes really fucking cheesy

**changkyunnieee: **like super super s u p e r cheesy

**hoseokkie hyung: **huh i wouldve never guessed

**changkyunnieee: **what if i did something with mistletoe?

**changkyunnieee: **since its christmas

**changkyunnieee: **like i pull him aside and ask him out (hopefully he says yes LMAO)

**changkyunnieee: **and then BOOM he looks up to see some mistletoe

**changkyunnieee: **and BOOM we kiss

**changkyunnieee: **then BOOM we’re boyfriends :D

**hoseokkie hyung: **BOOM

**hoseokkie hyung: **but seriously thats really cute

**hoseokkie hyung: **very cliche

**changkyunnieee: **exactly

**changkyunnieee: **like a freaking fanfiction or something lmao

**changkyunnieee: **and he’s gonna love it :)

**hoseokkie hyung: **i’ll be honest, i dont think it matters how you do it

**hoseokkie hyung: **you love each other right?

**changkyunnieee: **unless this is some sort of sick fucking prank, then yes

**hoseokkie hyung: **he’ll probably appreciate anything you do

**hoseokkie hyung: **did i ever tell you how Wonnie and i got together?

**changkyunnieee: **uhh i dont think so

**changkyunnieee: **you were already dating when i met you

**hoseokkie hyung: **well i had liked him for a couple months already

**hoseokkie hyung: **and i had it baaaad for him

**hoseokkie hyung: **so one night we were hanging out on the rooftop, looking at the stars

**hoseokkie hyung: **i looked over at him and just knew

**hoseokkie hyung: **i didnt have anything prepared, i didnt even know i was gonna ask him out that day

**hoseokkie hyung: **i just knew that i really really really wanted to kiss him

**hoseokkie hyung: **and that i wanted to do all the “boyfriend stuff” with him

**hoseokkie hyung: **then he looked at me too, and i swear i stopped breathing

**hoseokkie hyung: **he was so beautiful and his eyes were shining so bright under the stars

**hoseokkie hyung: **i suddenly blurted out “i like you… a lot” and he went silent so i was really scared

**hoseokkie hyung: **little did i know, he was just so shocked that i liked him back

**hoseokkie hyung: **i was regretting everything so i started to get up

**hoseokkie hyung: **and he grabbed my hand, stopping me (the plot twist dun dun dun)

**hoseokkie hyung: **we just kinda looked at each other and then… he kissed me sjjsjdj

**hoseokkie hyung: **as you know, Wonnie is an “actions speak louder than words” person so you can imagine the immediate shock on my side

**hoseokkie hyung: **so he said “I like you too… in case you couldn’t tell” to make sure i knew lol

**hoseokkie hyung: **and i just asked him to be my boyfriend hehe

**changkyunnieee: **well what did he say?

**hoseokkie hyung: **KASDFH CHANGKYUN

**changkyunnieee: **teehee :P

**changkyunnieee: **but that was really sweet hyung

**changkyunnieee: **i hope it’ll go well with Ki 

**hoseokkie hyung: **i wouldnt worry too much

**hoseokkie hyung: **ashfjasd talking about Wonnie makes my heart go boom boom

**hoseokkie hyung: **i miss him :(

**changkyunnieee: **you share a dorm with him…

**hoseokkie hyung: **but he went to the bathroom

**hoseokkie hyung: **i still miss him :(((

**changkyunnieee: **lol hyung

**changkyunnieee: **now i miss Kihyunnie fuck

**changkyunnieee: **im gonna go call him

**changkyunnieee: **byeee hyung

**hoseokkie hyung: **baiii

.

.

.

When Hyungwon stepped out of the bathroom, he was immediately pulled to the side. He yelped from the sudden movement, trying to focus on whoever it was. The younger sighed in relief upon seeing Hoseok; he smiled fondly at him. 

“What was that forㅡ” he was cut off with a kiss from Hoseok, feeling his hands on his face. Startled, Hyungwon brought his shaky hands up to rest on the older’s waist. He slowly kissed back, savoring the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his.

Hoseok pulled back to breathe, placing his hands around Hyungwon’s torso. The younger gradually opened his eyes, confusion written all over his face. His puzzled look quickly morphed into an expression of pure happiness, and his eyes curved up into crescents. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, touching their foreheads together.

“Why so sudden?” he asked while giggling. Hoseok smiled, tightening his hold.

“I really, _ really _love you,” he paused to kiss Hyungwon’s forehead, “Like… a lot. And I just wanted to kiss you.” Hyungwon grinned, playing with the hair at his nape. He tilted his head, leaning back in for another kiss. 

“I really, _ really _ love you too, Seokkie. Maybe a little _ too _ much,” he laughed, earning a giggle from Hoseok as well. He shook his head.

“That’s impossible, Wonnie. There’s no such thing as ‘too much’ when it comes to our love,” he smiled. All of their previous plans of studying were gone, and Hoseok reached down and grabbed Hyungwon’s hand, interlocking their fingers. He placed a light kiss on his knuckles, and they walked hand-in-hand to their couch; they spent the rest of the day watching cartoons, laughing together, and holding the other in their arms, never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe~~


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asadh this is it! fucking finally...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Changkyun, come on! We’re gonna be late!” Jooheon shouted from their dorm entrance. It was the night of their Christmas party, and everyone seemed to be talking about it for the past week and a half. Minhyuk, especially, would not stop expressing just how excited he was for this night.

He could hear shuffling and a few  _ thuds  _ coming from the younger’s room. Jooheon impatiently pulled out his phone to check the timeㅡ it was already 8:12. 

“Weren’t you the one who suggested leaving  _ early _ ?” he called out again. He waited a few more moments before he heard the door open. 

Changkyun was wearing a simple black button down, which was neatly tucked into his jeans. His hair was “perfectly messy”, and the glasses he wore sat  _ just right _ on the bridge of his nose. As a finishing touch, he put on some silver necklaces and a bit of makeup to pull the look together.

“Wow, you look good, bro. Kihyun hyung is one lucky guy,” Jooheon laughed, patting Changkyun on the back. They quickly headed over to Hoseok and Hyungwon’s dorm, bags of presents in hand, and arrived  _ only _ twenty minutes late.

The two were greeted with enthusiastic cheers from the two hosts, and easily settled into their dorm. The room was set up to be a winter wonderland, with paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, Christmas lights adorning the walls, and a beautiful (but small) Christmas tree standing next to the TV. 

Jooheon made a beeline for the kitchen, hoping to get a glass of wine to start the night. There, he greeted Hyunwoo and Kihyun, who were busy cooking their dinner. He poured himself a glass and returned to the living room to chat with Minhyuk. 

After Changkyun set the presents down under the tree, he glanced around the room, and his eyes settled on the back of Kihyun. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt underneath a big, fluffy red sweater, and plain skinny jeans that hugged his legs in an  _ unbelievably _ flattering way. Changkyun started to make his way to the kitchen, when he spotted Hoseok waving him over. 

“You see the garland above the entrance to the kitchen?” he whispered, pointing at the small stream of green leaves dangling in the air. Changkyun nodded at him. 

“That little green  _ thing _ hanging down in the middle is mistletoe,” Hoseok winked at the younger, playfully slapping him on the butt. Changkyun felt his face turn red, and he whined in embarrassment. 

Changkyun walked into the kitchen, glancing up at the mistletoe, and approached Kihyun. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s middle, feeling the older tense up. He gasped and turned around sharply, but relaxed when he realized it was Changkyun. “ _ Ah, Changkyun… _ ” he thought. 

“You scared me, Kyunnie,” he pouted, shoving the younger’s shoulder. Changkyun giggled, shifting his weight. 

“You look… so beautiful, hyung,” he complimented, making Kihyun blush. 

“God, what are you saying…” the older trailed off, obviously flustered from Changkyun’s comment. He reached up and brushed Kihyun’s hair out of his face, leaning forward to get close to his face.

“You’re not going to say anything about me?” he raised an eyebrow, “I see how it is.” They heard Hyunwoo snicker beside them. 

“I don’t need to say anything for you to know you look good,” Kihyun teased.

“So you admit I look good?”

“I never said that.”

“You literally  _ just _ did.”

“N-No I didn’t, I was saying that you don’t need me to tell you.”

“Tell me… what?” 

Kihyun opened his mouth, ready to make a witty comeback, but he decided against it. He sighed and closed his mouth, and placed his hands on the sides of Changkyun’s face. 

“You always look good, Kyunnie,” he said, immediately letting go of his face and walking away. He grabbed some vegetables from the counter and resumed his place by the cutting board. Kihyun calmly chopped the vegetables, acting as if nothing happened. 

Slightly taken aback, Changkyun slowly headed for the living room, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. 

“Love you!” he heard Kihyun call from the kitchen, making his smile grow. He plopped himself down onto the couch, next to Hyungwon, and tried to join the conversation.

“You’re really making Hyunwoo hyung and Ki cook?” Minhyuk asked Hoseok, setting up the speakers. Hyungwon exhaled through his nose. 

“They were the ones that wanted to cook,” Hoseok explained, “and I  _ tried  _ to stop them. They insisted.” He settled onto the couch next to Hyungwon, leaning into his side. 

“I’m glad you brought the wine,” Jooheon commented, taking another sip from his glass. 

“Hey, make sure you don’t drink too much,” Changkyun said. “It’s not good for you.”

“You just don’t want to drag his ass back to your dorm,” Hyungwon teased. Jooheon smacked his leg. 

“It’s obviously because he loves me  _ so _ much, right Kyun?” Jooheon asked, making a cute face at the younger. He hesitated, before replying, “It’s a little bit of both.” 

The familiar sounds of sleigh bells rang throughout the dorm, coming from the speakers. Minhyuk threw his arms up in victory, congratulating himself on getting the music to work. The five of them sang along to all the Christmas carols that played, laughing together and having the time of their lives. 

Minhyuk tilted his head up, making a very obnoxious  _ sniffing _ sound. “Do you smell that? Is that what I think it is?” he asked. The rest of them mimicked his motions, taking in the delicious aroma. 

“That  _ has  _ to be pork tonkatsu,” Hoseok pointed out, getting up from the couch. He made his way to the kitchen, exclaiming in joy when he saw the ramen. 

“He sure knows his ramen,” Hyungwon commented, laughing to himself. Hoseok stepped back into the living room. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, so go wash your hands or whatever you need to do,” Hoseok announced. Everyone simultaneously rose up and headed for the same bathroom, forming a line extending into the hallway. Hoseok set the table, making sure everything was nice and neat. Kihyun and Hyunwoo finally came out of the kitchen with the big pot of ramen and multiple side dishes to compliment the meal. 

The others took their seats, and Changkyun made sure to save a seat for Kihyun. He felt like a little kid again, waiting for their friend to make it to the cafeteria at school. 

Kihyun hung up his apron and took the seat next to Changkyun. They smiled at each other, thankful to actually be with the other. They haven’t been able to see each other ever since they expressed their love, and have had to live through video chats and messaging. 

“Ooh, we should do a speech!” Minhyuk suggested, pouring everyone a glass of wine. Everyone nodded their head, directing their attention towards Hyunwoo. He looked back at everyone, puzzled.

“Why is everyone looking at me?” he asked. 

“I mean, you’ve always been our ‘leader’ of some sorts. I think you should say something,” Hyungwon said. Once again, everyone muttered their own forms of agreement, urging Hyunwoo to give a speech. He stood up, holding out his glass. 

“Um, first of all, I’m happy we’re all here as a group, and I’m glad we all arrived safely,” he started. “We haven’t known each other for very long, but I feel as if we have grown close enough to consider us as family,” he glanced at the two couples, “even if there are some…  _ romantic relations _ within us.” Changkyun giggled at Kihyun. 

“I hope everyone stays healthy and happy, and that we continue to grow closer everyday. As we wrap up this year, I want everyone to know that I’m proud of every single one of you, and I can’t wait to see who you become in the years to come.” Hyunwoo raised his glass higher into the year, shouting, “Merry Christmas!” The table erupted into many cheers and hollers, and they clinked their glasses together, bright smiles appearing on their faces.

“And thank you to Kihyun and Hyunwoo hyung for the delicious food!” Hoseok announced. They served themselves bowls upon bowls of ramen, filling up their plates with other tasty side dishes. 

Kihyun picked up some gyoza with his chopsticks, blowing on it to cool it down. He turned to Changkyun, saying, “Here, try some of this.” The younger happily obliged, opening his mouth to be fed by Kihyun. He made satisfied sounds, loving the taste of the fried dumpling. Jooheon and Minhyuk saw the encounter, immediately feeling the need to tease them. 

“Hyung, try some of this  _ delicious _ pork. Here comes the airplane!” Jooheon mocked, making airplane noises as he approached Minhyuk’s mouth. He ate the pork, exaggerating his eating sounds. 

“That was so  _ yummy _ , you big cutie. I love you  _ so _ much,” Minhyuk teased, putting his arms around Jooheon. Changkyun chuckled at the two. 

“We weren’t even  _ that _ annoying, geez,” Kihyun muttered under his breath, but Changkyun heard it. He placed his hand on top of Kihyun’s, simply smiling at him. He grinned back, continuing to eat his meal. 

The seven had a very pleasant dinner, cracking jokes and reminiscing on the good memories of this past year. Hoseok managed to eat three whole bowls of the ramen, raising the concern of everyone at the table. They ate every last crumb, feeling as if they would explode if they ate anything else. 

“There’s dessert if you guys want any,” Hyungwon said, leaning back in his chair. Hyunwoo groaned, patting his stomach.

“Mmm… later,” Jooheon mumbled, exhaling. “Let’s just hang out. You know…  _ bro time _ .”

“Good idea,” Minhyuk muttered, gathering his empty plates and heading for the kitchen. Everyone else followed, stacking their dishes in the sink and on the counter.

“Let’s play a game! Loser has to do the dishes,” Kihyun suggested, dreading the chores to come. They made their way to the living room, settling on the various couches and chairs.

“Since Kihyunnie and Hyunwoo hyungs cooked, they shouldn’t have to do the dishes,” Changkyun commented, reaching for Kihyun’s hand. He interlocked their fingers, heart racing at how it feels to  _ finally _ hold his hand. 

“And to make the teams even, the winner of rock paper scissors is also exempt,” Hyunwoo suggested. 

Changkyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Hoseok played a very intense game of rock paper scissors. It was down to Minhyuk and Changkyun, and both were very eager to skip out on chores.

At the signal, Changkyun threw down scissors, but so did Minhyuk. They tried again, and they both threw paper. The third time, they both played paper  _ again _ , as if they shared a brain. The atmosphere around them grew tense; they were all on the edge of their seat. 

By the eighth round, they had managed to get a tie each time. Everyone was yelling, cheering, and groaning in frustration as they kept going. Finally, Minhyuk played scissors while Changkyun played paper. The older jumped up, cheering loudly for his victory. 

The other four split into two teamsㅡ Jooheon and Changkyun on one, Hyungwon and Hoseok on the otherㅡ and began their game of charades. Despite Hyungwon and Hoseok having such good chemistry with each other, they were  _ absolutely terrible _ at charades. Their usually synced brains were going two completely different directions, and they unfortunately lost to the other team. The couple trudged to the kitchen, preparing to take on the mountain of dirty dishes. 

While Hyungwon and Hoseok tirelessly washed dish after dish, the rest of them lounged around the living room, feeling heavy from their full stomachs. Changkyun and Kihyun were huddled close to each other, watching a funny video on the younger’s phone. They laughed in harmony with each other, somehow scooting closer and closer together as the time passed. 

The next few hours passed in a flash; they played numerous games, shared many laughs, and enjoyed the time spent together. Hoseok made eye contact with Changkyun at one point, motioning towards the mistletoe above the kitchen. Changkyun could feel his heart speeding up, palms getting sweaty. He nodded back at Hoseok.

Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s hand, directing his attention away from the conversation they were all having. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he whispered, heading towards the kitchen. Kihyun followed, wearing a slightly confused look on his face. He stopped right under the mistletoe, grabbing his other hand. 

“Is something wrong?” Kihyun asked, eyebrows furrowed. Changkyun shook his head, looking down.

“You know I love you, right?” he shyly asked. Kihyun blushed, avoiding eye contact with the younger. 

“Well, I was thinking, and I thought about some things,” he started, feeling the nervousness creep up his neck. 

“Isn’t that how it works? You think about things when you think,” Kihyun laughed, swinging their hands back and forth. Changkyun chuckled softly.

“I mainly thought about you, hyung. I thought about how happy you make me, and how you are always in the back of my mind, no matter what I’m doing,” he said. He locked his eyes into Kihyun’s, getting lost in them. 

“And I thought about how beautiful you are, and how much I love you,” he giggled, seeing Kihyun turn red in the face.

“I also think that I really,  _ really  _ want you to be mine, and for me to be yours,” Changkyun muttered, making Kihyun smile. There was a certain glint in Kihyun’s eyes that made Changkyun’s heart beat faster.

“So… Kihyun…  _ my love _ …” he stopped to tighten his hold on the older’s hands, “... will you be my boyfriend?” Kihyun’s smile grew even bigger, if that were even possible. His cheek dimples were starting to show, and his heart felt as if it would burst from happiness. 

“Of course I will, love,” he placed his hands on Changkyun’s waist, “I would love that.” It was Changkyun’s turn to grin like a fool; his dimples were out and he had crescent-shaped eyesㅡ  _ everything _ .

“I have a little surprise for you, hyung,” he muttered, earning a hum of acknowledgement from Kihyun. Changkyun shifted his gaze upward, directing Kihyun’s attention to the garland.

“I may or may not have gotten Hoseokkie hyung to hang up some mistletoe,” he shyly said, looking back into Kihyun’s eyes. The older chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You’re so fucking cheesy, you know that?” he laughed, making Changkyun giggle as well. He placed his hands on Kihyun’s cheeks, heart pounding. 

“But you love it,” he said as he tilted his head and leaned forward, putting his lips on Kihyun’s. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the man in his arms, and he felt Kihyun do the same. The older wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s neck, pulling him closer, and he let his arms drop to Kihyun’s waist. 

The other five men, who have been watching the interaction the whole time, started cheering for the couple, clapping and whistling for the whole building to hear. Kihyun pulled away laughing, looking back at his friends.

“Shut up, we’re having our first kiss!” he yelled at them, turning back to Changkyun. The younger looked at him confused. 

“This isn’t our first kiss, hyung,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. Kihyun looked puzzled. He glanced back at the rest of his friends, seeing them confused as well.

“I knew you were drunk at the Halloween party, but I didn’t know you were  _ that _ fucked up,” Minhyuk said. Kihyun quickly turned back to Changkyun. 

“I kissed you at the party? W-When? Why?” he frantically asked. Changkyun grabbed his arms, attempting to calm him down. 

“We were playing spin the bottle and you landed on me,” he explained, “and you were supposed to just kiss me on the cheek since you… weren’t single, but you just kissed me right on the mouth.” Kihyun looked down, playing with his hands. 

“It was a pretty intense kiss, too,” Hyungwon commented. Hyunwoo looked at him, as if he was telling him to shut up with his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Kihyun, lifting his face. “It’s not a big deal, hyung.”

“I wanted our first kiss to be special! Not while I was so drunk that I couldn’t even remember it,” he whined. Changkyun chuckled. 

“In a way,” he started, “this  _ is _ our first kiss. It’s our first since we started dating, right?” Kihyun smiled at him.  _ “Even if it had only been about ten seconds after we became official,” _ he thought.

“Yeah, I guess…” he commented, putting his arms back around his waist.

“And besides, the first one won’t matter since I’ll kiss you  _ so much _ from now on to make up for it,” he boldly stated, leaning in for another peck on the lips. They heard Jooheon groan from the living room, which made them both laugh. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Hoseok called out, grabbing their attention. “Do you mind joining us to watch a classic Christmas movie?” The couple quickly made their way to the couch, getting comfortable. Hyungwon left to get blankets and pillows which they set up to be a deconstructed pillow fort. Essentially, it was a huge mess of  _ fluff _ spread out on the ground. 

As the movie played, Changkyun snuggled close to Kihyun, feeling the warmth coming from the older. Maybe it was because he was officially his  _ boyfriend _ , but everything he loved about Kihyun seemed to be ten times better when they were this close. Occasionally, he would glance at Kihyun, just to look at him again. Whenever he caught him, he could feel heat rising to his face, feeling embarrassed like a middle schooler who just saw their crush in the hallway. This time, however, when he looked over at Kihyun, he saw that the older was already looking back at him. But instead of shying away like he did, Kihyun leaned forward and kissed him. 

Changkyun couldn’t believe that he was  _ finally _ his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that they were going to do cliche boyfriend stuff everyday: the cheesy morning and night texts, random “I love you”s throughout the day, and the  _ kissing _ .  _ Oh my God, the kissing _ . Kissing Kihyun felt like putting two pieces of a puzzle togetherㅡ it just felt right.

“I love you,” Changkyun whispered to him, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist. He placed his head on the older's chest. Kihyun leaned down and kissed the top of Changkyun’s head.

“I love you too, Kyunnie”

.

.

.

  
“Will you two  _ please _ just focus on the movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE MY BOYS <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Feel free to give suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> As always, stay safe! Stream Fantasia by Monsta X :)


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changki bits :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a peak into Changki's relationship :) mainly fluff
> 
> Enjoy!

**[~Cutie~, HamsterHyung]**

**~Cutie~: ** morning hyungie <3

**~Cutie~: ** actually you’re probably still asleep

**~Cutie~: ** you shouldnt stay up so late :(

**~Cutie~: ** what am i saying alksdjfaj

**~Cutie~: ** you stayed up talking to me lmao

**~Cutie~: ** ahhh im rambling now 

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re cute when you ramble

**~Cutie~: ** AH DID I WAKE YOU

**HamsterHyung: ** yeah

**HamsterHyung: ** but its okay! i needed to get up anyway

**~Cutie~: ** nooo i feel bad now :(

**HamsterHyung: ** i already told you, its fine Kyunnie

**~Cutie~: ** :(((

**HamsterHyung: ** stop pouting or i’ll kiss it away

**~Cutie~: ** :((((((((((((

**HamsterHyung: ** …

**HamsterHyung: ** i see what you did there

**~Cutie~: ** SO I DONT GET A KISS???

**HamsterHyung: ** mwah <3

**~Cutie~: ** but i want a real oneeeeee

**HamsterHyung: ** hehe

**HamsterHyung: ** you’re cute

**~Cutie~: ** STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** what subject?

**~Cutie~: ** BLOCKED

**HamsterHyung: ** :O you would never

**~Cutie~: ** youre right i wouldnt be able to do that

**~Cutie~: ** unless you do something really bad...

**HamsterHyung: ** like what hmm

**~Cutie~: ** like refuse to give me kisses >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** lmao

**~Cutie~: ** THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT AKJDSFH

**~Cutie~: ** NO MORE KISSES FOR YOU >:((

**HamsterHyung: ** i never asked for them :P

**~Cutie~: ** I-

**~Cutie~: ** ASKDFAF YOURE SO INFURIATING

**HamsterHyung: ** ooh big word

**~Cutie~: ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**~Cutie~: ** IM GONNA COMBUST

**HamsterHyung: ** thats not very healthy Changkyunnie

**~Cutie~: ** YOURE NOT HELPING >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** you know im just teasing :)

**~Cutie~: ** shut up 

**~Cutie~: ** im mad at you

**HamsterHyung: ** wait like actually?

**HamsterHyung: ** wait

**HamsterHyung: ** please don’t be mad at me

**HamsterHyung: ** it was just a joke :(

**HamsterHyung: ** im sorry

**HamsterHyung: ** Kyunnie?

**HamsterHyung: ** Changkyun?

**HamsterHyung: ** Love?

**HamsterHyung: ** please answer :((( im sorry

**~Cutie~: ** hi

**HamsterHyung: ** im sorry love <3

**HamsterHyung: ** do you wanna come over? i’ll give you tons of kisses <3 <3

**~Cutie~: ** IT WORKED SJSJSFJ

**~Cutie~: ** YES I’LL COME OVER :D

**HamsterHyung: ** YOU BITCH

**HamsterHyung: ** SO YOU WERENT MAD??

**~Cutie~: ** no wtf

**~Cutie~: ** the possibility of me being mad at you is literally nonexistent

**HamsterHyung: ** WHAT THE FUCK CHANGKYUN

**HamsterHyung: ** YOU REALLY SCARED ME

**~Cutie~: ** i WaS jUsT tEaSiNg

**HamsterHyung: ** THATS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BOYFRIEND KYUNNIE >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** oh hehehehehe

**HamsterHyung: ** im your boyfriend hehehe

**~Cutie~: ** wow that changed so fast

**~Cutie~: ** i think i got whiplash

**HamsterHyung: ** shut up and let me be soft

**~Cutie~: ** LMAO okay

**HamsterHyung: ** sometimes i cant believe im actually your boyfriend ksdjfasd

**~Cutie~: ** me too <3

**HamsterHyung: ** ok fine

**HamsterHyung: ** i forgive you

**~Cutie~: ** :D

**~Cutie~: ** can i still come over…?

**HamsterHyung: ** of course you can <3

**~Cutie~: ** yayyyy <3

**~Cutie~: ** you better give me those kisses you promised >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** hmm

**HamsterHyung: ** i’ll think about it

**~Cutie~: ** HYUNG I SWEAR TO GOD

.

.

.

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: ** i miss you Kyunnieeeeee

**HamsterHyung: ** OH SHIT I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT

**HamsterHyung: ** ignore that ahaha

**~Cutie~: ** ?

**~Cutie~: ** why wouldnt you wanna tell me that you miss me?

**HamsterHyung: ** idk its just

**HamsterHyung: ** i dont wanna seem clingy

**HamsterHyung: ** i was typing it out and i accidentally hit send :/

**~Cutie~: ** aww hyung

**~Cutie~: ** you’re not clingy

**~Cutie~: ** if anything it just reassures me that you still love me

**HamsterHyung: ** what?

**HamsterHyung: ** you really think i’d just... stop loving you?

**~Cutie~: ** i mean

**~Cutie~: ** i try not to think about it but it could still happen

**HamsterHyung: ** love, i can guarantee that’ll NEVER happen

**HamsterHyung: ** i love you too much <3

**~Cutie~: ** sigh

**~Cutie~: ** how did i get so lucky to have you

**~Cutie~: ** youre literally the best person <3

**HamsterHyung: ** IM TELLING JOOHEON

**~Cutie~: ** WAIT NO

.

.

.

**[~Cutie~, HamsterHyung]**

**~Cutie~: ** are you free on saturday hyung?

**HamsterHyung: ** yeah i think so

**~Cutie~: ** do you wanna go out?

**HamsterHyung: ** i’d love to :D

**HamsterHyung: ** where to?

**~Cutie~: ** i was thinking we could go out to dinner

**~Cutie~: ** then maybe see a movie (you can choose which one)

**~Cutie~: ** and then just walk around and enjoy the night time

**~Cutie~: ** if you want…

**HamsterHyung: ** that sounds great love <3

**HamsterHyung: ** but idk if we’ll be able to see stars in the sky

**~Cutie~: ** ?? wdym?

**HamsterHyung: ** all the stars are gone bc theyre in your beautiful eyes Kyunnie

**~Cutie~: ** AHHHH HYUNG <3

**~Cutie~: ** that was so fucking LAME

**HamsterHyung: ** hehe ;)

**~Cutie~: ** have i told you i love you

**HamsterHyung: ** many times actually

.

.

.

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: ** can i ask you something Changkyun?

**~Cutie~: ** always :)

**~Cutie~: ** im kinda worried tho bc you used my full name…

**HamsterHyung: ** umm this is pretty random

**HamsterHyung: ** and probably very unnecessary

**HamsterHyung: ** i shouldnt even be thinking about this but

**HamsterHyung: ** would you ever…

**HamsterHyung: ** try to manipulate me?

**HamsterHyung: ** or take advantage of me?

**~Cutie~: ** hyung you know i would NEVER do anything even remotely close to those things

**~Cutie~: ** you dont deserve to be treated that way and 

**~Cutie~: ** sigh i wish that you didnt have to go through that

**~Cutie~: ** but i want you to know that i love love love you so much and that i promise to be the very best for you bc you deserve it <3

**HamsterHyung: ** i love you Kyunnie <3 <3

**HamsterHyung: ** i knew youd say that :)

**~Cutie~: ** um can i ask

**~Cutie~: ** why did you ask me all of a sudden?

**HamsterHyung: ** uhh

**HamsterHyung: ** yoongi texted me…

**~Cutie~: ** WHAT

**~Cutie~: ** i thought you blocked him! and deleted his number!

**HamsterHyung: ** I did! he must have gotten a new phone

**HamsterHyung: ** and… he said some things

**~Cutie~: ** like what?

**HamsterHyung: ** he said that i shouldnt be trusting you

**HamsterHyung: ** and that theres nothing stopping you from doing exactly what he did

**HamsterHyung: ** and its only a matter of time before you “turn on me”

**HamsterHyung: ** but the difference is that since we’re so close, i wont even see it coming

**HamsterHyung: ** fuck he tried convincing me that you were already doing it

**HamsterHyung: ** dont worry i blocked his new number

**HamsterHyung: ** and i know that he was just trying to scare me, but it fucking worked

**HamsterHyung: ** i let him get into my head again and it was

**HamsterHyung: ** terrifying

**~Cutie~: ** oh hyung

**~Cutie~: ** im so sorry

**~Cutie~: ** dont listen to any of the bullshit coming from his mouth

**~Cutie~: ** i love you, okay? dont let anyone tell you otherwise <3 <3

**HamsterHyung: ** see thats the thing, i already knew that

**HamsterHyung: ** but i doubted you and now i feel awful :((

**~Cutie~: ** no do NOT feel bad about it

**~Cutie~: ** its not your fault

**~Cutie~: ** he is a manipulative pig that probably gets off to ruining people’s lives

**~Cutie~: ** unfortunately hes just really good at being a dick 

**HamsterHyung: ** that shouldnt have made me laugh but im giggling like a madman

**~Cutie~: ** hehe

**~Cutie~: ** im coming over now :D

**~Cutie~: ** im gonna cuddle and kiss the absolute crap out of you

**HamsterHyung: ** ooh sounds fun :D

**HamsterHyung: ** hurry <3

.

.

.

**[~Cutie~, HamsterHyung]**

**~Cutie~: ** DID YOU KNOW THAT OTTERS HOLD HANDS WHILE THEY SLEEP SO THEY DONT DRIFT AWAY FROM EACH OTHER :((

**~Cutie~: ** IM BIG SAD RN

**~Cutie~: ** THATS SO PURE :(((

**HamsterHyung: ** love please its four in the morning

**~Cutie~: ** YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO RESPOND >:(

**~Cutie~: ** youre supposed to be aSLEEP

**HamsterHyung: ** i actually was :P

**HamsterHyung: ** BUT BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING 

**HamsterHyung: ** i always have notifs on so i’ll know if you need me

**~Cutie~: ** ksdjfasd stop youre making me even bigger sad :((((

**~Cutie~: ** but you dont need to have your notifs on for me hyung

**HamsterHyung: ** well in a way, its like im holding onto you to make sure you dont drift away :)

**~Cutie~: ** did you just compare us to fucking otters 

**HamsterHyung: ** otters are cute tho

**~Cutie~: ** damn right

**~Cutie~: ** we cute as hell

.

.

.

**[HamsterHyung, ~Cutie~]**

**HamsterHyung: ** happy one month anniversary love!! <3 <3

**~Cutie~: ** DAMN IT YOU BEAT ME TO IT >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** lololol

**~Cutie~: ** but happy one month baby <3 <3

**HamsterHyung: ** JSKFHJASDF I-

**~Cutie~: ** ...?

**HamsterHyung: ** youve never called me baby before O.O

**~Cutie~: ** oh

**~Cutie~: ** do you not want me to call you that?

**HamsterHyung: ** no its perfectly fine!

**HamsterHyung: ** i was just... shocked

**~Cutie~: ** are you sure?

**HamsterHyung: ** yes love

**HamsterHyung: ** i kinda… really like being called that…

**~Cutie~: ** oh really?

**~Cutie~: ** good to know

**~Cutie~: ** hey baby~~

**HamsterHyung: ** HHHHHHHHH

**HamsterHyung: ** i mean hey

**~Cutie~: ** lolol

**~Cutie~: ** cute

**HamsterHyung: ** :D

**~Cutie~: ** now as much as i wanna keep talking to you, we have to sleep :/

**~Cutie~: ** im coming over later to celebrate with you :))

**HamsterHyung: ** hnnnn i cant wait

**~Cutie~: ** me neither asjdfj

**~Cutie~: ** AHH okay goodnight <3

**HamsterHyung: ** goodnight Changkyunnie <3

**~Cutie~: ** and hyung?

**HamsterHyung: ** yes?

**~Cutie~: ** i love you

**HamsterHyung: ** i know

**~Cutie~: ** YOU DID NOT JUST PULL A HAN SOLO ON ME >:(

**HamsterHyung: ** hehehehehe

  
**HamsterHyung: ** i love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGKI RISE
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave suggestions as well, but remember to keep them positive!! Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Stay safe!


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worms, secret TikToks, and Hoseok is a boomer :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos begin >:)
> 
> Enjoy!

**[we ride til dawn]**

**miniminnie: ** ok serious question

**miniminnie: ** would you guys still be friends with me if i was a worm?

**kinius: ** what the hell min

**miniminnie: ** I NEED TO KNOW

**hohohoe: ** i’d still be friends with you!

**miniminnie: ** aww thanks hyung :)))

**jeekies: ** wait are we worms too?

**miniminnie: ** no im the only worm

**miniminnie: ** youre still a human lol

**jeekies: ** uhh i guess?

**jeekies:** i wouldnt believe it at first but if its the only way to still be around you then i’d be friends with you

**miniminnie: ** hehe yayy <3

**hyungwonho4life: ** honestly

**hyungwonho4life: ** youre a fucking worm min

**miniminnie: ** good point

**miniminnie: ** also be as honest as you want (like wonnie just did :P)

**kinius: ** im with hyungwon on this one

**kinius: ** how could i possibly benefit from being friends with a worm

**miniminnie: ** but its still me !!

**kinius: ** technically yes but it wouldnt be the same

**kinius: ** you wouldnt have your personality

**big nose: ** I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A LIL WORM FRIEND ~(*o*)~

**kinius: ** hehe cutie

**big nose: ** :D

**miniminnie: ** did ki just say that he likes my personality?? :O

**kinius: ** ...maybe i did

**miniminnie: ** i-

**miniminnie: ** im touched

**bearnunu: ** wait what did i miss

**bearnunu: ** oh

**bearnunu: ** i’d definitely be friends with you!

**miniminnie: ** yayyy

**miniminnie: ** so everyone would be my friend except for hyungwon and kihyun

**hohohoe: ** >:(

**miniminnie: ** no its okay! its not like im turning into a worm anytime soon lol

**miniminnie: ** its just for fun

**jeekies: ** why did you suddenly ask that anyway??

**miniminnie: ** i saw it on tiktok lol

**big nose: ** YOU HAVE A TIKTOK?!?

**miniminnie: ** duh

**bearnunu: ** OOH GO FOLLOW ME @papabear618

**kinius: ** LMAO YOU HAVE ONE TOO???

**hohohoe: ** JASDFAJHD

**hyungwonho4life: ** hyung you’re the last person i would expect to have a tiktok

**bearnunu: ** :D

**big nose: ** nah hoseokkie hyung is

**big nose: ** he doesnt know how social media works LMAO

**miniminnie: ** is hoseok hyung a … bOOMER????

**hohohoe: ** lol pretty much

**hohohoe: ** i have a hard time with instagram :/

**hyungwonho4life: ** dw i’ll help you out :)

**hohohoe: ** :)))

**jeekies: ** does anyone else have a secret tiktok

**kinius: ** …

**big nose: ** NO FUCKING WAY

**big nose: ** LOVE

**big nose: ** YOU HAVE A TIKTOK??

**jeekies: ** d-did he just call him love :((((

**miniminnie: ** thats so wholesome :((

**kinius: ** I DONT EVEN USE IT THAT MUCH

**bearnunu: ** LIAR

**bearnunu: ** he is very much active on tiktok

**kinius: ** HOW DO YOU KNOW

**bearnunu: ** you’re on my fyp a lot

**hyungwonho4life: ** AHHAHAHAH

**hohohoe: ** whats a fyp?

**miniminnie: ** oh my god he really is a boomer

**kinius: ** WHY DIDNT YOU EVER TELL ME

**bearnunu: ** well now you’re gonna post stuff knowing that i see them, and you’re probably gonna change your content

**bearnunu: ** and i honestly enjoy your tiktoks

**miniminnie: ** DROP THE @

**kinius: ** GOD NO

**bearnunu: ** lol i won’t if ki doesn’t want me to

**big nose: ** WHAT KIND OF VIDEOS DO YOU POST

**hyungwonho4life: ** OOOH YES SPILL

**jeekies: ** dance?

**jeekies: ** comedy?

**hyungwonho4life: ** i doubt it

**hyungwonho4life: ** he’s not funny lol

**kinius: ** HEY

**kinius: ** what if i do post comedy

**big nose: ** lmao theres just no way

**kinius: ** i-

**jeekies: ** oh god you dont do thirst traps do you

**kinius: ** WHAT THE FUCK JOOHEON

**big nose: ** NOW WAIT A SECOND-

**bearnunu: ** woah woah woah he does NOT do thirst traps

**bearnunu: ** jesus

**big nose: ** i was abOUT TO GO OFF

**kinius: ** why would i post that kind of stuff when i already have an amazing boyfriend?

**big nose: ** <3 <3 <3

**jeekies: ** just checking ;)

**hyungwonho4life: ** CAN YOU JUST TELL US

**miniminnie: ** PLEASEEE

**bearnunu: ** i wont say

**kinius: ** hAH

**hohohoe:** lmao i have no clue what you guys are talking about

**jeekies: ** its okay hyung

**jeekies: ** its probably better for you anyway

.

.

.

**miniminnie: ** I FOUND HIM

**miniminnie: ** @hamsharki

**miniminnie: ** IM DYINGGGGG

**kinius: ** OH FUCK OFF MIN

**big nose: ** WHAT IS IT

**big nose: ** WHAT DOES HE DO

**miniminnie: ** ohhh youre gonna love this changkyunnie

**hyungwonho4life: ** PLEASEEEEEEE TELL US

**big nose: ** im about to download it just for this

**kinius: ** LOVE PLEASE DONT

**big nose: ** WATCH ME AHHAHHAHA

**bearnunu: ** i cant get over this “love” thing ajfjdsasdf

**jeekies: ** exactly

**jeekies: ** why are they so cute

**hohohoe: ** we’re cuter >:(

**hyungwonho4life: ** we’re cuter >:(

**hohohoe: ** OMG WE HAVE THE SAME BRAIN

**miniminnie: ** thats terrifying

**big nose: ** ITS DOWNLOADING

**hyungwonho4life: ** YESSS THEN TELL US

**miniminnie: ** ahahahaahah yes changkyun

**miniminnie: ** join the dark side >:)

**big nose: ** … i might rethink it

**bearnunu: ** no lol he’s exaggerating

**bearnunu: ** i mean you could end up on the dark side of tiktok but its not all bad

**hohohoe: ** im just gonna take a nap

**jeekies: ** LMAO HYUNG

**kinius: ** WAIT CHANGKYUN NO

**kinius: ** im changing my @

**miniminnie: ** but im already following you

**miniminnie: ** along with 700,000 other people O.O

**hyungwonho4life: ** holy shit you have that many followers???

**kinius: ** ...yes

**big nose: ** AH OKAY I FOUND HIM

**big nose: ** oh

**big nose: ** thats not what i expected at all

**hyungwonho4life: ** WHAT IS IT

**jeekies: ** WE’RE DYING HERE

**kinius: ** :((

**hyungwonho4life: ** SHUT UP KI WE KNOW HE HAS A SOFT SPOT FOR YOU

**kinius: ** :((( please love

**big nose: ** i-

**big nose: ** sigh

**big nose: ** fine i wont say

**kinius: ** YAY I LOVE YOU <3<3

**bearnunu: ** lmao did we really just have a whole conversation about tiktok

**jeekies: ** LOL YOURE RIGHT

**hyungwonho4life: ** i never thought we’d come this far

**miniminnie: ** agreed^

**kinius: ** lemme just say

**kinius: ** at least i dont have mystic messenger...

**big nose: ** IN MY DEFENSE THE PLOT IS VERY INTERESTING >:(

**big nose: ** I DIDNT GET IT JUST FOR THE PRETTY MEN (plus jaehee)

**kinius: ** so you admit theyre pretty?

**big nose: ** ...

**big nose: ** goodnight everybody

**jeekies: ** ITS ONLY SEVEN SJSJJSJ

**bearnunu: ** IM DYINGGF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm what kind of tiktoks does Kihyun make?? also i will defend mystic messenger until the day i die (you get it for the pretty boys, but you stay for the surprisingly interesting plot :P)
> 
> Sadly, I will end this lil story in the next chapter :( I already have it written out, so expect it soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Stay safe!


	30. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we've reached the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

**[we ride till dawn]**

**hyungwonho4life: ** can you believe

**jeekies: ** i cant believe

**miniminnie: ** its just so unbelievable

**big nose: ** i agree 

**big nose: ** love can you believe?

**kinius: ** no i cant believe

**hyungwonho4life: ** OH FOR FUCKS SAKE

**hohohoe: ** LMAOOO

**hyungwonho4life: ** fine dont listen to me its okay

**bearnunu: ** im listening !

**hohohoe: ** me too!

**hyungwonho4life: ** and i appreciate it but

**hyungwonho4life: ** i was so rudely interrupted >:(

**jeekies: ** wait ok im here

**miniminnie: ** sorry

**kinius: ** yeah sorry

**big nose: ** i am present

**jeekies: ** why was that so stiff lol

**hyungwonho4life: ** thats what she said

**hyungwonho4life: ** AHEM MOVING ON

**hyungwonho4life: ** can you believe its been about six months since i brought this gang together

**hyungwonho4life: ** like

**hyungwonho4life: ** i did this

**hyungwonho4life: ** wow its only been six months 

**hyungwonho4life: ** since i introduced you guys to kihyun lol

**miniminnie: ** you did the same fucking thing six months ago too

**hyungwonho4life: ** same thing? what thing?

**jeekies: ** YOU DID SEPARATE MESSAGES INSTEAD OF JUST PUTTING IT IN ONE

**jeekies: ** omg i had very intense deja vu

**kinius: ** has it really been six months?

**bearnunu: ** i feel like it’s been longer

**hohohoe: ** yeah me too

**miniminnie: ** hyungwon ceo of making everyone’s life difficult

**hyungwonho4life: ** ARE WE STILL ON THAT KASJDFKJA

**big nose: ** wait no way

**big nose: ** only six months?

**kinius: ** it doesnt seem right...

**hohohoe: ** maybe our timeline got messed up

**bearnunu: ** she didn’t think everything through but it’s okay

**bearnunu: ** she’s just gonna say it’s six months :)

**jeekies: ** she?

**bearnunu: ** :D

**miniminnie: ** anygays…

**miniminnie: ** omg wait ki i have to ask

**miniminnie: ** what was your first impression of everyone?

**big nose: ** YES PLS I NEED TO KNOW

**kinius: ** lmao okay

**kinius: ** well i thought everyone was very sweet and welcoming

**kinius: ** and i always had a feeling we’d be really close for a very long time

**miniminnie: ** but what did you think of ME

**jeekies: ** ME TOO

**kinius: ** okok lol

**kinius: ** i thought min was really funny and could probably make me smile whenever i needed it

**miniminnie: ** which turned out to be true ;)

**kinius: ** jooheon i thought would be really chill

**jeekies: ** LMAO WHY

**kinius: ** idk… maybe bc you rap? youd be all ~s w a g~ and stuff

**kinius:** i didnt think you’d be this crazy

**jeekies: ** :)

**kinius: ** hoseok hyung was the type of person that looks like they could kill you but would never put a hand on you (unless it had good intentions)

**kinius: ** which i was right about

**hohohoe: ** its true

**hohohoe: ** i…

**hohohoe: ** am a decent fucking human being that treats people with kindness (as one should)

**hyungwonho4life: ** hehe and we love that about you

**hohohoe: ** ^3^

**kinius: ** i thought hyunwoo hyung would be the most normal out of everyone LMAO

**bearnunu: ** PFTTT REALLY

**bearnunu: ** YOU COULDNT BE MORE WRONG KAJFDKJD

**kinius: ** I KNOWWWW I DONT KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING

**kinius: ** you just give off such a dad vibe i thought you /werent/ insane lolol

**hyungwonho4life: ** oooh my turn my turn

**kinius: ** but i already knew you hyungwon

**kinius: ** that was the whole reason this happened

**hyungwonho4life: ** ok what about when you first met me in class

**kinius: ** well…

**kinius: ** i actually had a slight crush on you O.O

**big nose: ** WHAT

**hohohoe: ** BITCH WHAT

**hyungwonho4life: ** EXCUSE MEEEE

**kinius: ** it was no big deal

**kinius: ** i just thought you were really pretty! and kind, smart (sometimes), and cute

**kinius: ** AND NOTHING MORE

**kinius: ** obviously once i knew you and hoseok hyung are together i stopped liking you

**big nose: ** >:(

**kinius: ** i love you Kyunnie <3 <3

**big nose: ** goddamnit it works every time <3

**kinius: ** hehehe

**kinius: ** ooh also i knew hyungwonnie would be the type of person who really really really loves their friends

**kinius: ** like soooooo much :)

**hyungwonho4life: ** damn right :D

**big nose: ** DO ME NOW

**kinius: ** ;)

**big nose: ** noT LIKE THAT FJSDFJK

**kinius: ** hehe

**kinius: ** well first i wanna say that all of you guys are so damn attractive

**kinius: ** but there was something special about you Kyunnie

**big nose: ** o.O

**kinius: ** idk you were just… intriguing

**kinius: ** like a mystery that i had to solve

**big nose: ** i cant tell if this is a good or bad thing

**kinius: ** oh definitely good

**kinius: ** youre also adorable as fUCK

**big nose: ** :DD

**kinius: ** but there’s one thing i never wouldve predicted

**big nose: ** ??

**jeekies: ** that he’s really annoying?

**big nose: ** FUCK YOU BRO

**miniminnie: ** lmao joo’s a savage

**bearnunu: ** classy, bougie, ratchet

**hyungwonho4life: ** HE DID NOT-

**hohohoe: ** ? im confused

**kinius: ** WAIT LMAO WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**kinius: ** i put my phone down for ONE SECOND istg

**kinius: ** but i was saying…

**kinius: ** i never thought i would find the love of my life in you Changkyun <3

**kinius:** and im so fucking glad i did <3 <3 <3

**big nose: ** bye im crying

**hohohoe: ** damn he really is cheesy

**hohohoe: ** you werent lying kyun

**kinius: ** say it back >:(

**big nose: ** say what? this isnt about me

**kinius: ** anything about me is automatically about you too

**kinius: ** thats what happens when youre my boyfriend

**big nose: ** sjsjjsjjs okay

**big nose: ** i kinda

**big nose: ** love you too <3

**kinius: ** yayy :D

**hyungwonho4life: ** aww i knew adding you to this chat would be a good decision

**big nose: ** i wanna say something

**miniminnie: ** yeah go ahead

**big nose: ** i feel like this is

**big nose: ** my happy ending :)

**big nose: ** if that makes sense djdjjsjd

**hohohoe: ** but youre still young

**bearnunu: ** yeah you still have a whole life to live

**jeekies: ** true^^

**big nose: ** well obviously i know that, but i feel like if this was a story 

**big nose: ** it would end perfectly around this time

**big nose: ** but it also leaves a lot to the imagination since (as you said) we have our whole lives to live

**bearnunu: ** wow... you’ve really thought about this

**big nose: ** im a lit major, what can i say :/

**hyungwonho4life: ** lol good point

**kinius: ** can i be real for a second

**hohohoe: ** WHY IS EVERYONE GETTING SO EMOTIONAL ALL OF A SUDDEN

**hohohoe: ** DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY

**hyungwonho4life: ** wait dont cry :((

**hohohoe: ** okay if you say so :D

**jeekies: ** LMAO HIS POWER

**kinius: ** can i…

**big nose: ** yes go ahead baby

**kinius: ** CHANGKYUN JSJSJSJ

**jeekies: ** BURN MY EYES PLEASE

**miniminnie: ** I DIDNT KNOW A SINGLE WORD COULD MAKE ME WANT TO JUMP IN FRONT OF A BUS

**hohohoe: ** idk i think its cute…

**hyungwonho4life: ** yeah its like Hoseok and i saying babe

**jeekies: ** eXACTLY

**hyungwonho4life: ** …

**bearnunu: ** umm

**bearnunu: ** so kihyun you had something to say…

**kinius: ** yes i did

**kinius: ** uhh

**kinius: ** i know we keep repeating this but

**kinius: ** i really consider you guys to be family

**kinius: ** my life has changed for the better since i met all of you, and i just wanted you to know

**kinius: ** i really do love you guys :)

**kinius: ** especially my Kyunnie <3 <3

**big nose: ** aww <3 <3

**kinius: ** sooooo yeah

**kinius: ** love you all <3

**miniminnie: ** ki… are you actually a human being after all?

**hyungwonho4life: ** you have feelings?

**jeekies: ** i didnt know he had a heart LMAO

**kinius: ** THE ONE TIME I TRY TO BE SOFT >:(

**kinius: ** I TAKE IT BACK YOU’RE ALL FUCKING ASSHATS

**bearnunu: ** woahhhh

**hohohoe: ** omg what the hell

**big nose: ** no wayy

**kinius: ** ?? im confused

**miniminnie: ** idk if i should be offended or amazed

**kinius: ** is this bc i called you guys asshats

**jeekies: ** the more you say it the creepier it gets O.O

**jeekies: ** hyung did you know about that?

**kinius: ** know about what?

**miniminnie: ** …

**bearnunu: ** …

**hyungwonho4life: ** …

**kinius: ** UGH WHY ARE YOU SO FRUSTRATING KAJSDKFJAKDS

**kinius: ** yknow what-

**[** ** _kinius_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _Asshats_ ** **]**

**kinius: ** hmm

**hyungwonho4life: ** its missing something

**kinius: ** i was thinking the same thing

**kinius: ** ooh i know

**[** ** _kinius_ ** ** changed the chat name to ** ** _Asshats™_ ** **]**

**big nose: ** its perfect :)

**hyungwonho4life: ** like very suspiciously perfect...

**jeekies: ** now we’re all asshats!!

**bearnunu: ** ahh yes my true form

**hohohoe: ** yayy

**miniminnie: ** we make the best asshats lmao

**kinius: ** no no no

**kinius: ** we’re Asshats™

**kinius: ** theres a huge difference :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I end this lil story, I want to thank everyone who gave me support through comments and kudos, and even just giving this piece a chance by clicking on it! I've had so much fun writing this and I hope you have enjoyed following along these seven chaotic men in their journey throughout these "six months". I honestly think I messed up somewhere with weird time skips and randomly placed holidays so... yeah :) 
> 
> I am so so grateful for the love that this fic received! And for the final time, thanks for reading!!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
